<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выживание для чайников. Зима by Bonniemary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036058">Выживание для чайников. Зима</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary'>Bonniemary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aphenphosmphobia, Canon-Typical Violence, Claustrophobia, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Threesome, Swearing, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, redemption arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэджайл не очень поняла, когда ее бывший и настоящий начали жить вместе. И, кажется, умудрились общий язык найти. Она не в восторге, но и не против, сама еще не решила, как к этому относиться.<br/>А тут еще новые проблемы надвигаются, то есть, конечно, это не проблемы, а позитивные изменения... только вот кому что, а время опять играет против нее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile, Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вся эта фигня с временами года не была задумана изначально, а получилась уже по дороге. Почему бы и нет, решила я, так что теперь будет четыре сезона.</p>
<p>Спасибо Vanda_Kirkova за поддержку и выискивание косяков, а так же спасибо Миланке, которая, сама того не подозревая, вдохновляет для написания Лу.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О, как же ей этого не хватало. Она соскучилась: прикасаться губами, пробовать на вкус, совсем медленно, неторопливо. Исследовать, подталкивать языком, посасывать и покусывать, останавливаться, переводить дыхание и начинать заново.</p><p>Они начали с одного достаточно робкого поцелуя, а закончили лежа на песке и прижимаясь друг к другу бедрами, с рукой Сэма на ее груди – вот по этому Фрэджайл тоже скучала, и гораздо сильнее, чем могла себе признаться. В этот раз Берег позволил ей короткий топ: что-то легкомысленное, в цветочек и с кружевами, и никакого белья под низом. Подсознание порезвилось на полную…</p><p>Сэм глянул удивленно, но ничего не сказал. Протянул руку и тронул кончиками пальцев ее плечо, выводил какие-то восьмерки, спускаясь вниз. Замер, когда накрыл ладонью ее грудь, глянул вопросительно из-под челки, будто разрешения спрашивал. Черт возьми, можно. Твою же мать, сильнее.</p><p>Они целовались: пару раз стукнулись зубами, Сэм поймал губами кончик носа Фрэджайл, а сама она, разумеется, была слишком тороплива поначалу, слишком небрежна. Ну и кто тут волнуется? Кто забыл, как все это делается, кто лихорадочно пытается вспомнить, чтобы не показаться совершеннейшим тупицей?</p><p>Правильно, оба.</p><p>Песок оказался теплым – настолько, насколько что-то может быть теплым на Берегу, согретое лучами солнца, неподвижно зависшего над горизонтом. До хера поэтично, без меры романтично (кружевной топ, подумать только!) и очень возбуждающе. Сердце у Фрэджайл едва грудную клетку не пробивало, трепыхалось под ребрами, пока Сэм его рукой не накрыл. Так и держал, чтобы не вырвалось, и пальцами ткань где-то в сторону отвел, где совсем задрал, по-простому – и обхватил ее грудь целиком уже, тронул большим пальцем сосок.</p><p>Фрэджайл застонала ему в рот, сама не поняла, как вышло. Хотела соблазнить – но сама попалась. Слишком давно ее так никто не касался, не целовал, вот она и пропала так быстро, сдалась: только чтобы не останавливался, обнимал ее тело, настоящее, гладкое, нетронутое дождем, чтобы его язык был у нее во рту, а руки под одеждой.</p><p>И сама долго не выдержала, дернула застежки на безрукавке Сэма, скользнула ладонью в его теплоту. Опустилась вниз по груди, чуть царапая короткими ногтями, пока не наткнулась на шрам на животе. Сэм подобрался от ее прикосновения, замер, даже дышать перестал.</p><p>Фрэджайл открыла глаза и встретила его взгляд, неожиданно тяжелый и настороженный. Что ж, судя по всему, на сегодня хватит.</p><p>– Возвращаемся? – тихо спросила она.</p><p>Сэм поколебался пару секунд, потом осторожно подтянул к себе руку, которой перед этим весьма активно исследовал ее грудь, и кивнул. Фрэджайл все же не удержалась, прижалась к его губам еще раз, на прощание, и прыгнула. Вернула их обоих в собственные тела, если поточнее.</p><p>Здесь они тоже прижимались друг к другу, лежа на кровати, собранной Сэмом из нескольких тяжелых контейнеров. Твердо, конечно, зато широко.</p><p>Сэм тут же приподнялся на локте, проверяя – Лу спала в своей кроватке, дышала размеренно и глубоко. Фрэджайл не так уж много с ними провела, но тоже научилась определять, когда та спит, а когда бодрствует. Еще бы на Хиггса какой-то колокольчик повесить: кто знает, чем он в своем отсеке занят, то ли дрыхнет, то ли опять какую-то гадость замышляет.</p><p>Она испугалась, когда увидела на нем кровь. Даже сама не поняла, из-за чего больше: пытался покончить с собой? Пытался вызвать Тварей, как-то навредить Сэму, Лу? А она же обещала, что найдет какое-то другое, более безопасное место, что надолго он тут не останется… Но потом Сэм вдруг встал на защиту, забрал, оставил в бункере – почему? Зачем?</p><p>Она не понимала его мотивов. И спросить боялась, услышать в ответ что-то неожиданное, горькое – еще сильнее.</p><p>– Спит крепко, – пробормотал Сэм и снова улегся рядом, голову рукой подпер. Фрэджайл заерзала, быстро покосилась вниз – нет, ее водолазка на месте, от горла и ниже, только руки открыты, вот только трогать Сэма этими самыми руками, здесь – неправильно. Но спрашивать ей никто не запретит.</p><p>– Откуда шрам?</p><p>Какое-то время он сосредоточенно жевал нижнюю губу и смотрел куда угодно, только не на Фрэджайл. Она уже почти смирилась: пусть будет еще секрет, один из многих.</p><p>– Помнишь, ты видела Клиффа? Мой отец, он, ну… как-то так получилось, что моя семья попала в программу Бридж-Бэби. С недоношенными младенцами. Одни из первых были.</p><p>Он рассказывал неуверенно, спотыкаясь и останавливаясь, и Фрэджайл сначала опасалась хоть слово сказать, а потом начала помогать ему, и Сэм вроде как даже выдыхал с облегчением, когда она проговаривала что-то за него.</p><p>– И Бриджет была там?</p><p>– И еще… некоторые другие люди, – имен которых он явно не собирался называть, да ну и ладно. Всего остального хватило.</p><p>– И она застрелила твоего отца?</p><p>– Точно, – он кивнул, опустил глаза – будто это ему было стыдно из-за чего-то. Будто он был виноват, а не Бриджесы, чертовы Бриджесы, которые знали с самого начала, скрывали, прятали…</p><p>– Блядь, – выдохнула Фрэджайл. – Какая же херня.</p><p>– Угу.</p><p>– И это, – она махнула рукой на шрам у него на животе, сейчас прикрытый одеждой, – не очень похоже на случайную царапину.</p><p>– Ну да, – Сэм непроизвольно дотронулся до живота и поморщился. – Она вроде как отрезала меня. От Клиффа, от Лизы… от всех. А потом нашла на Берегу и вернула обратно.</p><p>Фрэджайл зажмурилась. Потерла лицо рукой.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, Бриджет Стрэнд, Сущность Вымирания, сначала убила тебя собственными руками, а потом в силу какой-то прихоти вернула в мир живых?</p><p>– Звучит дерьмово, – вздохнул он.</p><p>Ну, она бы использовала другое слово. Много других слов, фактически, но сейчас абсолютно все они казались бессмысленными. Поэтому Фрэджайл открыла глаза и улыбнулась.</p><p>– Всегда знала, что ты особенный, Сэм.</p><p>Он скривился, а потом вдруг потянулся к ней рукой, прихватил между пальцев непослушную прядку волос и аккуратно заправил за ухо.</p><p>– Ты особенная.</p><p>Она закатила глаза. Хотела сказать в ответ что-то язвительное – что-то о поврежденных товарах, как обычно выражался Хиггс, – но Сэм опередил, прижался губами к ее губам, не успела Фрэджайл опомниться. Его рука оказалась у нее на груди, совсем как на Берегу – вот только теперь их разделяла одежда, и рисковать не стоило.</p><p>Фрэджайл терпеливо подождала, пока Сэм не подберется к краю водолазки, и ухватила его за запястье.</p><p>– Тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь.</p><p>Несколько мгновений он смотрел на нее не моргая. Потом вдруг схватил Фрэджайл за руку и засунул под свою безрукавку – она ощутила плотный рубец на его коже, попыталась отдернуть пальцы, но Сэм держал крепко.</p><p>– Тебе нравится то, что ты чувствуешь? – прорычал он и тут же отпустил Фрэджайл.</p><p>Она фыркнула, но не торопилась убирать руку. Может потому, что Сэм первый начал, сам нарвался – а теперь она просто не могла заставить себя отстраниться, перервать контакт. Или, может, шрамы завораживали: по контрасту с гладкой кожей вокруг грубые линии швов цеплялись за пальцы. Их хотелось разравнять, отшлифовать, ну или хотя бы выгладить вот так, кончиками пальцев, запомнить их расположение, выучить текстуру. Смириться никогда не получится. Привыкнуть – возможно.</p><p>– Я поняла, – задумчиво сказала Фрэджайл. – Ты пристрелил меня из моего же оружия.</p><p>Он чуть прищурился, по-прежнему глядя ей в лицо.</p><p>– Я только пару раз видел тебя с автоматом.</p><p>Точно. И первый Фрэджайл отобрала у Хиггса.</p><p>– Не особенно люблю все эти штуки.</p><p>– Но умеешь с ними обращаться.</p><p>– Точно.</p><p>Он перевел разговор – быть может, не так изящно, как хотел, но все равно. Она могла понять. Это были их собственные маневры, их танцы, неловкие и осторожные. Чуть ближе в этот раз. Чуть дольше.</p><p>Может быть, так и надо.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Сон был дурацкий, это сразу было понятно. Говно был сон, иначе не скажешь. После того как Фрэдж ушла, Сэм долго не мог уснуть, все колебался: то ли подрочить, то ли отобрать у Хиггса сигареты и покурить?</p><p>В итоге забил, ни на что не решился, вот все и получилось хуже некуда.</p><p>Он сидел на Берегу. Берег сам по себе не сулил ничего хорошего, но в этот раз был особенно мерзким. И спроси кто, Сэм бы сформулировать не смог четко, просто мерзко и все тут. Он сидел на песке спиной к воде, а Амелия стояла позади и гладила его по волосам. Так-то вообще ничего особенного, просто стояла, но он знал, что пришла она не со стороны Шва, не из этой реальности – а из другой, той, которая гораздо глубже, темнее, и пришла она насовсем попрощаться.</p><p>Он не видел ее, но слышал – в последний раз.</p><p>
  <em>Лондонский мост падает, падает, падает…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Построй его из древесины и глины,<br/>Древесины и глины, древесины и глины…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Древесину и глину размоет водой,<br/>Размоет водой, размоет водой…</em>
</p><p>– Глупое дитя, – и гладила, снова и снова, вела рукой с макушки на затылок. Так ласково и так страшно, и он все хотел обернуться, но не мог, скованный ужасом. – Я хотела сделать лучше, клянусь тебе. Из нас бы отличная вышла команда: я видела цель, а твое упорство помогло бы нам справиться со всеми трудностями. Мы должны были связать эту страну, понимаешь? Сделать ее снова целой, соединить всех. У тебя так хорошо получилось в итоге, ты молодец!</p><p>Сэм молчал. Слушал ее ласковый голос, вспоминал, сколько раз она ему помогала. Возвращала, протягивала нить, подталкивала – чтобы только он жил. Он был ей нужен, несмотря ни на что…</p><p>
  <em>Лондонский мост падает, падает, падает…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Построй его из железа и стали,<br/>Железа и стали, железа и стали…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Железо со сталью погнутся,<br/>Погнутся, погнутся…</em>
</p><p>…как отличный инструмент.</p><p>– Мы договорились, не бойся, – она стояла так близко, что протяни он руку, мог бы почувствовать шелк ее платья. Прохладный, тяжелый. – Я уйду и буду ждать своего часа, Сэм. Он наступит еще не скоро, и ты проживешь долгую жизнь – если захочешь, конечно. Если сумеешь.</p><p>Она пахла Вымиранием: из-под духов Бриджет, знакомых и, наверное, особенно дорогих, пробивался аромат некроза, сладковатый, гнилой.</p><p>И Сэм не знал, чего хочет больше – отодвинуться от нее, отпрянуть, сказать, чтобы прекратила, или сдаться, прислониться к ней. Пусть играет с его головой, как привыкла.</p><p>
  <em>Построй его из серебра и золота,<br/>Серебра и золота, серебра и золота,<br/>Построй его из серебра и золота,<br/>Моя милая леди…</em>
</p><p>– Я хотела дать тебе золото. Ты был моим чемпионом, не он. Но теперь все пропало, потеряно: я буду только ждать, обещаю…</p><p>Амелия все же его отпустила или сам вырвался, Сэм так и не понял. Просто заорал вдруг от ужаса, подскочил на месте – и тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, боясь разбудить Лу.</p><p>Его трясло. Зубы стучали, одежда промокла от пота, и Сэм отпинал одеяло в сторону, откинулся на подушку – это был сон, всего лишь сон, очередной, бессмысленный…</p><p>– Кошмар приснился, Сэмми?</p><p>Хиггс – и откуда только, блядь, взялся? – улегся у него между ногами, как будто ничего естественней не было. Уложил подбородок Сэму на бедро, устроился поудобнее.</p><p>– Угу.</p><p>Спорить с ним сейчас не хотелось. Прогонять, удивительно, тоже: Хиггс был теплый, живой, и волосы у него во все стороны торчали, как после сна, а на щеке подушка отпечаталась.</p><p>– Дай угадаю: наша общая знакомая опять приходила?</p><p>– Попрощаться, – пробормотал Сэм.</p><p>Хиггс коротко хмыкнул – низкий, вибрирующий звук. Сэм ногой подергал, пытаясь его сбросить, но не тут-то было.</p><p>– Каждый раз прощается, но никак не уходит? Удобно.</p><p>И правда.</p><p>Сэм промолчал: говорить про Амелию плохо не хотелось, а ничего хорошего на ум не приходило. И он по-прежнему чувствовал ее руку в своих волосах, пальцы извивались, точно червяки…</p><p>Чтобы отвлечься, глянул на Хиггса: тот потерся острым подбородком об ногу, и Сэм то ли почувствовал, как царапает щетина сквозь ткань штанов, то ли сам придумал. Оттолкнуть его, что ли? Ладони опять взмокли, в животе потяжелело. Хиггс, гадина, будто нарочно прижался, облизал языком губы. Что дальше? Отсосать предложит?</p><p>Мысль была безумная, дикая совсем.</p><p>Вот же угораздило.</p><p>– Что с волосами? – Сэм кивнул на Хиггсову растрепанную башку.</p><p>– А, это? – тот сдул светлую прядку, упавшую на глаза, и опять проехался подбородком по Сэмову бедру, совсем рядом с членом. – Утрата меланина в результате психотравмирующей ситуации. Да ты и сам все знаешь, Сэмми.</p><p>Ну, все не все, а если ублюдок не перестанет елозить, у Сэма на него точно встанет, в этом он практически не сомневался.</p><p>– Если ты… – угрожающе начал он, но Хиггс перебил.</p><p>– Если бы я что? – весело спросил он. – Если бы я умер? Но я не умер, говорить об этом поздно. Если бы Амелия не предложила бы мне то, что предложила, я бы стал убийцей? Ну разумеется! Просто со всеми этими замечательными способностями было гораздо веселее! Смирись, Сэмми-бой! Оправдывать меня не стоит, лучше смирись и трахни уже хоть кого-нибудь, пока окончательно не съехал с катушек!</p><p>Это уже было слишком. Сэма будто на кровати подбросило, он сел, потянулся рукой к Хиггсу… и никого не обнаружил. Лу плакала тихонько – не то, чтобы ревела, а шмыгала носом, только собираясь разразиться криком. Сэм рванулся к ней, спотыкаясь по дороге, подхватил на руки и прижал к груди.</p><p>– Ну, тихо, тихо, ничего не случилось, я здесь…</p><p>– Страшно, Эм!.. – простонала она. Потом залопотала что-то непонятное про какие-то огромные штуки, которые хотели ее сцапать, и как она испугалась совсем одна, одна-одинешенька, и про какую-то женщину…</p><p>– Фрэджайл? – Сэм ходил с ней по комнате туда-сюда, укачивал.</p><p>– Нет! – возмутилась Лу. – Д‘угая! Страшно!</p><p>– Она больше не придет, – пообещал Сэм и сам почему-то поверил. А может, ему так хотелось – чтобы она уже оставила его в покое, их всех оставила, ушла, не пела свои песни, не перебирала его волосы…</p><p>Лу вцепилась в футболку маленькими кулачками, притихла. Сэм походил еще немного, ладонью бедро потер – ощущение было таким ярким, таким настоящим, до сих пор тепло осталось, – а потом вышел в коридор. Отпер дверь в пустой отсек, остановился на пороге.</p><p>Хиггс сидел в углу, завернутый в одеяло, и мрачно смотрел на него. Не спал, это точно, но глаза у него были красные, с полопавшимися сосудами.</p><p>– Тебе приснился кошмар? – в лоб спросил Сэм.</p><p>Тот едва бровью дернул. Странное это было дело: кошмары на двоих, или, может, вообще на троих, если Лу посчитать, и непонятно, от кого они шли – от Сэма? От Хиггса? И что тогда потом было, с этим дурацким разговором?</p><p>И прикосновением. Ладно бы только разговор, собственное подсознание Сэм бы как-то перенес, но вот чужое прикосновение, от которого в паху заныло, это было совсем что-то новенькое.</p><p>Наверное, после ухода Фрэджайл стоило все-таки подрочить.</p><p>– Тебе какое дело? – вяло спросил Хиггс.</p><p>– Никакого, – согласился Сэм.</p><p>И правда же, никакого. Плевать. Пусть сидит тут, закрыть дверь, оставить одного, забыть.</p><p>– Кофе будешь?</p><p>Хиггс долго разглядывал его, будто пытался решить, с кем имеет дело: с опасным сумасшедшим или просто с клиническим идиотом?</p><p>Сэм терпеливо ждал.</p><p>Потом Хиггс глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>– А молоко есть?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Флэшки были похожи, вот что она могла сказать в свое оправдание. Две совершенно одинаковые серебристые карты памяти, Фрэджайл повертела их в руках, пытаясь вспомнить, от кого и при каких обстоятельствах какая досталась. Но, черт возьми, флэшки были совершенно идентичны. Поэтому она скормила терминалу в приватной комнате первую попавшуюся и, разумеется, промахнулась.</p><p>Файлов было совсем немного, уже следовало догадаться. Досье на Хиггса занимало гораздо больше, чем дюжина каких-то отрывистых записей, но Фрэджайл все равно открыла тот документ, который был помечен цифрой «1», скользнула глазами и остановилась. Начала читать, открывая один файл за другим, и не смогла оторваться.</p><p>Женщину звали Люси. Она писала о своей работе, о пациенте, в которого влюбилась, о сессиях, которые заканчивались полным провалом, и о том, как она вдруг решила, что сумеет все исправить. Не получилось. Она сходила с ума, мучалась от кошмаров и ждала ребенка – девочку, которую собиралась назвать Луизой. Женщина была на фотографии, расплывшейся от темпорального дождя, стояла рядом с Сэмом, и он обнимал ее.</p><p>Бриджет нашла ее. Выбрала из многих, направила, аккуратно и ненавязчиво, и Люси тоже превратилась в орудие. Не идеальное, потому что с людьми, наверное, идеально никогда бы не получилось, но вполне походящее.</p><p>Фрэджайл смахнула вирт-окно, отвернулась в сторону и сжала кулаки. Хотелось сплюнуть, прополоскать рот, будто она хиральной грязи наглоталась.</p><p>Вот так все было? И потом эта Люси покончила с собой, про это как-то проболтался Дедмэн, когда Фрэджайл пыталась добиться от него хоть какой-то информации, которая помогла бы выйти на Сэма.</p><p>Еще одна причина не привязываться – потому что Люси пообещала, что может помочь ему, но вместо этого убила себя и их нерожденного ребенка.</p><p>Ни к кому не привязываться – в этом был смысл. Извращенный, изуродованный – но он был.</p><p>Фрэджайл поднялась на ноги, обошла комнату по кругу. Посмотрела на наручники-передатчик, провела пальцем по стальным браслетам. Замок открылся с тихим щелчком. Ее больше ничего не удерживало на месте.</p><p>Но прыгнуть с первого раза не удалось. Может, плохо сконцентрировалась, а может, Берег был нестабилен в последнее время, но Фрэджайл понадобилось сосредоточиться сильнее, чем обычно, чтобы попасть в бункер.</p><p>– Послушай, Сэм, нам надо…</p><p>Она так и замерла с открытым ртом. Потому что Хиггс сидел за столом рядом с Сэмом, держал в руках кружку и что-то активно рассказывал, пока Фрэджайл не ворвалась и не перебила на самом интересном месте.</p><p>– Ай! – воскликнула Лу и стукнула ложкой по тарелке с недоеденной кашей. – Привет, Ай!</p><p>– Доброе утро, Ай! – ухмыляясь повторил за ней Хиггс. – А стучаться тебя не учили?</p><p>Сэм глянул растерянно, будто ожидал, что Фрэджайл начнет ругать его или возмущаться – что она и собиралась сделать буквально секунду назад. Но потом он закрылся – от нее, от всего остального мира, сжал челюсти и молча кивнул, что должно было означать приветствие.</p><p>– Привет, Ай! – не унималась Лу, и пришлось подойти к ней, обнять и чмокнуть в лоб. Только после этого та успокоилась, зачерпнула полную ложку каши, отправила в рот и начала старательно жевать.</p><p>– Что ж, располагайся, раз пришла, садись! – Хиггс продолжал изображать радушного хозяина, и с лица у него не сходила кривая улыбка. – Может быть, кофе? Ты знаешь, на удивление просто отличный купаж! Не хватает карамельного сиропа, или, может, щепотки корицы…</p><p>– Заткнись, – бросил Сэм, и тот, на удивление, моментально послушался. Что у них тут происходит?!</p><p>Сэм не стал спрашивать у Фрэджайл, будет она кофе: он просто встал, поставил чайник и сполоснул свою кружку. Спросил, пожалуй, слишком сухо, но обижаться на него из-за этого вообще не стоило:</p><p>– Что-то случилось?</p><p>В общем-то, конечно, нет. Но и да тоже, только рассказывать при Хиггсе совсем не хотелось.</p><p>– Я могу заткнуть уши, если хотите посекретничать, – сладко улыбаясь предложил тот, глядя то на нее, то на Сэма. Его щеки немного порозовели, а взгляд снова стал почти таким же острым, как прежде. Фрэджайл не хотела ничего этого замечать, но все равно видела.</p><p>– Не стоит утруждаться, – выплюнула она Хиггсу, – мы поговорим позже, без лишних свидетелей.</p><p>– Что-то важное? – Сэм поставил на стол перед ней кружку с дымящимся кофе и тонкий хлебец, намазанный арахисовым маслом. И где взял только!</p><p>Похоже, удивилась не только она одна.</p><p>– Ничего себе! – присвистнул Монаган. – И все это время у тебя было сладкое? Серьезно? Пока я тут, понимаешь ли, умираю от недостатка железа… нет-нет, нет!.. Фу, – он моментально скис, когда Сэм положил на стол перед ним штук пять таблеток и сообщил:</p><p>– Десерт.</p><p>Хиггс скривился, но закинул таблетки в рот, запил кофе и подытожил:</p><p>– Гадость.</p><p>– Кажется, недавно ты умирал от недостатка железа? – ласковым тоном спросила Фрэджайл. Откусила кусочек хлебца, прожевала. Вкусно, черт возьми.</p><p>Сэм наблюдал за ней краем глаза, делая вид, что очень занят: убрать тарелку Лу, снять нагрудник, вытереть ей лицо и руки. Забавно, как у него все складно получались все эти незаметные движения, отработанные до автоматизма. А сколько раз не получилось до этого? Сколько времени ему понадобилось, сколько проб и ошибок, прежде чем удалось понять, что нужно Лу?</p><p>– Кофе, сухое молоко, арахисовое масло – на какие бешеные лайки, курьер? Откуда такие доходы? – пусть и завернутый в одеяло, босой и потрепанный, Хиггс как-то умудрялся обращаться к ним свысока. Нет, так-то понятно, ей всегда приходилось задирать голову и становиться на носки, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне, взглянуть в глаза и все такое прочее. Или же она просто хватала его за что придется и заставляла наклоняться. Но теперь он даже разговаривал иначе – прохладно, с ленцой, каждым словом пытаясь показать, сколь мало он заботится о грязи под своими ногтями.</p><p>А теперь от них двоих, между прочим, его жизнь только и зависела.</p><p>– Кофе принесла Фрэдж, – сказал Сэм, и она внутренне зааплодировала. А умеет же, когда захочет.</p><p>– Фрэдж, – от Хиггса, конечно, ничего не укрылось. Он покатал ее имя на языке, – Фрэдж, значит! – и снова ухмыльнулся. – Как мило. Ты сокращаешь ее имечко, но до сих пор не залез ей в трусы! Хотя, конечно, что там можно найти интересного, сплошная засуха и неурожай…</p><p>Сэм вздернул его за шкирку и потащил к двери, не слушая громких воплей протеста.</p><p>– Игс болеет, – серьезно сообщила Лу. Что, в общем-то, было не так уж и далеко от истины.</p><p>– Подожди, – сказала Фрэджайл и тут же поморщилась от досады. Зачем ей это надо? Что полезного может сказать ублюдок? Тем не менее она повернулась к ним и сложила руки на коленях. – Когда я прыгнула сегодня, мне показалось, что Берег изменился. Несильно, практически незаметно, но я ощутила что-то странное.</p><p>Очень расплывчато она объясняла, но судя по тому, как оба напряглись, ее прекрасно поняли. Хиггс даже сделал шаг вперед, дернул плечом, вырываясь из захвата, и уставился на Фрэджайл, глаза пошире распахнул.</p><p>– Ох, только не говори, что с тобой она тоже прощаться приходила! Это наше дело, семейное, правда, Сэмми?</p><p>Сэм очень старательно его игнорировал, тоже только на Фрэджайл и смотрел.</p><p>– Тебя кто-то напугал?</p><p>Она еще никогда не слышала, чтобы он настолько аккуратно пытался подобрать слова. Что же у них тут случилось?</p><p>– Нет, ничего такого. Мне просто было сложно телепортироваться – не так быстро, как обычно. Будто что-то мешало, сбивало настройки.</p><p>Хиггс громко фыркнул и вернулся к столу, пользуясь тем, что Сэм больше не пытался вытащить его из комнаты.</p><p>– Может быть, не такая уж ты и особенная, Поврежденный Товар!</p><p>Она слабо улыбнулась в ответ. Опять эти слова. Как же достало!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Фрэджайл рассказывала – на самом деле, действительно, ничего особенного: Амелию на Берегу она не встретила, кошмаров не видела, а что, должна была?..</p><p>Так ведь ей и не объяснишь так просто, что ему самому приснилось.</p><p>Сэм собрал всю грязную посуду, закинул в мойку. Отобрал у Хиггса банку с арахисовым маслом, отобрал у Лу приныканую ложку, которой она собиралась это самое масло доставать. Спелись, блин!</p><p>Хиггс от потери арахисового масла нисколько не расстроился, насыпал себе еще кофе: ложку с горкой, а сухого молока – две ложки. Сахарозаменитель Сэм у него тоже отобрал, на седьмой таблетке. Рожа, интересно, не треснет от наглости?</p><p>– Вот что любопытно: если лживая сука свалила окончательно, то Берега теперь для всех закроются? – размышлял Хиггс вслух. – И Твари, значит, тоже постепенно исчезнут?</p><p>Сэм с Фрэджайл переглянулись: именно об этом Дедмэн с Хартмэном и говорили совсем недавно. Может быть, не так уж и плохо в общем, только вот любые перемены – всегда поначалу полное дерьмо, даже если перемены к лучшему. Хотя Сэм на такое никогда особенно не рассчитывал, чтобы не разочаровываться потом.</p><p>Он опустил Лу на пол, где она любила сидеть, достал ящик с игрушками. Она, конечно же, первым делом вцепилась в Фиолетового Выродка, начала мурлыкать какую-то песенку под нос.</p><p>– Что она вообще в тебе нашла? – Хиггс, тем временем, опять вернулся к излюбленной теме. Ему вообще было плевать, слушает ли его кто-то, может ли ответить, он кайфовал от одного звука собственного голоса. – Что в тебе такого, Сэмми, чего в других нет? Я все пытаюсь понять, почему милая Амелия тебя так любила?..</p><p>– Лучше сдайся, – Фрэджайл не выговорила, почти пропела. И смотрела на Хиггса как-то уж слишком ласково, с издевкой, что ли? – Понять ты точно не сможешь.</p><p>– О-о-о, снова эти многозначительные паузы… – Хиггс оскалился в ответ. – <em>Телепортация? Не думаю, что смогу объяснить тебе, как все происходит!</em> – он явно цитировал ее слова. – <em>Для этого нужен уровень ДУМа гораздо выше твоей единицы, а без этого ты ничего не сообразишь!</em></p><p>– Единица? – хмыкнул Сэм и немедленно привлек к себе его внимание.</p><p>– Как будто твоя двойка лучше! Ничего смешнее я не слышал, а когда узнал, не поверил, – легендарный курьер с двойкой?! Как ты вообще выживаешь с таким маленьким, крохотным, посмотреть абсолютно не на что…</p><p>– Серьезно? – тихо, недоверчиво произнесла Фрэджайл. – Вы правда собираетесь меряться своими уровнями ДУМа?</p><p>У Сэма наконец лопнуло терпение. Он в несколько широких шагов пересек комнату, распахнул дверь и скомандовал:</p><p>– Вали нахер.</p><p>– А кофе допить? – изумился Хиггс. – Кофе же пропадет!</p><p>– Уебывай, – Сэм прибавил угрозы в голосе, и тогда только сработало. Хиггс сполз с контейнера, на котором сидел, царственно запахнулся в одеяло – точно это был плащ с золотыми полосками, такой, как раньше, а не старое коричневое одеяло с обтрепанным краем, – вскинул голову и прошествовал на выход. Даже не споткнулся ни разу, гад.</p><p>Только на пороге в пустой блок остановился, окинул Сэма взглядом свысока (ублюдок, что с него взять) и сказал спокойно, вроде как посоветовал:</p><p>– Она любит, когда языком.</p><p>– Что? – не сразу врубился Сэм. Да и когда врубился, верить все равно не захотел.</p><p>– Тупица, – сообщил Хиггс, закатывая глаза, – почему мне приходится иметь дело с одними идиотами? Вот поэтому у вас с ней ничего и не получается, неумеха! Фрэдж всегда говорила, что у меня самый талантливый язык, который только ей…</p><p>Дальше Сэм слушать не стал, запихнул его внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Почему-то разозлился – подозревал же раньше, чувствовал, только напрямую спросить не мог. Да и смысл? Что ему от этого, холодно, жарко? Какая разница, с кем прежде была Фрэджайл? А с Хиггсом они знакомы долго, и он мог бы уже давно догадаться, смириться…</p><p>Конечно, у них все было нормально. Давно, задолго до всего – Хиггс прикасался к Фрэджайл, целовал ее, занимался с ней сексом! Поэтому она такая нервная рядом с ним. Поэтому не смогла убить, а потом не знала, что с ним делать, не знала, что ответить Сэму, когда он прямо спросил той ночью в Столичном Узле. Она же его любила, все это время, любилалюбилалюбила!..</p><p>Сэм вернулся обратно, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не испугать Лу. А очень хотелось – кричать что-нибудь бессвязное, швырять вещи, что-нибудь разбить. Он злился – на себя, на Фрэдж, пусть она ничего и не сделала, на проклятого Хиггса, который сделал слишком много.</p><p>– Я знала, что у тебя безграничные запасы терпения, но все же подумать не могла, что настолько безграничные, – Фрэджайл сидела, подтянув к себе одну ногу и опершись подбородком на коленку. Приглядывала за Лу: та была полностью увлечена маленькими фигурками из пластика, ворковала с ними, поила чаем из крошечных игрушечных чашек.</p><p>– В смысле? – буркнул Сэм. Откинул с глаз волосы – почему-то они вдруг стали раздражать, мешать. Начал рыться в коробках в поисках резинки, пока Фрэджайл объясняла.</p><p>– Ты слишком добр с Хиггсом. Он стрелял в тебя, в Луизу, а ты его кофе поишь! Выслушиваешь весь тот бред, который он несет, и даже не ударил ни разу? – она покачала головой. – Я поражена. Нет, правда, это немного шокирует.</p><p>Сэм нашел только резинки Лу – розовые и желтые. Плюнул на все, скрутил хвост на затылке. Кто тут может увидеть?</p><p>– Ты ж принесла ему одеяло. Чтоб не сдох.</p><p>Фрэджайл сощурилась на него.</p><p>– А ты включил отопление, как только он появился. Мне же не показалось, а? В комнате стало теплее, потому что ты заботишься!</p><p>– А ты с ним спала, – пробормотал Сэм. Совсем тихо, наверное, она не услышала.</p><p>Она распахнула глаза.</p><p>– Что, прости?!</p><p>– Ты. С ним, – он рукой махнул на дверь, чтобы уж наверняка. – С Хиггсом. Он сказал, что вы были любовниками.</p><p>Вообще-то, несколько иначе сформулировал, но повторять за Хиггсом Сэм не собирался.</p><p>Фрэджайл сначала побледнела, а потом на щеках у нее вспыхнули красные пятна. Она выглядела… нехорошо так выглядела. Неприятно пораженной, загнанной в угол. Сэм почти открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но она первая отмерла.</p><p>– Да, – сказала Фрэджайл и пожала плечами, – мы с Хиггсом занимались сексом. Давно надо было тебе об этом сообщить, но все подходящего момента не находилось. Я и не знаю, когда бы он вообще наступил. Мы были – вместе. Да. Хочешь еще что-то узнать – спрашивай. Я все расскажу.</p><p>Сэм уже не знал, чего хочет – забыть об этом? Не представлять, как они трахаются, никогда вообще не думать? Какая уже разница, сколько времени они были вместе? Как это началось? Кто первый шаг вперед сделал, инициативу проявил?</p><p>Это было неважно, совсем ненужно, лишняя информация…</p><p>– Есть еще кое-что, – Фрэджайл достала из кармана флэшку и протянула ему. Сэм уставился тупо, не осознавая, зачем она ее обратно принесла. – Мне дала Локни. А ей – Хартмэн.</p><p>– Что там?</p><p>Фрэджайл почти незаметно скривилась – если бы Сэм не смотрел на нее, мог бы и пропустить.</p><p>– Дневник Люси. Твоей Люси.</p><p>Наверное, с полминуты прошло, а Сэм все стоял и пялился на чип с данными. Нужно было просто протянуть руку и взять, проще простого, но он не мог себя заставить.</p><p>– Я перепутала флэшки, – сказала Фрэджайл, и голос у нее был тусклый какой-то, бесцветный. – Вместо досье Хиггса открыла эту и все прочитала.</p><p>Он лихорадочно пытался вспомнить: а что было? Что тогда было вообще? Писала ли она о кошмарах? О том, почему решилась сделать то, что сделала? Что ее подтолкнуло – может быть, он? Какими-то своими словами, поступками?.. Может быть, она все объяснила?..</p><p>Сэм сел, положил флэшку на стол перед собой. Когда он ее взял? Механически потянулся за кружкой – надеялся, наверное, что там окажется что-то алкогольное, чтобы по мозгам ударило? Сделал глоток, скривился: остатки кофе с молоком, сладкие до омерзения.</p><p>– Она писала о сессиях.</p><p>Он непонимающе уставился на Фрэджайл.</p><p>– Делала записи о том, что происходило на ваших встречах. О чем вы разговаривали.</p><p>А… это.</p><p>– Она не верила в то, что ты рассказывал ей о Береге. О том, что когда умираешь, ты возвращаешься обратно.</p><p>Да, наверное. Он не хотел вспоминать, но все равно зачем-то помнил. Не лицо, а ее голос: негромкий такой, сочувственный. Как она спрашивала, терпеливо ждала ответа. Психом его считала.</p><p>– И тогда ты ей продемонстрировал, – бесстрастно проговорила Фрэджайл, будто новостную рассылку зачитывала. – Убил себя у нее на глазах и вернулся – чтоб наверняка поверила. Люси все записала.</p><p>Собственно, психом он и был, все правильно.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Это все? – равнодушно спросил Сэм. Допил кофе из кружки, встал. Обошел вокруг стола, присел рядом с Лу. Она тут же протянула ему крошечную красную чашечку:</p><p>– Эм, чай! Сладко?</p><p>– Нет, не все. Еще про то, как у нее начались кошмары во время беременности, – Фрэджайл больше всего хотелось подойти и обнять их обоих. Сэм подхватил игрушечную чашечку, повертел между пальцев. Лу восхищенно взвизгнула. – Я… извини меня. Мне не стоило лезть в твою жизнь, но это случилось.</p><p>– Угу, – буркнул он в ответ.</p><p>Наверное, надо было развернуться и уйти, не дожидаясь, пока он прогонит ее в очередной раз. Но Фрэджайл почему-то сидела, смотрела на Лу – и та будто почувствовала, подхватила зеленую чашечку и вскинула руку.</p><p>– Ай, иди! Пить чай, Ай!</p><p>Сэм молчал, смотрел куда-то в одну точку. Ему даже за волосами было не спрятаться в этот раз, Фрэджайл глянула на смешные разноцветные резинки, но никак не прокомментировала. Надо бы принести ему обычных, темных… Если Сэм еще захочет ее видеть.</p><p>– Ай! – повторила Лу, умоляюще глядя на нее.</p><p>– Нет, Луиза, – медленно произнесла Фрэджайл и покачала головой. – Кажется, у меня возникли срочные дела.</p><p>– Нет у нее никаких дел, – пробормотал Сэм. – Просто сбежать хочет.</p><p>Фрэджайл сверлила взглядом его затылок, но Сэм не поворачивался.</p><p>– Ладно, – она сдалась, присела рядом и приняла от довольной Лу игрушечную посуду. И маленького синего дракона. И желтую птичку неопределенной породы. – Тебе знать лучше, Сэм. Есть у меня важные дела или нет?</p><p>– У нее есть дела? – спросил Сэм у Лу, и та решительно покачала головой.</p><p>– Нет!</p><p>Сэм забрал у Фрэджайл дракона и птичку, и чашку из игрушечного сервиза тоже забрал. Лу завозилась с фигурками, расставляя их в одной ей известном порядке.</p><p>– Ты поэтому прыгнула? Из-за дневника?</p><p>Фрэджайл тихо фыркнула.</p><p>– Точнее, из-за своей совести.</p><p>– Думала, я буду злиться? – он впервые глянул на нее, пытаясь поймать взгляд, и это, наверное, уже было хорошим знаком. – На что?</p><p>– Подумала, ты расстроишься, – аккуратно сказала Фрэджайл. – Из-за того, что я узнала о тебе и Люси.</p><p>Сэм пожал плечами.</p><p>– Но я узнал о тебе и Хиггсе.</p><p>Она слабо улыбнулась.</p><p>– Ну, если ты все так видишь.</p><p>– А как иначе? – Сэм все крутил в руке красную чашечку, которую ему вручила Лу. – Это честно. Мы не можем взять и притвориться, что их не было. Я пытался десять лет, и все равно хреново выходило.</p><p>Да, наверное, он был прав, вот только Люси умерла, а Хиггс сидел за стенкой. Ситуация немного отличалась, самую малость.</p><p>Пока Фрэджайл колебалась, стоит ли напоминать ему об этом, и если да, то как лучше все сказать, Сэм тоже над чем-то раздумывал. И на этот раз он решился первым.</p><p>– Там, в записях… ты же все прочитала… она не говорит – почему?</p><p>Вот черт. Фрэджайл хотелось прыгнуть почти так же сильно, как под тем мостом. Только в этот раз у нее не было бомбы в руках – она держала бомбу во рту и предназначена она была для одного единственного человека.</p><p>– Ты можешь посмотреть сам, – трусливый ход, но она должна была попробовать.</p><p>Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами. Может быть, он не хотел притрагиваться к флэшке, даже открывать ее не собирался. Фрэджайл глубоко вздохнула, положила руку ему на плечо.</p><p>– Сэм, она ничего конкретного не сказала. Написала только, что устала, и больше так продолжаться не может – вот и все.</p><p>Он глянул напряженно, потом кивнул. Что он думал, интересно – Люси его во всем винила? Она оказалась слабой, не выдержала, но такое с кем угодно может случиться. И потом, Бриджет знала, она наверняка все знала, но не предупредила их, даже не намекнула, а ведь Люси разговаривала с ней постоянно, даже удивительно…</p><p>– Ты думаешь, я чокнутый, которому нельзя ребенка доверить?</p><p>Фрэджайл открыла рот, но сказать было нечего. Сэм фыркнул, подобрал желтую птичку из пластика и отдал ей.</p><p>– Вот, держи фламинго.</p><p>– Фламинго совсем не так выглядят. Они розовые, и у них длинные ноги…</p><p>– Откуда знаешь?</p><p>Она облизала губы.</p><p>– Видела как-то на картинке. Сэм, послушай… Ты чокнутый, конечно же, но я бы тебе все доверила. Самый ценный груз, и ребенка, если бы у меня был, и всю свою жизнь целиком и полностью.</p><p>Она все-таки прижалась к нему, не в силах справиться с собой, и с сожалением отстранилась через несколько секунд. Сэм поерзал на месте – вроде бы и отодвигаться не спешил, но и удобно ему не было.</p><p>– Слишком много ответственности: твоя жизнь целиком и полностью. У меня, знаешь ли, аллергия на гребаную ответственность.</p><p>– Ага, – сказала Фрэджайл, наблюдая за тем, как Лу поит игрушечным чаем игрушечного синего дракона, – я вижу.</p><p>Она посидела еще немного. Они разговаривали о какой-то ерунде, играли с Лу, а потом Фрэджайл все-таки распрощалась – работа, клиенты, которые ждать не будут, и Бриджесы, которые и так закрывают глаза на ее слишком частые отлучки в последнее время.</p><p>Она прыгнула – все еще с какой-то странной заминкой, будто Берег пропускал ее недовольно, неохотно, – но вместо того чтобы вернуться в Озерный Узел, где ее ждал пакет и срочная доставка, Фрэджайл телепортировалась в соседний отсек того же самого бункера. К Хиггсу.</p><p>Он даже не вздрогнул. Заложил пальцем книгу, которую читал перед этим – старую, бумажную, – и вопросительно глянул на Фрэджайл со своего места на полу. Кроме одеяла у него появилась подушка, рядом с которой громоздилась стопка книг. Она рассмотрела имена авторов на корешках – Бадж, Морэ, Кларк, – но они ей абсолютно ничего не говорили. Можно было только подозревать: опять ударился в свою египтологию, вот только откуда появилось все это чтиво – непонятно.</p><p>– Судя по твоему кислому виду, наш великий доставщик удовольствия тебе так и не доставил, – заявил Хиггс после паузы.</p><p>– А ты, типа, доставлял? – сорвалось с языка быстрее, чем Фрэджайл успела подумать. Ну какого же хрена? Она вовсе не собиралась его провоцировать!</p><p>Хиггс отложил книгу и смачно потянулся.</p><p> – А ты уже забыла, дорогая? – поинтересовался бархатным голосом. – Может, стоит напомнить? Освежить, так сказать, самые приятные моменты…</p><p>Она почувствовала, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку. Фрэджайл присела напротив Хиггса, не ощущая ничего кроме разъедающей злости. Хотелось сделать что-то – ударить его, вцепиться ногтями, но она только до боли сжала кулаки. Промурлыкала:</p><p>– Я помню очень хорошо, как сама тебя всему обучила.</p><p>Хиггс кивнул, соглашаясь, потом потупился, поглядывая на нее из-под ресниц.</p><p>– И что, хочешь сказать, тебе не нравилось, Поврежденный Товар? – почти шепотом выговорил он, и тогда Фрэджайл хорошенько замахнулась и врезала ему кулаком.</p><p>О, это было великолепно. Вид, звук, а еще то, как сразу же заныли костяшки пальцев. Его голова дернулась, но потом Хиггс сразу же вскинулся на нее, захлопал ресницами. На его нижней губе показалась капля крови, и он неосознанно слизнул ее. Фрэджайл разжала кулак и ударила открытой ладонью – чтобы почувствовать еще сильнее, полнее. Ладонь закололо иголками, по руке растеклось тепло.</p><p>Хиггс смотрел на нее, и в его лице недоумения было столько же, сколько восторга.</p><p>Фрэджайл наклонилась и впилась в его рот губами. Ворвалась языком, не сдерживая себя, не заботясь ни о чем, вцепилась зубами, раскровавила сильнее. Хиггс издал какой-то тихий звук – не застонал, а заскулил, и непонятно было, от боли это или от удовольствия.</p><p>Фрэджайл отпрянула, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и рявкнула:</p><p>– Не смей больше так меня называть!</p><p>Хиггс медленно облизал губы и кивнул, будто загипнотизированный.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Двигаться обратно было легче: снег еще не успел засыпать тропу, и Сэм шагал по своим следам, вспоминая дорогу. Вот тут он едва не упал, уйдя в рыхлый сугроб почти по пояс. Здесь спускался по камням, будто по ступеням, а тут пришлось двигаться с осторожностью из-за неровностей почвы.</p><p>– Надеюсь, ей понравится. А если не понравится, просто скажу, что ничего не смог придумать… так и есть, я откуда знаю, что ей нужно?..</p><p>Заказ с подарком Фрэджайл наконец доставили – и еще кое-что в придачу, так что вылазка к Терминалу была плодотворной. Сэм забрал четыре контейнера, два из которых выглядели вполне прилично, а два – сносно, расплатился и на всякий случай проверил почту. Кроме рекламы и нарочито бодрых новостных сводок ничего не обнаружилось. Сэм на всякий случай загрузил все – интересно почитать, рассказывают ли простым смертным, что уровень хирального загрязнения медленно понижается?</p><p><em>Глупое дитя</em>, произнес призрачный голос Амелии.</p><p>Сэм мотнул головой и снова начал бормотать под нос.</p><p>– Еще немного осталось… Скоро придем домой, Лу, и тогда отдохнем.</p><p>Она и так отдыхала – спала в переноске, засунув палец в рот. С ней всегда так: в начале пути Лу просилась на землю, требовала остановиться и рассмотреть как следует заинтересовавший ее куст ларреи или кристалл, или просто какой-то камень, или теперь – поиграть в снежки, то на обратной дороге обязательно засыпала, утомленная впечатлениями.</p><p>– Надо будет позвать ее вечером, – размышлял Сэм. Ведь если Фрэджайл напомнила ему о браслете, можно воспользоваться? И без всякой чрезвычайной ситуации? Просто позвать – в гости?</p><p>Сэм бы посмеялся, скажи ему кто такое пару лет назад. Добровольно пригласить кого-то в место, которое он считал своим домом? Пусть временным, но все равно?</p><p>– Плохая идея, – сказал он вслух и улыбнулся. Очень плохая, но разве череда отвратительно плохих решений ни привела его сюда? К Лу? К теплому бункеру в горах и абсолютной независимости? К поцелуям на пляже, к прикосновениям, от которых он больше не вздрагивал как прежде, а наоборот, тянулся, желал их все больше и больше.</p><p>И к Хиггсу, это тоже, к его издевательским словам, к попыткам ударить побольнее, к возмутительным снам – это вообще к чему?!</p><p>– Он может вести себя тихо. Только не хочет.</p><p>Ему надо постоянно провоцировать, злить, нарываться. Фрэджайл злилась, и когда Сэм спросил, был ли Хиггс таким раньше, пожала плечами.</p><p>– И да, и нет. Он был… разным.</p><p>Дальше она распространяться не стала, пришлось этим удовлетвориться. Про себя она рассказывала более охотно, но все изумлялась, почему Сэму интересно. Он не мог сказать – <em>интересно,</em> он просто должен был знать о ней все. Поэтому слушал: о том, как ее отец начинал строить компанию, как постепенно они налаживали связи, прокладывали первые пути на своем участке. Слушал про ее детство, как начала работать самым младшим курьером, как впервые обнаружила у себя ДУМ. Как пыталась исследовать Берег, постепенно осваивала телепортацию.</p><p>Про дождь они не говорили ни разу.</p><p>Сэм разблокировал дверь в бункер, осторожно пошевелил Лу, пытаясь разбудить ее, но с рук спускать не спешил. Он подошел к жилому отсеку и остановился, прислушиваясь. Изнутри доносились какие-то странные звуки: будто тихая музыка и женские стоны… Какого хрена?.. Сэм распахнул дверь, шагнул внутрь – и очутился в хаосе. Повсюду валялись вещи, выкинутые из контейнеров, инструменты, продукты, а на кровати восседал Хиггс с пустой бутылкой в руках. И на голопроекторе перед ним…</p><p>Сэм метнулся вперед, чтобы вырубить порно, взревел:</p><p>– Ты совсем сдурел?!..</p><p>– Сэмми! – у Хиггса заплетался язык, а глаза были шальные, пьяные и смотрели сразу во все стороны. – Почему ты пьешь такое дерьмо?..</p><p>Пьет – это, конечно, громко сказано. Бутылка с самогоном у Сэма появилась сразу после того, как он обзавелся бункером, и за все время приложился к ней он всего два раза. Когда у Лу резался первый зуб, и чуть позже, когда ее тошнило всю ночь и температура поднялась. Он тогда передумал все, что только можно, но оказалось – желудочная инфекция. Всего-навсего, как сказал им врач, а Сэма после этого еще пару дней трясло. Вот он и выпил пару глотков, чтобы успокоиться.</p><p>Но все, с самогоном Хиггс расправился быстро.</p><p>– Какого хера ты вытворяешь?</p><p>Сэм спустил Лу на пол – сонная, она тут же плюхнулась на пятую точку и широко зевнула. Он поставил контейнеры рядом, присел и начал раздевать ее. И про Хиггса не забывал.</p><p>– Чего тебе неймется? Утром же все нормально было!</p><p>За исключением того, что Хиггс задрых сразу после завтрака, а Сэм почему-то не захотел тащить его куда-то и запирать. Растолкал, заставил пообещать, что тот будет вести себя прилично – Хиггс вяло кивал и морщился в ответ, – и ушел. Понадеялся, что ублюдок не врет – и вот, получи.</p><p>– Нормально? – возмутился Хиггс. – Я лишился всех своих способностей!.. Не могу ни-че-го!.. И вынужден жить с тобой рядом!.. А эта… сучка! Приходит только и издевается!.. Они обе просто сучки!.. А я все потерял, абсолютно все!.. Нет, блядь, это не нормально вовсе!</p><p>– Игс кричит, – пожаловалась Лу, закрывая руки ушами.</p><p>– А вот я сейчас ему так двину, чтобы не орал как резаный, – рявкнул Сэм. Правильно, все это время он только угрожал, но так ничего и не сделал. Наверное, пора действовать – разбитая губа, например, Хиггсу очень шла. Сэм даже спрашивать у Фрэдж не стал причину, знал точно – ублюдок заслужил.</p><p>Он вытряхнул Лу из комбинезона и повернулся к Хиггсу. Тот сидел на кровати, смотрел прямо перед собой мутными глазами и слегка покачивался. Можно врезать, конечно, только вот где гарантия, что запомнит? И сообразит, за что именно? Сэм потянулся, чтобы выдернуть у него из рук бутылку, и тот моргнул, словно только что его заметил.</p><p>– Кстати, это самая дерьмовая порнушка, которую я только видел, – заявил Хиггс, совсем не испуганный перспективой скорой физической расправы. Скорее всего, мимо ушей пропустил. – Сиськи у той рыжей – полный отстой!</p><p>– А ты много сисек видел, – Сэм поставил ровно перевернутый контейнер и принялся складывать обратно выпавшие предметы. Ну что за урод! Чего ему нужно было?</p><p>Лу присела рядом и начала помогать ему в меру своих сил – но больше смотрела, как Сэм пытается сложить припасы. И на кой черт ему столько однотипных заготовок?.. Кажется, хотел когда-то стеллаж построить…</p><p>– Да уж побольше тебя видел, – самодовольно заявил Хиггс. – Знаешь, у Фрэдж ничего так…</p><p>Он вытянул вперед руки ладонями вверх, пошевелил пальцами и мечтательно причмокнул.</p><p>– Не… хорошие все-таки сиськи были!</p><p>Сэм не хотел сейчас думать, но все равно вспомнил: на Берегу ее грудь была у него в ладони, теплая и тяжелая, гладкая, и он трогал сосок большим пальцем, обводил по кругу...</p><p>Он попытался представить, как сворачивает шею Хиггсу. Как хрустят позвонки, и глаза у ублюдка закатываются – теперь уж навсегда.</p><p>– Ты меня не любишь, – тем временем, пьяно заявил тот, выкопал откуда-то из складок одеяла банку с энергетиком и теперь тщетно пытался отковырять язычок. – Никто не любит меня так, как я этого заслуживаю!</p><p>– Нет, Игс, – Лу оторвалась от своего занятия – пыталась аккуратно выложить на полу два десятка раскатившихся шурупов, – и глянула на него серьезными глазами. – Я тебя люблю! И Эм тоже! И Ай! Не плачь, Игс!</p><p>Хиггс покосился на нее, с трудом фокусируя взгляд. Буркнул презрительно:</p><p>– Ох, да плевать! Эти взрослые всегда врут, дорогуша! Обманывают тебя и лгут, постоянно, без перерыва, снова и снова, а потом…</p><p>Сэм не стал дожидаться конца тирады, открыл один из принесенных контейнеров, разорвал сверток и швырнул Хиггсу черную толстовку. Следом полетели штаны – такие же черные, а еще белье и нижняя футболка.</p><p>– Это еще что за хрень? – тот забыл про энергетик и уставился на одежду в своих руках.</p><p>– Шмотки, – пояснил Сэм. – Взамен больничной пижамы.</p><p>Взгляд, которым наградил его Хиггс, был странным, долгим и совершенно нечитабельным. Сэма это начало доставать – в последнее время он особенно остро чувствовал себя слепым среди людей, которые общались вот такими вот взглядами, незначительными жестами, гримасами и прочими вещами, которых он не понимал.</p><p>– Шмотки, – повторил он, – одежда. Для тебя.</p><p>Тот кивнул, прижал к себе вещи, будто Сэм их тут же забрать собирался.</p><p>– Щедрый подарок.</p><p>В случае с Хиггсом это, наверное, стоило считать благодарностью.</p><p>– Доброта твоя не имеет границ, – проворковал Хиггс, уронил вещи на кровать и содрал с себя когда-то светло-зеленую, а теперь серую в грязных разводах больничную рубашку.</p><p>Сэм покосился на него. Не то чтобы он там чего-то не видел: шрамы и татуировки, знакомая песня, но то, с каким показным равнодушием Хиггс раздевался, взгляд так и притягивало.</p><p>– Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится? – ухмыльнулся тот и штаны скинул. Сэм едва успел подхватить Лу и прикрыть ей глаза ладонью. Жаль только, что у него самого лишней руки не водилось, пришлось смотреть.</p><p>– Ой! – возмущенно закричала Лу. – Ой, Эм, не вижу!</p><p>– А вот я вижу голого тощего ублюдка, – пробурчал Сэм. – Может быть, уже оденешься?..</p><p>Хиггс стоял, посмеиваясь, еще пару секунд, а потом натянул футболку.</p><p>Именно этот момент и выбрала Фрэджайл, чтобы прыгнуть.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Все шло на хуй. И очень стремительно.</p><p>Привкус его крови горел у нее во рту. Его губы, язык, его поцелуй оказался настолько знакомым, хоть и судорожным, рваным. Она не трогала ничего руками – слабое облегчение! Не прижималась всем телом, не зарывалась пальцами в волосы, ничего! Всего один-единственный поцелуй, о котором Хиггс, разумеется, тут же расскажет Сэму – она знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы сомневаться, – ну и пусть, черт с ним, пусть делает, что хочет!</p><p>Сэм знает, что она целовала Хиггса: а еще она трахалась с ним, улыбалась ему, обнимала его; но еще Сэм знает, что кроме него ей никто не нужен. Потому что Сэм был якорем нормальности (<em>он убил себя перед Люси и вернулся, только чтобы она поверила, но это было давно, все в прошлом</em>), он был надежным, упрямым, и он пустил ее в конце концов. Позволил читать Лу сказки и играть с ней, позволил спать на своей кровати, носить свою одежду, целовать себя на Берегу…</p><p>Но привкус крови не исчезал. Фрэджайл почистила зубы несколько раз, прополоскала рот. Съела парочку криптобиотов, вспомнила вкус апельсинового сока, которым угощал ее Дедмэн. Достать еще немного для Лу было бы неплохо, ей нужны витамины…</p><p>Интересно, Сэм не забыл с утра дать Хиггсу таблетки? Почему она должна беспокоиться об этом, ну почему? Фрэджайл никогда не задумывалась, хочет ли заводить детей, а после дождя ее желание стало несущественным. Будто она промчалась мимо этой точки на всех парах, телепортировалась сразу в тот мир, где подобные вопросы даже не возникали.</p><p>Но ей приходилось узнавать: о специальных игрушках, которые давали детям, когда у них резались зубы; о витаминах, мультфильмах, одежде смешного размера, о плюшевых зверушках и воображаемых чаепитиях.</p><p>О поцелуях с привкусом крови.</p><p>О том, какие взгляды бросал на нее Сэм, когда думал, что Фрэджайл не видит. Что он себе напридумывал? Надеялся, что темпоральный дождь пощадил ее бедра? Или спину? Грудь? Он рассчитывал, что привыкнет к ней на Берегу и не почувствует отвращения, увидев как есть?</p><p>А на что она сама рассчитывала? Получится выбрать между прошлым любовником и тем, с кем она хотела бы заняться любовью?</p><p>Нужно убрать Хиггса. Выбросить его в снег, вернуть Бриджесам – может, там кто-то додумается ему лоботомию сделать? Посмотреть, не залиты ли все его мозги хиралиевой смолой?</p><p>Она фыркнула, едва представив это. И тут же поняла, что не сумеет сделать ничего подобного. Убить же не смогла? Все, точка, надо смириться и как-то жить дальше. У Сэма же получается.</p><p>Она сосредоточилась на своем браслете, представила его во всех подробностях, и Берег помог в этот раз, не стал отталкивать ее, а притянул как обычно. Фрэджайл прыгнула в бункер – и охнула от неожиданности.</p><p>Сэм держал Лу одной рукой, а другой закрывал ей глаза: она извивалась, пытаясь высвободиться, и кряхтела от напряжения.</p><p>– Эм! Пусти! Н’чво не вижу!</p><p>Напротив них стоял Хиггс – голый, мать его! – и то ли надевал футболку, то ли снимал, Фрэджайл толком не разобралась.</p><p>– Черт, – сквозь зубы прошипел Сэм и кинул на нее совершенно беспомощный взгляд.</p><p>– Я не вовремя? – ляпнула Фрэджайл. Лу притихла и через мгновение завопила с удвоенной силой.</p><p>– Ай! Ай, привет! Эм не пускает!.. Скажи ему!.. Игс!..</p><p>– Привет, красотка, – как ни в чем не бывало поприветствовал Хиггс с кривой ухмылкой на морде. – А у нас тут вечеринка: снимай трусы и присоединяйся.</p><p>Фрэджайл молча забрала Лу у Сэма и развернулась так, чтобы отсрочить Луизе знакомство с анатомией противоположного пола – хотя бы ненадолго.</p><p>– Одевайся, – прорычал Сэм.</p><p>– Знаешь, обычно я предпочитаю, когда мне говорят «раздевайся» таким же тоном: это сразу создает атмосферу опасности и напряжения… все, все, я одеваюсь! Вау, Сэмми, ты действительно запомнил, какой цвет я люблю!</p><p>– А это же так сложно, – Фрэджайл не хотела, но все равно улыбнулась. Потом закатила глаза, когда Хиггс уставился на нее, и опустила Лу на пол. – Был какой-то еще вариант кроме черного?</p><p>– Ну. Сначала я думал о розовом, – с каменным лицом сообщил Сэм.</p><p>– Твою мать, это что сейчас было, настоящая шутка?! – Хиггс одернул толстовку с капюшоном и в изумлении перевел взгляд на Сэма. – Ущипните меня кто-нибудь, это на самом деле происходит?! Ты умеешь шутить?!</p><p>– Только по вторникам.</p><p>Фрэджайл вздохнула, изо всех сил пытаясь не рассмеяться. Покосилась на Сэма – он все-таки сдался, улыбнулся краем рта и осторожно глянул на нее, будто проверяя – не злится ли? Нет, ничего подобного. На Хиггса – постоянно. На него – вряд ли.</p><p>– Кажется, со мной ты однажды и в среду пробовал пошутить.</p><p>– Да? – Сэм пожал плечами. – Наверное. Не помню.</p><p>– Что говорите? – удивлялась Лу. – Что – розовое? А что – в среду?</p><p>Хиггс рухнул на кровать и громко застонал.</p><p>– Нет, только не о времени! Твою же мать!.. Кажется, я начинаю трезветь!</p><p>И только тогда Фрэджайл обратила внимание на царящий вокруг беспорядок. Сэм пожал плечами в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд.</p><p>– Я вернулся и нашел его так.</p><p>Она сжала кулаки – неосознанно, только начиная закипать.</p><p>– Черт возьми, значит, он сам выбрался?.. Вскрыл замок?</p><p>– Нет, – Сэм помотал головой, присел и начал закидывать какие-то инструменты в контейнер. – Я его оставил здесь.</p><p>– Проявил великодушие – не захотел будить! – снова подал голос Хиггс с кровати. Лу залезла и устроилась с ним рядом, с любопытством заглядывая в лицо.</p><p>– Игс!.. Играть!..</p><p>– Уйди нахрен, и без тебя тошно!.. – простонал он и прикрыл глаза рукой. Лу не пошевелилась – судя по всему, привыкла уже к его выступлениям. – Вот знаете, что самое дерьмовое? Это ощущение, когда я ничего не могу сделать! Наступает чертов вторник, за ним среда – и это совершенно от меня не зависит!.. Просто возмутительно!..</p><p>Фрэджайл присела рядом с Сэмом и начала помогать ему. Негромко спросила:</p><p>– Чем это он так набрался?</p><p>– Вон, – он мотнул головой на стол, где стояла пустая бутылка. – Это было на крайний случай.</p><p>Фрэджайл хихикнула.</p><p>– Ну, в следующий раз не будешь оставлять его наедине с алкоголем.</p><p>– Да пофиг уже, – Сэм пожал плечами, – алкоголя то больше нет!</p><p>– …отсутствие контроля над собственной жизнью убивает! – продолжал вещать Хиггс. – Будто я чья-то вещь! Чья-то собственность!..</p><p>Не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания, Сэм поинтересовался:</p><p>– Как с Берегом?</p><p>– Нормально, – она дернула плечом, – пока стабильно. Может быть, мне только показалось вчера. Я прыгнула еще несколько раз, чтобы проверить, и сбоев не случилось.</p><p>Вот теперь он должен был спросить ее, что за сбой был с тем поцелуем, только Сэм молчал и старательно укладывал герметичные пакеты с белковой смесью в коробку. Потом так же спокойно сложил на место оружие и патроны.</p><p>– Ничего не пропало? – Фрэджайл должна была это спросить, просто обязана.</p><p>Сэм хмыкнул.</p><p>– Не знаю, в кого ему стрелять – в нас? В себя?</p><p>Наверное, он был прав, но какая-то ее часть до сих пор исходила паникой: нельзя доверять Хиггсу! Он мог казаться безобидным, жалким, оскорбленным всеми вокруг и совершенно невинным, но доверять ему было все равно нельзя!</p><p>Она, наверное, отвлеклась на какое-то время, задумалась, потому что совершенно пропустила тот момент, когда Сэм протянул ей плоскую жестяную коробку размером с две ладони.</p><p>– Что это?</p><p>– Открой.</p><p>Не слишком информативно. Наверное, на лице у нее отразилось сомнение, потому что Сэм глянул с тревогой и просто впихнул коробочку ей в руки.</p><p>– Типа подарок. Просто подумал, что… может, ты откроешь наконец?</p><p>Но Фрэджайл было некогда, она зависла в новом, доселе неизведанном ощущении, к которому даже и слов нужных не могла подобрать.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Я просто подумал: ты носишь подарки мне и Лу, – Сэм покосился назад, где мелкая продолжала доставать Хиггса. Рассказывала ему, где они были и что видели по дороге в Терминал и обратно. Горы снега и еще больше снега, вот и все, ничего особенного. – А мне нечего дать взамен. Потому что у тебя и так все есть. Или было… В общем, удивить точно не получится, – чем дальше, тем больше заранее приготовленная речь разваливалась на куски. И Фрэджайл молчала. – Так что это просто глупость, – совсем стушевался Сэм, – ничего особенного там нет.</p><p>И вручать это самое ничего особенного он планировал совсем в другой обстановке. Хотя бы без Хиггса! Ну чего стоило немножко подождать?.. Но нет, Сэм в принципе удачные моменты по жизни выбирать не умел и сейчас пробовать не пытался.</p><p>Фрэджайл медленно открыла коробку и заглянула внутрь. Аккуратно поддела пальцем серебристую фольгу, втянула носом воздух.</p><p>– Шоколад.</p><p>– Да, – покаялся Сэм.</p><p>Она отломила кусочек двумя пальцами, поднесла к носу и понюхала снова, глаза зажмурила.</p><p>– Дорогой. Черный, горький.</p><p>Наверное, терпеть не может. Или у нее аллергия. Или еще что-нибудь.</p><p>Сэм затосковал. А тут еще проклятый Хиггс свесился с кровати, оценил происходящее в силу своих проспиртованных мозгов и взвыл:</p><p>– Ты шоколадку ей притащил, Сэмми?!.. Ну все, пиздец!</p><p>Это еще что, блядь, означало?</p><p>Спросить он не успел: Фрэджайл медленно положила кусочек на язык и так же, не открывая глаз, покатала его во рту. Кажется, ей понравилось – нет, она была в восторге. В экстазе. Сэму в голову полезли всякие неприличные мысли, и Фрэджайл совершенно не помогала. Это был всего-навсего кусочек шоколада, но то, что она делала с ним, выглядело возмутительно эротично.</p><p>А потом она застонала – совсем тихо, но этот звук, казалось, обернулся прямо вокруг сэмова члена, горячий и влажный, и… черт, все-таки время выбрал ужасно неудачно.</p><p>– Прямо на третью базу, – доверительно сообщил Хиггс. – С потрохами купил!</p><p>– Чего? – проворчал Сэм, пытаясь сообразить, о чем он говорит, пытаясь не смотреть на лицо Фрэджайл и не думать, какое было бы у нее лицо, когда бы он… когда…</p><p>– Что это, Ай?.. Что ты ешь? – звонко спросила Лу, усаживаясь на краю постели рядом с Хиггсом.</p><p>Фрэджайл наконец открыла глаза и выдохнула. Облизала губы: Сэм не пялился, опустил глаза, пытаясь справиться с возбуждением, но все равно заметил.</p><p>– Лу, иди сюда.</p><p>Та с готовностью перебралась ближе, и тогда Фрэджайл так же аккуратно, как и прежде, отломила совсем маленький кусочек и протянула ей.</p><p>– Не глотай сразу.</p><p>Лу недоверчиво покосилась на Сэма, но он кивнул – теперь это шоколад Фрэджайл, и она может делиться им с кем хочет. Только не с Хиггсом!</p><p>– Горько! – скривилась Лу, собиралась выплюнуть, но Фрэджайл прижала палец ей ко рту.</p><p>– Сейчас станет лучше, подожди!</p><p>И правда, через несколько мгновений мордашка у Лу посветлела. Но от второго кусочка она отказалась, отвернулась и смешно наморщила нос.</p><p>– Нет, Ай, не надо!</p><p>– К горечи нужно привыкнуть, – Фрэджайл закинула кусочек шоколада себе в рот. Сэм приготовился все пережить заново, но на этот раз она глаз закрывать не стала, смотрела прямо на него.</p><p>– Спасибо. Сто лет не ела настоящего шоколада.</p><p>– Все еще недоумеваю, на какие гребаные лайки он все это достает?! – Хиггс тоже взгляда с нее не сводил, валялся, подперев голову рукой, и ему тоже нравилось, что он видел. Внутри у Сэма заворочалось тяжелое, непонятное. Хиггса взять бы за шкварник и выставить из комнаты, но… Даже придумать, что там дальше этого «но» так сразу не получалось.</p><p>– На мои гребаные лайки, – прорычал Сэм.</p><p>На все те, заработанные во время выполнения заданий от Бриджесов, пока он бродил по континенту кругами, соединяя Узлы и Выживальщиков с помощью Кьюпида. Конечно, много ушло в первое время – Лу требовалась еда и одежда, и проверка от лучших врачей UCA, которые не были связаны с Бриджесами и не могли донести на Сэма. Еще огромная куча мелочей, предметов, о которых Сэм никогда не задумывался, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Он перебирался с места на место, нигде не останавливаясь надолго, выбирал заброшенные здания, уцелевшие под темпоральным дождем, отыскивал бункеры, о которых никому не было известно. Встречался с людьми – приходилось, что тут поделаешь. Люди были нужны Лу, без них бы она не выжила.</p><p>Лайков у Сэма было много поначалу – а на что их тратить? Ему никогда не приходило в голову просадить их на что-то типа пиццы с салями. Или с хамоном иберико, что бы это ни значило. А потом еще шампанским запить! Ну, одежда, это понятно, новый комбинезон без логотипов Бриджес, чтобы не палиться, еще вещи для Лу, все эти пеленки-распашонки, десять сортов смеси для грудных младенцев, лекарства на все случаи жизни, детская кроватка, детский стульчик, игрушки…</p><p>В общем и целом, Сэм уже некоторое время подумывал, чтобы вернуться к работе курьера. Фрилансером, разумеется. Хотя бы на полгода, пока погода позволяет передвигаться вместе с Лу – а от холодов они бы так же прятались в каком-нибудь бункере.</p><p>Он и сейчас изредка поглядывал на потерянные грузы, но все уговаривал себя потерпеть. Количество лайков на счету сокращалось довольно медленно, так что он мог позволить себе одну шоколадку.</p><p>Или, может быть, пару. Фрэджайл отломила еще кусочек и положила в рот. Слегка улыбнулась: ее губы были испачканы шоколадом, совсем немного, но маленькое пятнышко осталось слева.</p><p>– И оно того стоит.</p><p>Сэм напрочь потерял нить разговора и не мог сообразить, что она имеет в виду. А потом Фрэджайл наклонилась вперед и прижалась губами к его губам. Шепнула:</p><p>– Правда, спасибо.</p><p>А потом ее язык, испачканный шоколадом, коснулся его рта, толкнулся внутрь, и Сэм обхватил его губами, мало осознавая, что происходит. Сладость ее рта, сладость шоколада, все это смешалось и взорвалось у него в голове, ударило отдачей в живот, спустилось прямо по всей длине члена. Фрэджайл протолкнула языком ему в рот нерастаявший кусочек шоколада, теплый от ее слюны, улыбнулась, не прерывая поцелуй.</p><p>– Вкусно?..</p><p>Возмутительно. Сэм никогда не представлял, что с едой можно такое вытворять. Ему хотелось вылизать внутреннюю поверхность ее щек, трогать ее язык своим языком, целовать, целовать, целовать…</p><p>– Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, – пробормотал Хиггс.</p><p>Вот дерьмо. Сэм отшатнулся быстрее, чем сам успел заметить, глянул на ублюдка – лицо у того и правда позеленело.</p><p>– Черт, – выдохнула Фрэджайл.</p><p>Вместе им удалось как-то дотащить его до ванной, где Хиггс рухнул на колени перед унитазом и его вывернуло наизнанку.</p><p>– Черт, – повторила Фрэджайл, но ее голос казался менее ошеломленным, чем раньше. А потом она глянула на Сэма и начала хихикать. Лу сунулась было в дверь, но поморщилась и громко заявила:</p><p>– Фу! Игс опять болеет!</p><p>Фрэджайл все смеялась, и Сэм улыбнулся, глядя на нее. Все у них всегда через одно место, было и будет, надо смириться. Ненормальным так положено.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Вот не надо было появляться в Столичном Узле, как знала. В коридоре на Фрэджайл выскочил Дедмэн, воскликнул:</p><p>– Я всего на минуточку!</p><p>И в своей привычной манере затолкал ее в какую-то подсобку, тесную и заставленную стеллажами от пола до потолка. Привалился к двери и, снедаемый жадным любопытством, выдохнул:</p><p>– Ну, что там?</p><p>– Что – где? – Фрэджайл на всякий случай притворилась дурой. Поздновато, конечно, но авось прокатит.</p><p>– У вас с лохматым парнем! И как поживает Маленькая Козявка! Не знаю, где, но где-то там, куда вы забрали этого полудохлого маньяка! – выпалил тот на одном дыхании.</p><p>Значит, у Хиггса теперь тоже было кодовое имя. Надо запомнить и рассказать – ему совершенно точно не понравится.</p><p>– Нормально, – она пожала плечами и сложила руки на груди – но перед этим будто ненароком продемонстрировала Дедмэну браслеты передатчика.</p><p>– Ой, да ладно, – скривился тот. – По всем признакам Дайхардмэн очень старательно пытается сделать вид, что никого из них никогда не существовало – ни Сэ… самого известного курьера Америки, ни самого ужасного террориста Америки!</p><p>А вот это передавать Хиггсу уже не стоило – точно бы возгордился, а у него и так самолюбия через край. Даже когда он сидел на полу, икал и вытирал с подбородка собственную блевотину. Картинка была отличная, хоть фото делай – Фрэджайл вставила бы его в рамочку и повесила в персональной галерее славы. Но увы, приходилось надеяться только на свою память.</p><p>– Мы разговариваем в какой-то кладовке, – напомнила она Дедмэну.</p><p>– Это на всякий случай!</p><p>Его паранойя была воистину бесконечной.</p><p>– И ты используешь прозвища вместо настоящих имен!</p><p>– Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом объяснять, что это за люди и откуда я их знаю! – важно изрек Дедмэн, и когда Фрэджайл закатила глаза, продолжил с тем же напором. – Нормально – это вовсе не ответ! Я имею право знать хоть какие-то подробности! А может, они в опасности? Что-то плохое происходит? Ты поэтому не хочешь мне говорить? Что-то случилось?</p><p>– Ох, да ничего не случилось, успокойся! Сэм контролирует ситуацию!</p><p>Ну, или хотя бы пытается. Частично Фрэджайл понимала его стратегию: дать Хиггсу столько свободы, сколько возможно, и посмотреть, как тот себя поведет. Просто потому, что нельзя же вечно держать его под замком? Но с другой стороны она испытывала какое-то иррациональное раздражение, когда видела их: Лу тыкает Хиггсу в плечо Фиолетового Выродка и требует немедленно поиграть с ней, а Хиггс вяло отмахивается. Сэм делает кофе с молоком для Хиггса, а тот ухмыляется в ответ.</p><p>Это была какая-то совсем уже нелогичная чертовщина, и Фрэджайл не могла понять, как к такому относиться.</p><p>– Сэм контролирует? Ну ладно, – неожиданно быстро успокоился Дедмэн, сдвинул очки и глянул на нее со внезапной заботой. – А ваши с ним дела как?</p><p><em>В смысле,</em> едва не вырвалось у Фрэджайл, <em>какие именно дела,</em> что он имеет в виду?</p><p>– Что-нибудь сдвинулось с мертвой точки или буксуете по-прежнему? Сэм, конечно, взрослый мужик и все такое, но я бы не стал на него полагаться в важных вопросах. Будь поактивней! Не бойся его подталкивать снова и снова – это должно когда-нибудь подействовать! Терпением, правда, придется запастись надолго, но рано или поздно он поймет – не каменный же! Просто будь с ним честна, повторяй, чего хочешь снова и снова, и однажды он сообразит! Он хочет общаться с людьми, хочет, чтобы ты была рядом, вот только даже себе боится в этом признаться!</p><p>– Вот как, – ей с трудом удалось вытолкнуть из себя эти два коротких слова.</p><p>– Конечно, кто я такой, чтобы давать вам советы, – Дедмэн потер рукой шрам на лбу. – Но, знаешь, наблюдать за вашими танцами друг вокруг друга иногда бывает довольно мучительно!</p><p>– Нет, продолжай… – заинтригованно протянула Фрэджайл, успев справиться с собой. – Что-нибудь еще? Рекомендации? Предложения?</p><p>– Я уверен, ты и сама все прекрасно знаешь! – заявил он, но тут же подпрыгнул, когда в голову ему пришла очередная блестящая мысль. – Ты можешь пригласить его на свиданье! В какое-нибудь необычное романтическое место!</p><p>Ага. Уже пробовала однажды. Приятного вечера с лужей смолы.</p><p>– Или приготовить ужин! Что-нибудь легкое, но сытное, и не забудь про напитки!</p><p>Готовить Фрэджайл умела не очень, скорее даже, если честно – очень не умела. Сварить кофе или развести протеиновый коктейль – легко. Она подозревала, Сэм здорово обогнал ее в искусстве кулинарии за последнее время. Правда, был еще вариант заказать пиццу…</p><p>Приятного вечера под вопли Хиггса.</p><p>– Нет, не то, – Дедмэн тут же отмел в сторону все предыдущие варианты, – нужно учитывать, с кем имеешь дело, все эти изыски он вряд ли оценит… Тогда, может быть, тебе стоит просто поставить его перед фактом? Сказать все как есть и предложить определиться здесь и сейчас?</p><p>– Он вроде бы уже определился, – Фрэджайл очень надеялась, что ее щеки не порозовели от воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне. О шоколаде, поцелуях и очень разочарованном выражении на лице Сэма, когда он обнаружил очередную помеху.</p><p>Приятного вечера под звуки рвоты.</p><p>– И? – Дедмэн смотрел на нее с надеждой. – Что-нибудь произошло?</p><p>– Ты кто, мой отец? – отрезала Фрэджайл.</p><p>Вообще, конечно, он был прав: стоило предпринять что-то и как можно скорее – дальше выносить эту неопределенность становилось все труднее и труднее с каждым днем. Она пыталась сделать все медленно ради Сэма – и ради себя тоже, потому что несмотря на всю внешнюю уверенность страшно было до ужаса.</p><p>– Нет, но я просто забочусь о вас обоих! – возмутился Дедмэн и тут же подозрительно нахмурился. – Это же не Козявка вам мешает?</p><p>Фрэджайл уставилась на него в ответ, и он тут же принялся извиняться, а в конце концов жалобно произнес:</p><p>– Я просто подумал, что вы могли бы как-нибудь снова принести ее ко мне! Она забавная! Любопытная, очень быстрая, и очень, очень развитая! Я бы никогда подумал, не мог даже представить, что ребенок, который провел столько времени… – он понизил голос, но так и не договорил, помотал головой и указал на браслет-передатчик на руке. – В общем, она великолепная. И я хочу ее снова увидеть!</p><p>– Посмотрим, – Фрэджайл неопределенно пожала плечами. Вряд ли Сэм горит желанием снова появляться в Столичном, да в особенности после того, как вернулся обратно не один.</p><p>– Скажи ему! – настаивал Дедмэн. – Это ужасно, что теперь я не могу постоянно находиться на связи с Сэ… самым упрямым человеком на континенте! Я бы столько интересного мог ему рассказать! Я убежден, результаты исследований его бы заинтересовали!</p><p>Фрэджайл его уверенность не разделяла: больше Сэма сейчас бы заинтересовал новый трицикл – его старый выглядел неважно, и, судя по всему, был абсолютно непригоден к езде по снегу. Еще, наверное, ему могла бы пригодиться нормальная кровать вместо сдвинутых вместе контейнеров, на которых он спал. Или хотя бы бутылка виски взамен той, которую прикончил Хиггс.</p><p>Она не могла подарить ему трицикл или кровать, но достать выпивку было не так уж и сложно. Особенно если иметь нужные связи. Ну и потом не забыть припрятать от Хиггса.</p><p>– Я могу дать тебе его код в системе, – сказала Фрэджайл. – Как минимум раз в неделю он бывает у Терминала, так что письма читает.</p><p>– Неужели! – обрадовался Дедмэн. – Наконец-то хоть какая-то хорошая новость!</p><p>– Но за это мне нужна небольшая услуга…</p><p>– Все, что угодно! – опрометчиво пообещал он.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ублюдок сидел и ковырял бинты. Сэм уже прикрикнул на него один раз и Хиггс отдернул руку, но потом прошло немного времени – и он снова начал ковырять бинты на руках.</p><p>– Прекрати.</p><p>– Чешется, – пожаловался тот. – Неужели ты не понимаешь? Ломал когда-нибудь кости?</p><p>Вообще-то, однажды Сэм сломал шею, но помнил он про то неудачное падение очень немного – наверное, к лучшему.</p><p>– Чертовы гребаные швы, – Хиггс снова потянулся к бинту, но отвел руку и вместо этого потер кулаком лоб. Он кривился каждый раз, когда думал, что Сэм не видит: наверное, от похмелья башка трещала еще как. У Сэма в аптечке были припасены обезболивающие, но он не предлагал. Перебьется как-нибудь, не маленький. Хиггс и не просил, только болтал еще больше, чем обычно.</p><p>– Нет бы аккуратные белые полоски, а? Всегда зарастают вкривь и вкось, отвратительные пятна, да еще и с буграми! Ненавижу шрамы!</p><p>– Так какого хрена ты их прибавить решил, а? – спросил Сэм.</p><p>Хиггс посмотрел на него, будто на больного. На ребенка неразумного, который задавал совсем уже глупые вопросы.</p><p>– Если бы все получилось, плевать на шрамы, – серьезно произнес он. – Какая разница, с чем отправляться в развеселое путешествие?</p><p>– Это ты про смерть? Так прям и весело?</p><p>– Типа, ты сам никогда не пробовал, – оскалился Хиггс. – Не знаешь, что ли, этого чудного ощущения, когда хочется, чтобы все отстали и не трогали? Не возвращали, не приказывали, не заставляли что-то делать, не будили просто потому, что…</p><p>– Шуруповерт подай.</p><p>– Чего?</p><p>– Ту штуку, похожую на пистолет, с желтой ручкой.</p><p>Хиггс дотянулся до шуруповерта, оглядел его и передал Сэму.</p><p>– А Бриджесы не обидятся, что у тебя их инструменты?</p><p>– Их инструменты давно Мулы украли, – Сэм выровнял полку по меткам и начал прикручивать. – А я нашел и забрал. А если вот она, – он мотнул головой на Лу, которая с открытым ртом смотрела какой-то мультик про говорящих животных по голопроектору, – она еще ни хрена не видела и не знает, ее тоже всего лишить? В момент?</p><p>– Ох, – тот со стоном откинулся назад, оперся на локти и прикрыл глаза, – Сэмми, ты рассуждаешь как обыватель. Типичная установка «жизнь – величайшая ценность», а «дети – святы и чисты». Попробуй когда-нибудь выйти за грани навязанных тебе принципов! Кем она будет, когда вырастет? Курьером? Со шрамами на плечах, мозолями на ногах и бесконечными мыслями о том, как бы выспаться? Или, если у нее ДУМ – о, невероятное везение! – она будет видеть кошмары, шарахаться от Тварей, или, как Фрэдж, гадать, сколько прыжков удастся еще сделать до аневризмы?</p><p>– Нет у Фрэдж аневризмы, – сказал Сэм не оборачиваясь.</p><p>– Пока нет, так скоро будет! – не отставал Хиггс. – И вообще – что ты там строишь?</p><p>Он поднял один из шурупов, которые валялись на полу, и кинул Сэму в голову, но промазал, прошипел ругательство сквозь зубы и повалился на пол со стоном.</p><p>– Стеллаж, – Сэм подобрал шуруп и вставил его в гнездо. – Надо сложить все это барахло нормально.</p><p>– И нахрена? Ты, кажется, собираешься сдернуть отсюда, как только снег растает, так к чему же устраивать пляски вокруг мебели?</p><p>– Потому что так будет удобнее.</p><p>– Ага, – судя по тону, которым это было произнесено, ни хрена он не поверил. В Сэма полетел очередной шуруп. – Должен признать, место отличное. Я бы, конечно, выбрал что-то более просторное, более светлое, изысканное – без обид! – но для тебя сойдет.</p><p>– Твой бункер был полным дерьмом, – вспомнил Сэм и добавил, просто чтобы позлить гадину, – без обид.</p><p>Хиггс рассмеялся сухим неприятным смехом. Сэм даже глянул через плечо, пытаясь сообразить, что того так рассмешило.</p><p>– Да уж. Мой бункер – просто отстой по сравнению с этим уютным гнездышком.</p><p>Обижаться на него было бессмысленно, так что Сэм просто протянул руку и подождал немного. Хиггс издал тихий звук, что-то среднее между фырканьем и хмыканьем и уронил очередной шуруп в подставленную ладонь.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– Тебе бы не пришлось беспокоиться обо всем этом, если бы мой план сработал, – сообщил Хиггс. – И – пожалуйста.</p><p>Его неожиданные разговоры, сводящиеся к основной «как хорошо было бы, если бы все умерли» теме, Сэма даже не особо раздражали. Люди, которых он встречал, постоянно болтали: о своих увлечениях, мечтах и целях, частенько и об отношениях тоже. Хиггс пришел в восторг от книг по египтологии, которые Сэм зачем-то забрал из заброшенного бункера. Думал, вдруг там что-то интересное. Оказалось – да, вот только интересно это было только одному Хиггсу. Стоило только Сэму откинуть крышку контейнера, как у Хиггса загорелись глаза, он сгреб всю стопку и утащил в свое логово.</p><p>Ну и хер с ним. Пока он не требовал кайал и не устраивал обрядов с кровавыми жертвоприношениями, можно было потерпеть.</p><p>Хм. Жертвоприношения. В голове ворочалась какая-то странная мысль, но Сэму понадобилось прикрутить еще две полки, прежде чем сформулировать все словами.</p><p>– Почему ты не убил Фрэджайл?</p><p>– Ты ж меня знаешь, – не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять – тот оскалился в улыбке. Удивительно, но кажется, весьма жалкие способности Сэма в чтении людей существенно возросли за последнее время – с этими двумя, Фрэдж и Хиггсом. Лу в этот список не входила, она с самого начала была особенной.</p><p>Сэм обернулся, чтобы посмотреть: она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и подпевала песенке из мультфильма, беспокоиться не о чем.</p><p> – Убивать вот так – слишком просто, неэлегантно, – продолжал распинаться Хиггс. – Слишком быстро, скучно, словно я подарок дарю, а не наказываю! Фрэдж сама нарывалась: вся такая самоотверженная, <em>я хочу помочь людям, </em>бла-бла-бла, <em>каждый должен сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное, </em>весь этот беспросветный гуманизм и жертвенность, тьфу!</p><p>– И за что ты ее наказывал? За гуманизм?</p><p>Сэм обернулся и глянул на Хиггса. Тот по-прежнему лежал на полу и снова теребил повязку на правом запястье. Заметил, что Сэм смотрит, отдернул руку и вскинул бровь.</p><p>– А хоть бы и так, то что? Не устраивает, да?</p><p>– Амелия тебе что-то говорила?</p><p>Тот недобро сощурился, но ухмыляться не перестал.</p><p>– А-ме-ли-я! Прекрасная сестренка, златовласая богиня! – мечтательно протянул он. – Вот кто знал толк в утонченных пытках! Она умела заражать своим энтузиазмом, у нее всегда было столько восхитительных идей: вот помню, однажды…</p><p>– Хиггс, – перебил Сэм, – это Амелия заставила тебя изуродовать Фрэджайл?</p><p>Тот смотрел на него, буквально секунду, а потом запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Произнес абсолютно спокойным, деловым тоном.</p><p>– Нет, конечно. Как ты мог такое подумать? Га не вернется в испорченное тело, ты что, забыл? Убить ее было бы проще всего – быстро, чисто, один удар ножом или, может быть, пуля в голову, я бы засунул пистолет ей в рот, прямо между губ – видишь этот прекрасный сексуальный подтекст? Будто бы она в последний раз мне…</p><p>– Хиггс, – снова оборвал его Сэм, – это было жертвоприношение? Для Амелии?</p><p>На сей раз тот молчал долго. Сэм даже подумал – не ответит. Но потом Хиггс глубоко вздохнул и заявил подчеркнуто легкомысленным тоном:</p><p>– Да, что-то типа того. Доказательство моей преданности и лояльности, а еще прекрасный способ поставить на место зарвавшуюся девчонку. Теперь доволен? Ясно тебе все?</p><p>– Вполне.</p><p>Сэм повернулся к стеллажу и стал прикреплять последнюю полку. Ясно ему было одно: Хиггс не убил Фрэдж, хотя мог. Он уничтожил ее, ударил в уязвимую точку – хитрая сволочь, настоящий садист, – но все-таки не убил.</p><p>Хотя Амелия очень этого хотела.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>На этой неделе я управилась с вычиткой пораньше, поэтому новый кусочек будет сегодня, тадам!<br/>Высокий рейтинг идет в основном из-за грязных языков всех присутствующих, но конкретно эта глава содержит графические описания секса (гет).<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С ним что-то случилось. Будто он что-то хорошенько обдумал, пока ее не было, и принял решение, а теперь бросился выполнять, пока не перегорело.</p><p>Фрэджайл против совсем не была. Она подставляла ему шею, выгибалась, когда Сэм целовал ее, и беззвучно повторяла только одно: не останавливайся. Только бы он не вздумал все бросить прямо сейчас.</p><p>Они вроде бы приняли все необходимые меры предосторожности: заперли Хиггса вместе с его книжками, одеялом и нытьем про то, что он не хочет опять сидеть в темноте один-одинешенек (наглая ложь, свет у него был, Фрэджайл проверила на всякий случай), поиграли с Лу, почитали ей сказку и уложили спать, а потом отправились на Берег. С первого раза опять не получилось, пришлось сосредоточиться очень сильно, настроиться – и вот он, край океана и заходящее солнце, которое не сдвинулось ни на миллиметр ближе к горизонту.</p><p>Фрэджайл не стала отвлекаться на наряды в этот раз, осталась в привычном комбинезоне и белой футболке. Так было проще, легче, и пальцы Сэма управились со всеми застежками даже быстрее, чем она могла представить. Легли на обнаженную кожу, очертили ребра, скользнули к животу.</p><p>– Ты можешь сделать все, что хочешь, – прошептала она между поцелуями. – Абсолютно все.</p><p>Сэм исследовал ее тело, будто оно стало картой, по которой ему нужно было проложить маршрут доставки. Отмечал все долины и горные хребты, проторял дорогу от одного узла к другому, соединял точки. Клеймил ее пальцами и языком, и Фрэджайл мимоходом жалела: ни следа не останется на память.</p><p>Он глянул вопросительно, чуть притормозил между бедер, еще не касаясь ее, но обжигая дыханием.</p><p>– Все, что угодно, – пробормотала Фрэджайл и подтолкнула его пальцы под резинку хлопковых трусиков. Вместе они стянули последний клочок одежды, и когда Сэм прижался щекой к ее согнутому колену и медленно опустился вниз по бедру, царапая щетиной на подбородке, Фрэджайл едва не закричала. Это было слишком много и в то же время недостаточно; она ждала, когда он прикоснется к ней, и ловила последние мгновения, пытаясь запомнить, как все было – без него.</p><p>– Ты дрожишь, – сказал Сэм, и его слова защекотали внутреннюю поверхность ее бедра. Фрэджайл нервно хмыкнула, набрала полную грудь соленого, влажного воздуха.</p><p>– Это ничего. Скоро пройдет.</p><p>Ложь, еще одна ложь, и когда Сэм наконец прижался к ней – губами, языком, пробуя выступившую влагу, – то заставил пожалеть о своих словах. И вообще – пожалеть, что они потеряли столько времени, все тянули зачем-то, бродили друг вокруг друга, говорили, смотрели, но ни хрена не делали, а теперь…</p><p>Он облизал ее складки, отыскивая клитор: не слишком умело, тыкаясь ртом и носом, сбиваясь с ритма и бормоча что-то под нос. Фрэджайл задрожала еще сильнее. Она сжала руку в кулак, впилась ногтями в кожу только чтобы не вцепиться в его длинные волосы, не начать управлять самой, вести, контролировать. Он знал все и без нее, он вспомнит. Его не нужно учить, сам разберется.</p><p>Нашел. Обхватил губами, пососал. Фрэджайл стиснула зубы так, что они заскрипели. Не сдержалась, вскинула руку, мазнула пальцами по щеке – и Сэм принял это за одобрение, начал лизать активнее. Собрал пальцами ее влагу у самого входа, толкнулся внутрь, одновременно прижимаясь губами и орудуя языком.</p><p>Когда его пальцы оказались внутри, она не выдержала, застонала, вскинула бедра навстречу. Сэм выдохнул, прерывисто и резко, а потом снова опустил голову, прижимаясь подбородком, губами, языком, всем сразу, проталкивая два пальца глубже и сгибая их. Он облизывал ее клитор и одновременно трахал ее своей рукой, и Фрэджайл вцепилась пальцами в песок, чувствуя, как из горла рвется крик. Она не думала… не могла представить, предположить, что это окажется так. С тем же успехом он мог содрать с нее кожу, оставив только обнаженные нервы, натянутые до предела. Ее ноги продолжали дрожать вместе с телом, но страх наконец ушел. Вообще-то, она не чувствовала ничего – кроме ослепительного, болезненного удовольствия.</p><p>Сэм издал какой-то приглушенный звук и замер на миг, потом уткнулся в ее ногу и прикусил кожу на внутренней поверхности бедра. Несильно, но ощутимо, и больше ничего не делал, только дышал слишком часто и шумно. Фрэджайл обиженно застонала, сжалась вокруг его пальцев – жаль, что и это не получится забрать с собой, ни малейшего знака на ее теле. Через пару секунд он снова вернулся к ее клитору, а еще повернул пальцы внутри, пытаясь отыскать чувствительное местечко. <em>Не нужно,</em> хотела сказать ему Фрэджайл, <em>я кончу и без этого, только не останавливайся.</em></p><p>Но он старался, это было очевидно, немного суетливо, восхитительно неряшливо, и когда в какой-то миг кончики его пальцев все-таки отыскали правильный угол, она застонала не сдерживаясь, громко, отчаянно. Ощущения накатили разом, стали такими острыми, что терпеть невозможно.</p><p>Она отключилась, наверное, на какое-то время. Потеряла ощущение пространства, просто лежала и смотрела в небо, беспросветно серое и пустое, без облаков и птиц. Сэм лежал рядом, и когда Фрэджайл наконец нашла в себе силы повернуть голову и встретить его взгляд, казался лишь немного взволнованным.</p><p>– Все нормально?</p><p>– Лучше не бывает, – честно ответила она.</p><p>Спустя еще пару секунд вспомнила, потянулась рукой к его поясу, но Сэм перехватил ее по дороге.</p><p>– Не надо. Уже… все.</p><p>Фрэджайл слабо улыбнулась. Она не собиралась смеяться над ним, просто… они оба оказались не слишком избалованы. Что-то подобное она и подозревала.</p><p>Она перекатилась на бок, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Не смогла удержаться, тут же прижалась губами к его губам – все еще мокрым от ее сока, – и Сэм ответил, мягко проталкивая язык в ее рот, неспешно обводя десны, лаская ее язык.</p><p>Они могли бы заниматься этим бесконечно. Никуда не ходить, остаться на Берегу и валяться вот так.</p><p>Сэм вдруг оторвался от нее, поморщился.</p><p>– Охренеть. Никогда не думал, что не захочу возвращаться с Берега.</p><p>Тогда уж Фрэджайл точно захихикала, и когда они оказались в Убежище, тоже продолжала хихикать. Сэм в мгновение ока скатился с кровати, бесшумно подошел к кроватке и склонился над Лу.</p><p>– Она спит.</p><p>– Это хорошо, – Фрэджайл уселась на кровати, но перед этим проверила, хорошо ли застегнут комбинезон. Все ее тело будто вибрировало от энергии и одновременно казалось слишком тяжелым, расслабленным. Двигаться не хотелось, но все равно нужно было – ее ждали на западном побережье, куда до сих пор отваживались пробираться лишь немногие смельчаки. Поэтому – собраться, прыгнуть за пакетом, прыгнуть на место. И где-то по дороге стереть с лица эту улыбку во весь рот, которая так и рвется наружу.</p><p>Даже Сэм заметил, стоял и смотрел на нее.</p><p>– Ты такая…</p><p>Довольная? Хорошо оттраханая? Сияющая?</p><p>– Красивая, – наконец справился он, и Фрэджайл удивленно распахнула глаза. – Очень красивая, – повторил он, не отводя взгляда.</p><p>– Ну, спасибо, – она соскользнула с кровати, пытаясь игнорировать боль в мышцах – эта боль неправильная, чужая. Боль внутри нее – сладкая, ноющая, пустота в том месте, что еще недавно так восхитительно заполнили его пальцы – вот что стоит ощущать. – И как мне теперь с таким довольным лицом на работе появиться?</p><p>– Зайди к Хиггсу.</p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга еще миг, а потом одновременно начали смеяться.</p><p>Но идея была не так уж плоха. Фрэджайл распрощалась с Сэмом – еще один поцелуй в губы, долгий и жадный, будто они только что не провели больше часа на Берегу, пытаясь выяснить, сколько поцелуев будет достаточно, чтобы наконец оторваться друг от друга, – и прыгнула в соседний отсек.</p><p>Хиггс только глянул на нее снизу вверх со своего места на полу и тут же вскинулся навстречу.</p><p>– Твою-то мать, неужели свершилось?.. Этот рохля наконец вспомнил, зачем ему член?.. Ой, нет, или вы всего-навсего полапали друг друга в темноте под одеялом? Умоляю, не томи, я должен знать все подробности!</p><p>– Обойдешься, – Фрэджайл подошла ближе, продолжая улыбаться. Даже Хиггс ее сейчас не бесил как обычно.</p><p>– Я ничего не сказал Сэмми про тот поцелуй, – объявил он и глазами захлопал, сама невинность.</p><p>– И что теперь? Мне шоколадку тебе принести? – совсем уже развеселилась она.</p><p>– Ну… было бы неплохо, – он скользнул языком между губ, тронул поджившую отметину от удара, продолжая выжидающе смотреть на Фрэджайл. – Так что же у вас было? Судя по всему, он не такой тупица, каким кажется каждый раз, когда открывает рот! Ну же, Фрэдж, не томи!.. Он тебя трахнул? Или вы просто обжимались? Языком? Пальцами?</p><p>– Почти угадал, – проворковала она, подмигнула Хиггсу и прыгнула, улыбаясь еще шире, чем прежде.</p><p>Вот черт! А все должно было совсем наоборот быть!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Отвали нахуй.</p><p>– Не тот ответ, который я рассчитывал получить. Позволишь задать еще один вопрос – почему? Какие у тебя существуют веские основания для отказа? Чем конкретно я могу тебе помешать?</p><p>– Это до хрена вопросов, – огрызнулся Сэм.</p><p>Стоило признать: временами находиться рядом с Хиггсом было вполне терпимо. Тот сидел, уткнувшись в книжки – когда свои закончились, вытащил у Сэма планшет и возвращать наотрез отказался, а потом еще и язвил по поводу подборки текстов в архиве. Книги, которые принесла Фрэдж, там тоже были, но ублюдок их никак не прокомментировал.</p><p>Он избегал всяческих контактов с Лу – почему-то она очень хотела с ним играть, как Сэм ни старался объяснить, что от Хиггса лучше держаться подальше: он не Фрэдж, не Дедмэн и не Хартмэн. Хиггс – что-то ближе к Тварям, которых Лу уже не могла видеть, но по-прежнему ощущала. Было ли это доказательством ее ДУМа, Сэм не знал, и, честно говоря, боялся даже спрашивать у кого-то. Так вот, с Хиггсом она уперлась и все тут, решила, что все ее пластиковые фламинго, динозавры, коровы и прочие представители вымершей фауны страсть как хотят познакомиться с Игсом. Хиггс, к счастью, ответным желанием не горел – обходил ее по дуге, а когда Лу становилась совсем уже навязчивой, рявкал что-нибудь гневное и прогонял ее. Она уходила, но потом все равно возвращалась: он для нее вроде какого-то гребаного манита был.</p><p>Хиггс жрал, что дают, спал, где придется, – весьма полезные качества, заслуживающие уважения. Он был умным – чертовски умным, как догадывался Сэм и получал подтверждение пару раз, когда тот, задумавшись, вдруг начал рассказывать о Новой физике, которая с Выходом смерти моментально перешла из теоретических разработок в очень даже прикладную науку. Он распинался о том, как мечтал увидеть уцелевший адронный коллайдер, но прыжки на другой континент были невозможны в силу, опять-таки, каких-то физических явлений, уровня хиралевого загрязнения и прочих вещей… В конце концов Хиггс будто споткнулся, глянул на Сэма недоумевающим взглядом и умолк.</p><p>Конечно же, у него случались и плохие дни, когда Хиггс орал на Сэма, оскорблял еще больше чем обычно, пытался унизить Фрэдж и вообще вел себя как полный мудак. Казалось, он открывает рот только чтобы сказать какую-нибудь гадость – намеренно жестокую, отвратительную и мерзкую. Он подначивал Сэма, дразнил его, нарывался всеми доступными способами. Иногда казалось, что заткнуть его можно только хорошим ударом в челюсть, так что Сэм сжимал кулаки, примерялся… и ничего не делал. Хиггс казался разочарованным.</p><p>Иногда все было еще хуже: он начинал нести какой-то бред, невидящими глазами глядел в пространство перед собой, обращался к Амелии, обвинял ее и умолял о чем-то. Временами он сбивался на язык, который Сэм даже не понимал, и бормотал часами что-то совсем бессвязное.</p><p>Однако это случалось довольно редко, так что даже беспокоиться особо было не о чем.</p><p>Ну а сегодня он словно сбесился.</p><p>– Ответь мне честно и прямо – почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? – Хиггс остановился перед Сэмом и скрестил руки на груди. – Сколько ты говоришь, восемь километров? Ерунда же, что там идти!</p><p>– Я тебя обратно не потащу, – предупредил Сэм. Проверил рюкзак: банка с криптобиотами, теплое одеяло для Лу на случай, если температура упадет, якорный крюк и Фиолетовый Выродок. – Это как понимать? – он повернулся к Лу и укоризненно поглядел на нее.</p><p>– Персик п’дет гулять!</p><p>– Нахуй, – пробормотал Сэм, выкидывая Выродка из рюкзака.</p><p>– Нет! – огорченно взвыла Лу. – Эм, нет!..</p><p>Хиггс издал какой-то сдавленный звук и прислонился к стене.</p><p>– Объясни мне, почему фиолетового медведя зовут Персик? Или это собака?..</p><p>– А хрен его, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Ей слово понравилось, наверное.</p><p>С Лу такое иногда бывало. Она учила новые слова каждый день, выхватывала из книг, мультфильмов, подбирала в разговорах. Сэм уже задумывался – если так пойдет, она и ругаться станет, как он? Плохо. С этим надо было что-то делать, вот только что? Как тут не ругаться, когда Хиггс опять достает!</p><p>– Я не могу здесь больше сидеть, – продолжал ныть тот, – все время только четыре стены и больше ничего, постоянно!</p><p>– Я ж тебя выпускал, – напомнил Сэм. – Вчера это было.</p><p>– О, какое великодушие! – Хиггс закатил глаза. – Пятнадцать минут? Да уж, отменная прогулка! Я просто дойду с тобой до Терминала и вернусь обратно, что может случиться? Сбегать я не собираюсь!</p><p>Сэм покосился на него. Ничего не говорил, но ублюдок снова состроил рожу.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, куда я денусь? Вот именно! Повтори это еще раз, для себя, чтобы поверить! И потом, я могу помочь нести контейнеры. Или ребенка.</p><p>– Нет, – прорычал Сэм.</p><p>– Вот! – объявила Лу и всунула Хиггсу в руку Выродка.</p><p>– Или я могу нести фиолетового уродца, – тот растерянно покосился на игрушку и пожал плечами. – Хоть что-нибудь полезное?</p><p>– Ты можешь просто заткнуться. Будет полезно.</p><p>– Хорошо, – чересчур поспешно согласился Хиггс. – Клянусь, что ни слова не произнесу, если ты разрешишь мне пойти с тобой!</p><p>Да ладно. Он же не выдержит, просто лопнет через пять минут, начнет болтать в три раза больше, в шесть, устроит истерику, напугает Лу…</p><p>Наверное, какая-то часть этих мыслей отразилась на лице у Сэма, потому что Хиггс тут же вскинул руки в воздух, признавая поражение, и пошел на попятную.</p><p>– Ладно, я вижу, что ты мне не веришь, тогда как насчет такого варианта: я постараюсь говорить меньше, а ты возьмешь меня с собой!</p><p>Сэм покосился на Лу. Она наморщила лоб, слушая их разговор и сосредоточенно размышляя, что происходит, а потом пожевала губу (и от кого научилась, интересно) и спросила:</p><p>– Игс п’дет с нами? Пжалста, Эм, пжалста!</p><p>– Вот, – заявил ублюдок, указывая на нее, – даже мелкая просит!</p><p>– Она просит поставить у входа в бункер голо высотой метров десять в виде динозавра, это мне тоже выполнять? – буркнул Сэм.</p><p>Запасного комбинезона было жалко. С сапогами он уже и так распрощался, но терять комбинезон было досадно. С другой стороны, делать на улице без комбеза было нечего, снег мог пойти в любой момент – и прощай тогда смазливая морда.</p><p>Нет, подождите. Это он только что признал, что у Хиггса смазливая морда? Должно быть померещилось. Сэм еще раз глянул на того исподтишка, пытаясь отыскать доказательства своей ошибки, не обнаружил ничего красивого в узкой бледной физиономии и выдохнул с облегчением. Все-таки показалось.</p><p>Фрэджайл была красивой. Ее лицо начинало светиться, когда она улыбалась, а глаза становились такими… такими… В общем, Сэм даже слов не мог подобрать, просто знал – Фрэдж была красивой. И пару дней назад, когда они вернулись с Берега, он сказал ей об этом, надеясь, что это было правильно. Он и раньше говорил – прикосновениями, когда обнимал ее, прижимался губами к ее губам, трогал кончиками пальцев, ласкал и чувствовал, как она отзывалась. Но, может, ей этого было мало? Она была смелой, но все равно боялась, сбегала на Берег, потому что там ей было проще?</p><p>– Эй, – Хиггс пощелкал пальцами, привлекая его внимание, – проснись давай! Так что, я могу пойти? Милая семейная прогулка в снегу?</p><p>– Черт с тобой, – вздохнул Сэм. – Только обратно не потащу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Из уважения к хозяину дома Фрэджайл прыгнула не внутрь, а ко входу. Терпеливо подождала, пока датчики опознают ее коды – коды Бриджесов, и над Терминалом возникнет голограмма Хартмэна.</p><p>– Фрэджайл! Как же я рад тебя видеть! Уж лучше вы ко мне, знаешь ли, чертовски надоедает торчать в Столичном, но мало кто осмеливается забраться так далеко, у Дедмэна все время какие-то отмазки, но я подозреваю, чувак просто боится… Ох, да, конечно же – заходи!</p><p>Она спустилась в гостиную, так и не успев замерзнуть, и кивнула ученому.</p><p>– Привет, Хартмэн.</p><p>– Великолепно! – не отрываясь от двух десятков вирт-окон, зависших перед ним, Хартмэн протянул назад руку и наградил ее лайком. Другой рукой он продолжал что-то быстро набирать на клавиатуре. – Подожди минутку, ладно? Можешь присесть, где хочешь!</p><p>Предложением она не воспользовалась, вместо этого обошла комнату, рассматривая названия на корешках книг и дисков. Некоторая часть из них была ей хорошо знакома, о чем-то Фрэджайл имела смутное представление, но большинство по-прежнему ставили в тупик. Черно-белые фильмы из тех времен, когда кинематограф только пытался освоиться в мире? Нет, вот это уж точно без нее.</p><p>– Как у тебя дела? – поинтересовался Хартмэн. Видимо, разговоры его важной работе не мешали.</p><p>– Без неожиданностей, – она остановилась возле книги со знакомым именем автора на корешке. Интересно, читал ли Сэм? Что он думает по поводу всего этого? Помнится, с Хиггсом они спорили до хрипоты о некоторых персонажах, но в итоге каждый так и остался при своем мнении…</p><p>– Нравится Воннегут? Можешь взять, если хочешь!</p><p>– Нет, спасибо, – она опустила руку. Достать электронный экземпляр не проблема: Сэм, как и она сама, особой привязанностью к бумажным книгам не отличался. Они занимали слишком много места, были слишком хрупкими, могли попасть под дождь, исчезнуть в считанные секунды, превратиться в пыль и труху.</p><p>Фрэджайл скинула на пол рюкзак, достала квадратный контейнер с образцами тканей и поставила на стол – рядом с двумя тарелками и приборами, сваленными в кучу, а также большим подносом, накрытым крышкой.</p><p>– Я не вовремя?</p><p>– Ничего подобного! – Хартмэн хлопком свернул все вирт-окна, поднялся и в некотором замешательстве взглянул на стол. – Вообще-то, я хотел предложить тебе остаться на обед, если никуда не торопишься…</p><p>Если судить по времени, это больше походило на поздний ужин, но Фрэджайл не стала придираться. Она пожала плечами и сказала:</p><p>– Ладно.</p><p>В конце концов, еда была всегда едой, даже остывшая… или нет.</p><p>Хартмэн поднял крышку с подноса и довольно объявил:</p><p>– Отлично! Система поддержания температурного режима работает! Будешь ребрышки со спаржей?</p><p>– Даже спрашивать не стану, откуда это у тебя.</p><p>Может, это была всего лишь очередная поделка трофологов, придавших безвкусной белковой массе классический вид нормальной еды, но пахло просто восхитительно. Фрэджайл пришлось потерпеть еще немного, глотая слюну, пока Хартмэн осмотрел посылку, рассыпаясь в благодарностях. Потом он отложил ее с некоторым сожалением и придвинул тарелку поближе.</p><p>– Так вот, я давно собирался…</p><p>Датчик сердечной активности издал громкий писк, но Хартмэн и глазом не моргнул, только говорить начал чуть быстрее.</p><p>– …поинтересоваться, как ты уживаешься с обоими? Ладно Сэм, мы все знаем про его доброту, как он ни пытается ее скрыть, но Хиггс – та еще штучка!</p><p>– Я не уживаюсь, – Фрэджайл положила в рот кусочек мяса, прожевала и проглотила, не ощущая вкуса. Попыталась улыбнуться. – Просто появляюсь время от времени в суперсекретном Убежище, о котором, конечно, не должна говорить ни слова.</p><p>– Ага, – кивнул Хартмэн, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Конечно!</p><p>Ел он торопливо, вряд ли успевая насладиться пищей, но для него, наверное, это было нормой.</p><p>– Хиггс очень любопытный тип. Чокнутый, но любопытный – и мы не успели исследовать и сотой части его способностей!</p><p>– Хочешь его обратно в лаборатории вернуть? – напряглась Фрэджайл.</p><p>– Не-а! – легкомысленно заявил тот и забросил в рот еще полную вилку еды. – А смысл? Это все равно, что изучать коробку из-под навозного жука, когда жук давно уполз!</p><p>Фрэджайл улыбнулась – теперь уже по-настоящему. Ох, как бы разозлился вышеназванный жук, если бы услышал!</p><p>– Вот, так лучше, – Хартмэн поднял вверх большой палец, – а то, когда только вошла, на тебе лица не было! Кажется, кто-то слишком много на себя взял!</p><p>– Ничего подобного, – запротестовала она. Еда наконец обрела вкус, активировала рецепторы, взорвалась во рту потрясающим букетом соленого, пряного и острого. – Это… действительно здорово!</p><p>– Точно, – самодовольно признал тот. – Не то что твои криптобиоты, а?</p><p>– Я ем их не потому, что наслаждаюсь вкусом! – возмутилась Фрэджайл. – Ты-то должен знать!</p><p>– Подбери себе нормальные витамины!</p><p>Она фыркнула. Еще один. Дедмэн тоже вцепился в нее, едва только они познакомились поближе – точнее, едва только Фрэджайл свалилась без сознания в коридоре. Он выкачал из нее добрую пинту крови, провел всевозможные тесты, но не сказал ничего нового. Ничего такого, что бы она уже не слышала раньше: повреждения, причиненные темпоральным дождем, необратимы, а криптобиоты могут лишь удерживать ее организм от дальнейшего разрушения. Она перевела дыхание, которое, оказывается, задерживала в тот момент – знала заранее, что услышит, но тем не менее где-то глубоко внутри все-таки надеялась. Бриджесы, все ж таки, у них были свои технологии, свои врачи и свои секреты – вроде того, который скрывала Бриджет и вынужден был в итоге раскрыть Сэм.</p><p>– А как там Луиза? – спросил Хартмэн, возвращая ее в реальный мир.</p><p>– Маленькая девочка Луиза, также известная как Лу? На этой неделе она обожает всех с крыльями. Птицы, большие и маленькие, драконы, стрекозы – они все ее завораживают.</p><p>Сердечный монитор у Хартмэна снова пискнул, и на этот раз он покосился на него неодобрительно.</p><p>– Жаль, что Сэм прячет ее от всех. Хотел бы я познакомиться с этим ребенком поближе! Может быть, когда-нибудь он передумает?.. Есть хоть какая-то надежда? Ладно, ладно, я помню, что ты только появляешься время от времени и не можешь повлиять ни на что! Я, кстати, и не сомневался, что они с Хиггсом найдут общий язык! А вообще, я хотел поговорить с тобой совсем о другом. Кое-что очень серьезное может случиться совсем скоро, и я хочу, чтобы ты была в курсе.</p><p>Он успел договорить последнее слово, и тут его сердце остановилось. Фрэджайл бросила вилку, рванулась – и успела в последний момент удержать Хартмэна, чтобы он не рухнул лицом в тарелку. Бормоча ругательства под нос, она кое-как уложила его на спинку стула, вернулась на свое место и принялась ждать.</p><p>Почему, интересно, он не сомневался, что Сэм и Хиггс найдут общий язык? Потому что у них у всех ДУМ, а все ненормальные с ДУМом по умолчанию понимают друг друга? Нет же, ерунда полная. Сэму нахрен не упало никого из них понимать, по его собственным, не раз уже повторенным словам. Он просто делает, что считает нужным, как с Лу. И вот, на этот раз – с Хиггсом.</p><p>А что серьезное Хартмэн имел в виду? Что может быть еще хуже того, что уже сделала Амелия с миром, пытаясь приблизить Шестое Вымирание?</p><p>Нахмурившись, Фрэджайл смотрела на Хартмэна. Сколько времени прошло – минута, полторы? Почему всего сорок секунд?.. Поскорее бы уже очнулся и объяснил все по порядку. Она медленно подобрала вилку, ковырнула мясо. Неужели и правда такой убедительный синтетик? На вкус как настоящее…</p><p>Пока он не очнулся, она вся извелась – не забывая, впрочем, опустошать тарелку.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– …И вот, короче, я и говорю ей: мы будем доставлять им наркоту. Что-нибудь дешевое, но эффективное, чтобы они переторчали там все нахрен! Прикинь, картинка? Идешь по лагерю, никого не трогаешь, а они вокруг валяются, слюни пускают! А она такая – нет, они же люди! А сама смеется. Ни хрена, говорю я ей, они Мулы! В последний раз они меня чуть грузовиком не переехали, ели ноги унес!..</p><p>Конечно, идея оказалась дерьмовой. Вот так всегда: сначала он дал себя уговорить, наступил на привычные грабли, а потом расхлебывай. То есть расслушивай, что этот придурок который час болтает.</p><p>Конечно, поначалу Хиггс честно старался, Сэм не мог отрицать. Тот вертел башкой по сторонам, пару раз чуть не свалился в снег и всего два раза спросил, какого хрена они не взяли трицикл. Сэм ему вежливо рассказал, что, мол, гребаный трицикл попал под дождь еще в начале зимы. До Убежища еще каким-то чудом дотянул, а дальше сдох: надо либо чинить, либо новый искать. А поскольку времени у Сэма было не очень много (и благодаря Хиггсу в том числе), то ржавый трицикл так и валялся в одном из отсеков бункера.</p><p>– Хреново, – подытожил тот и молчал еще с полкилометра. А потом начал рассказывать, как однажды они с Фрэджайл устроили гонки на трициклах. И про то, как ее отец потом орал на обоих. А потом рассказывал, как Хомо Деменс намудрили с настройками хирального принтера и потом целую неделю всей группе пришлось передвигаться в автобусе. Он сам, разумеется, телепортировался куда надо, потому что, ну, где автобус, а где – Частица Бога?</p><p>– У тебя когда-нибудь вообще язык устает? – не выдержал Сэм.</p><p>Хиггс укоризненно посмотрел на него.</p><p>– А что еще делать? Идти в тишине? Скучно же! Нет, я конечно же помню свое обещание, очень стараюсь, между прочим, но мы шарахаемся по колено в снегу уже три часа, а твоего Терминала что-то не видно!</p><p>Вообще-то немного меньше, и снег по колено был только в низинах. Но спорить Сэм не собирался. Да, шагать куда-то в тишине он и сам не особо любил, но под аккомпанемент болтовни Хиггса становилось еще хуже.</p><p>– Хочешь, расскажу еще что-нибудь о Фрэдж? – предложил тот с самым невинным выражением на лице. – Что-нибудь такое, о чем больше никто не знает, по-настоящему личное, м-м-м, интимное…</p><p>– Нет, – отрезал Сэм.</p><p>– Игс, спой песенку! – подала голос Лу из переноски.</p><p>– О, хм… – на какой-то миг показалось, что предложение застало того врасплох.</p><p>– Блядь, вот только не вздумай, – предупредил Сэм, но Хиггс тут же поинтересовался.</p><p>– Какую песенку, малявка? Я много разных знаю.</p><p>– Лу, не подавай ему идей! – рыкнул Сэм. – А ты – заткнись! Закрой свой рот и все! Хочешь петь – пой про себя!</p><p>С минуту, наверное, а может быть и больше, они шли в тишине. Сэм хотел вздохнуть с облегчением, но не успел. Потому что ублюдок все-таки запел.</p><p>Неизвестно, что удивило больше: то, что песня оказалась знакомой, или то, что у Хиггса был неплохой голос. Сэм, конечно, мало что понимал в музыке, но…</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Это было лучше, чем безостановочный пиздеж про себя любимого. Но выбор песни…</p><p>Сэм фыркнул.</p><p>– А что, посопливей ничего не нашлось?</p><p>Хиггс прервался и повернулся к нему, криво ухмыляясь.</p><p>– Курьер, это песня про всех нас!</p><p>И тут же затянул очередной куплет:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I'm walking down the line</em>
    <br/>
    <em>That divides me somewhere in my mind</em>
    <br/>
    <em>On the border line of the edge</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And where I walk <a href="0">alone!</a></em>
  </p>
</div><p>Никогда раньше Сэм так еще не радовался Терминалу, который наконец показался из-за невысокого холма.</p><p>Он забрал посылки – на этот раз всего два контейнера в неплохом состоянии, скачал все новости, почту (кажется, там было письмо от Дедмэна) и разместил в сети новые заказы. Лу в это время бегала по хранилищу и разминала ноги, а Хиггс сидел на полу, привалившись к стене, и курил. Молча: кажется, все-таки переоценил свои возможности.</p><p>– Это бесконечная пачка, что ли? – прорычал Сэм, когда сообразил, что нарочно тянет время, чтобы дать Хиггсу отдохнуть. Все потому, что тащить его обратно на спине совершенно не хотелось, а придурок совсем выдохся. Ну что за дерьмо!</p><p>– Не-а, – тот продемонстрировал две последние сигареты. – Кстати, закажи еще, пока мы здесь.</p><p>Всякое сочувствие сразу же улетучилось.</p><p>– А расплачиваться ты чем будешь, а?</p><p>Хиггс лениво пожал плечами.</p><p>– Могу натурой…</p><p>– Нахер ты мне сдался.</p><p>– Ох, Сэмми, – наигранно ужаснулся тот, – опять ты сердце мне разбиваешь!</p><p>Плевать было на его сердце. И на все остальные органы тоже, если уж на то пошло. Сэм представлять не хотел, в какой исковерканной вселенной он смог бы принять подобное предложение. Хиггса, по-видимому, подобная картина тоже изрядно позабавила: он захихикал, а потом довольно бодро поднялся на ноги.</p><p>– Ну что, идем? Предлагаю вернуться по восточному склону.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Да ладно! Солнце еще высоко, никто не голоден, а вокруг столько интересного! А потом я помогу тебе починить трицикл, – произнес тот, изобразив на лице милейшую улыбку.</p><p>– Ты ни хрена не соображаешь в технике.</p><p>– Ой, да ну нафиг! Сам, типа, великий специалист – я видел у тебя с десяток инструкций!</p><p>– Игс, гулять! – Лу смотрела на него с открытым ртом. – П’дем!</p><p>– С той стороны дорога будет короче и проще, – Хиггс уже не улыбался, но Сэм все равно чувствовал издевку. В его глазах, в словах, во всем поведении. – Вот, даже мелкая просит.</p><p>Он развернулся и зашагал вперед. Сэм выругался, закинул рюкзак с обоими контейнерами на плечи, подхватил Лу и двинулся вдогонку.</p><p>Восточный склон казался обманчиво ровным. Здесь не было таких перепадов высоты, как на севере, но снег лежал повсюду нетронутой целиной, и можно было только гадать, что скрывается под ним.</p><p>Или над ним.</p><p>Хиггс заметил, что Сэм подозрительно озирается по сторонам, и конечно же не смог промолчать.</p><p>– Поверить не могу – нашего Легендарного Курьера до сих пор еще что-то может напугать? Кошмарные скалы, чудовищные камни и до ужаса голубое небо?</p><p>На самом деле небо было не слишком голубое. Скорее, серое, да еще и ветер поднимался. Сэм проверил, хорошо ли прикрыта Лу в переноске, покосился назад. Вернуться, что ли, пока не поздно?</p><p>– Да ладно, что здесь может быть такого страшного?</p><p>– Твари, например.</p><p>Хиггс покосился на него – сверху, блядь, вниз.</p><p>– А то ж ты их никогда не видел! Как тебе, кстати, та гигантская штука?</p><p><em>Какая из.</em> Гигантских штук, созданных Хиггсом из хиральной смолы, Сэм навидался предостаточно, и каждая новая из них была еще хуже предыдущей.</p><p>– Я назвал ее Мафдет. Та, Что Бежит Рядом с Палачом и Подносит Сердца Грешников в Дар. Что думаешь?</p><p>– Никаких тебе больше книжек с древнеегипетской чушью, вот что, – проворчал Сэм.</p><p>Хиггс расхохотался, громко и искренне. Сэм опустил голову, пряча улыбку, и в тот же миг почувствовал – будто кто-то провел ледяными пальцами по позвоночнику. Отвратное такое, мерзкое ощущение, но вовсе не незнакомое.</p><p>– Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что мы могли бы и подружиться, – продолжал болтать ублюдок. – Мысль, конечно, безумная, но в какой-нибудь альтернативной реальности…</p><p>– Хиггс, заткнись.</p><p>– Да-да, разумеется, я это уже сто раз слышал… – тот шел впереди, совершенно не таясь. Он делал это нарочно? Намеренно пытался завести их в ловушку?</p><p>Сэм наклонился к Лу. Она тоже чувствовала: прижалась к нему, стараясь сделаться как можно меньше, спрятала лицо руками.</p><p>– Помнишь, как я тебя учил? – шепотом сказал Сэм. Лу торопливо закивала. – Сиди тихо, ладно? Мы обойдем их, и все будет хорошо.</p><p>Хиггс продолжал болтать что-то, вот только Сэм не обращал внимания на слова. Твари были повсюду – невидимые, но от этого не менее опасные. Сэм их шкурой чуял, а потом, когда увидел отпечаток руки, примявший снег, прикрыл рот ладонью, перестал дышать.</p><p>– …И вот поэтому я всегда говорю… – Хиггс все-таки обернулся, глянул на них и остановился в замешательстве. Моргнул, нахмурился. Потом поднял руку и оттер перчаткой слезы с лица.</p><p>Первый уровень ДУМа, вспомнил Сэм.</p><p>Хиггс не чувствует Тварей даже несмотря на хиральную аллергию.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Фрэджайл успела доесть свою порцию и начала посматривать в сторону десерта – какой-то бисквит, нарезанный тонкими ломтиками. Судя по всему, система поддержания температуры распространялась и на чайник.</p><p>– …О чем я говорил? – Хартмэн встрепенулся на стуле, возвращаясь к жизни.</p><p>В основном пытался внести смятение в ее и без того уже запутанную голову. Ну и о каких-то важных вещах.</p><p>– Что-то серьезное может случиться совсем скоро, – повторила Фрэджайл его последние слова.</p><p>– Ах, да, точно! Будешь ореховый бисквит? – Хартмэн поухаживал за ней, что, в общем-то, было довольно мило, но и смущало изрядно. Может, это из-за рабочего комбинезона. Или из-за всей обстановке в доме Хартмэна: берлога гика помноженная на изысканный стиль любителя роскоши. Но Фрэджайл сдаваться не собиралась, к тому же чай был крепким, а бисквит – сладким.</p><p>– Совсем скоро Берега исчезнут, и ты не сможешь прыгать.</p><p>– Что?!..</p><p>Да, такую информацию нужно предварять изрядной долей сахара. Хартмэн печально смотрел на нее, и Фрэджайл, внутренне холодея, осознавала – это не шутка. Он не пытается напугать ее, он пытается предупредить.</p><p>– Ты ощущаешь что-то странное в последнее время, когда телепортируешься? – мягко спросил он.</p><p>Она выдохнула, сделала глоток чая.</p><p>– Мне стало сложно концентрироваться. Приходится настраиваться гораздо дольше, чем раньше, и сетка координат постоянно сбоит, – Фрэджайл покосилась на свой зонтик, сложенный рядом с рюкзаком на кресле. – Я будто… прыгаю сквозь пелену. Продираюсь наугад и чудом оказываюсь в нужном месте. Это то, о чем вы с Дедмэном раньше говорили? Сокращение концентрации хиралия?</p><p>– Не радикальное, – он отломил ложкой кусочек бисквита, с энтузиазмом прожевал и кивнул – вкусно! – И не моментальное. Но, скорее всего, через какое-то время мы все будем отрезаны от Берега. Не навсегда, разумеется, но в нашем временном периоде он вряд ли снова появится.</p><p>Это значило слишком много вещей сразу. Фрэджайл попыталась осознать их и не смогла справиться. Не будет Берега, она не сможет телепортироваться. Совсем. Не сможет перенестись за пару секунд с одной стороны континента на другую. И забрать с собой никого и ничего не сможет. Больше: не будет поцелуев с Сэмом, его прикосновений, гладкой кожи. Он не опустит голову ей между бедер, не пройдется языком.</p><p>Может быть, и начинать не стоило: тогда бы она не знала, каково это, не жалела так сильно. Они бы остались друзьями, смирились: пожали руки друг другу, обнялись.</p><p>Нет, ничего больше не будет – ни изматывающей головной боли, ни крови, которая хлещет из носа после многочисленных прыжков, ни песка на пляже. Мягкий, он даже не царапался, принимал ее тело и позволял забыть обо всем.</p><p>Какая же она сраная эгоистка.</p><p>Не будет Берегов, упадет плотность хиралия – и мертвецы перестанут оборачиваться Тварями. Некроз перестанет сжирать тела, а темпоральный дождь – уничтожать постройки. Они вернутся туда, откуда начали. В руинах, лишенные привычных вещей, но способные выжить. В очередной раз.</p><p>– Сколько… – язык ей не повиновался, поэтому Фрэджайл откашлялась и попробовала еще раз. – Сколько времени у нас осталось?</p><p>Хартмэн улыбнулся – боли в этой улыбке оказалось гораздо больше, чем веселья. С избытком, прямо-таки нужно сказать. Похоже, идеи гуманизма в теории его занимали гораздо больше, чем на практике, и Фрэджайл была не особенно одинока в своих эгоистичных страданиях.</p><p>– Недели, возможно. Дни или часы. Предсказать точнее не получится: система очень нестабильна.</p><p>– Угу, – она справилась с трудным комком в горле. Махнула на стол рукой. – А это, стало быть, мы празднуем избавление от кошмара?</p><p>– Именно! – теперь уже его улыбка превратилась в привычно бодрую. – Возможно, я должен был еще принести вино. Ох. Как досадно вышло! С вином было бы совершенно иначе!</p><p>– Ага, – Фрэджайл ощутила очень острое и совершенно иррациональное желание рассмеяться. Хорошее вино, конечно, все сразу бы исправило. Или виски. Да, виски был бы кстати. Она и так собиралась принести Сэму бутылку, так чем не повод?</p><p>– Новость и правда отличная, – Хартмэн собирал крошки с тарелки, отправлял их в рот. – Мы можем надеяться, что Твари в конце концов исчезнут, а наши дети смогут выходить наружу, не боясь подцепить отравление.</p><p>– Или ДУМ.</p><p>– Именно! – он наградил ее лайком. – Что может быть прекраснее таких новостей, а?</p><p>И действительно, ничего.</p><p>Нужно было бежать, что-то делать: разнести самые важные посылки, которые без нее пропадут, будут идти до адресатов месяцами, а еще предупредить всех сотрудников Фрэджайл Экспресс, составить график уведомлений, вернуться к Сэму, привести его на Берег…</p><p>– Не говори Сэму, – выпалила Фрэджайл.</p><p>Хартмэн задумчиво смотрел на нее.</p><p>– Не то чтобы я часто с ним общался последний год. Рано или поздно тебе придется, знаешь ли…</p><p>– Знаю, – перебила его Фрэджайл. Несмотря на возникшее ощущение ужаса, что она теряет драгоценное время, каждую его секунду, она продолжала сидеть неподвижно. Оцепеневшая, растерянная. Что действительно имеет смысл? Что делать в первую очередь, а что можно отложить? Продолжать выполнять свою работу достойно, разумеется, вот что важнее всего.</p><p>Но Сэм… песок на пляже… поцелуи…</p><p>– Ты не потеряешь его, если утратишь ДУМ, – мягко произнес Хартмэн.</p><p>– О, пожалуйста, не устраивай мне тут сеансы психоанализа, – она заставила себя улыбнуться. – Я знаю, что кто-то потеряет гораздо больше.</p><p>Хартмэн покосился на автоматический дефибриллятор, закрепленный на своей груди, и кивнул.</p><p>– Именно! Нам всем нужно будет пересмотреть приоритеты.</p><p>Звучало это оптимистично, но Фрэджайл не купилась. Она допила последний глоток из чашки, посидела еще немного.</p><p>– Давай, – разрешил Хартмэн. – Я знаю, ты хочешь уйти и обдумать все как следует, так что не стану тебя задерживать.</p><p>Она медленно поднялась, обвела стол рукой.</p><p>– Это все – чтобы подсластить пилюлю?</p><p>– Да ладно, всего-навсего обед, который всегда приятней разделить с другом! – он тоже поднялся, потом внезапно шагнул к ней и обнял. – Ну и подсластить тоже не помешало. Не хочу, чтобы ты наделала глупостей на голодный желудок.</p><p>Неохотно, совершенно против воли, но она засмеялась.</p><p>– А на сытый, значит, можно?!</p><p>– Я сделал все, что мог! – скорбно вздохнул Хартмэн. А потом сказал абсолютно серьезно. – Это, вне всякого сомнения, изменит мир вокруг нас. Но не думай, что это как-то радикально изменит тебя. ДУМ – всего лишь следствие, а не причина.</p><p>– Постараюсь только это и держать в сознании, – она подхватила рюкзак, зонтик и остановилась перед лестницей. – Хартмэн.</p><p>– Хм? – он уже подошел к своим компьютерам и погрузился в исследования.</p><p>– Если тебе что-то понадобится, ты знаешь, где меня найти.</p><p>Фрэджайл подняла руку и тряхнула браслетом-наручниками.</p><p>– Передавай привет Сэму. Его Луиза, скорее всего, будет взрослеть уже в новом мире, и ей понадобится много друзей. Перемены, ты знаешь, всегда непросто пережить.</p><p>Но, может быть, ей никогда не придется бояться темпорального дождя. Не прятаться от него, не осознавать в ужасе, что каждая капля отбирает время.</p><p>Это была хорошая мысль, воодушевляющая.</p><p>Фрэджайл уцепилась за нее, кивнула Хартмэну и прыгнула.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Все, теперь обновляю по пятницам, так удобнее!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хиггс так и стоял еще пару секунд, хлопая слезящимися глазами, кретин долбанутый. Сэм попытался показать ему жестами, мол – свали нахуй влево, может получится обойти! Но придурок пожал плечами и самоуверенно заявил:</p><p>– И что они мне сделают? Это просто хиралий, Сэмми, а если ты помнишь, я умею…</p><p>Что он там умел – в прошедшем уже времени, идиот, – так и осталось неизвестным. Снег под ногами Хиггса превратился в смоляную лужу, расползаясь с каждым мгновением, и руки Тварей потянулись к нему, хватая за одежду, за ноги, пытаясь утащить с собой – и отдать Ловцу покрупнее. Который был просто сожрал его, вот и конец истории.</p><p>С Сэмом такое случалось несколько раз. Не тот опыт, который хотелось бы повторить.</p><p>Он должен был защитить Лу. Развернуться и бежать, оставить Тварям Хиггса – пусть жрут, хоть подавятся! – и попытаться отойти как можно быстрее, дальше и тише.</p><p>– Ой, Эм, – пропищала Лу в переноске. Чувствовала, наверное, как судорожно колотится его сердце. – Ох, страшно!</p><p>Хиггс, надо отдать ему должное, больше орать не стал. Сообразил, наверное, – ни хрена не поможет. Только отпихивал от себя Тварей, отрывал их руки от своего тела и пытался выбраться на твердую почву.</p><p>Сэм не думая метнулся к нему, стараясь обходить подозрительные места и не вляпаться в еще одно скопление Тварей, ухватил ублюдка за шиворот и потащил. Хиггс дергался как одержимый, отдирал от себя руки, заляпанные смолой, и в конце концов ему удалось вырваться.</p><p>– Бегом! – рявкнул Сэм.</p><p>Они оба бросились прочь – нет, снова к Тварям, Сэм чувствовал, как они нависли со всех сторон. Он заметался, пытаясь сообразить, куда нужно идти и как сделать это, не поднимая лишнего шума.</p><p>Клиффа бы сюда, он бы прикрыл. Вот только, наверное, Клифф не может приходить каждый раз, когда он нужен.</p><p>Или, может быть, Клифф появляется только когда опасность грозит ББ. То есть…</p><p>– Твою мать! – Сэм вцепился в капюшон хиггсовского комбинезона, развернул Хиггса в сторону и толкнул. Они бежали куда-то, потом крались в снегу, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, потом снова бежали, пока Хиггс не споткнулся и не рухнул на четвереньки, хрипя и задыхаясь.</p><p>Сэм тоже остановился, переводя дыхание, обнял Лу. Кажется, оторвались.</p><p>– Ш-ш-ш… все хорошо… уже все хорошо… – он откинул ткань, прикрывавшую переноску, и Лу уставилась вверх. Она была испугана, конечно, но не в ужасе, скорее просто напряжена.</p><p>– Эм?..</p><p>– Они ушли, – заверил он. – Теперь уже точно ушли.</p><p>– Игс?.. – она нахмурила лоб, повертела головой.</p><p>– Куда он денется.</p><p>– За меня не беспокойтесь! – прохрипел тот, валяясь на боку в сугробе. – Все просто великолепно!</p><p>– Сука, – беспомощно выдохнул Сэм, – я ж говорил – на восточном склоне небезопасно! Какого хрена ты туда поперся?</p><p>– А ты поперся за мной, – Хиггс приоткрыл глаза и уставился на него с ухмылкой. – Значит, не был уверен и решил попробовать! Любопытство, Сэмми, великая штука! Двигатель прогресса на протяжении тысячелетий! Ты вообще в курсе, что множество научных изобретений – судьбоносных, революционных – были сделаны из любопытства?</p><p>Он сделал крошечную паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь перед очередным монологом, и Сэм воспользовался моментом.</p><p>Он просто развернулся и пошел вперед. Хотелось оставить как можно больше расстояния между собой и Тварями, и Хиггсом, и собственной глупостью тоже. И по дороге как-то найти ответ на главный вопрос: как отсюда добираться до Убежища? Территория совсем незнакомая. Тварей они прошли, ладно, но куда теперь?</p><p>Сэм заставил себя идти медленней, несмотря на то что Хиггс выбрался из сугроба и брел следом, продолжая разглагольствовать об электричестве, пенициллине и какой-то штуке под названием инстаграм.</p><p>Лу ерзала: пыталась выглядывать наружу, пиналась ногами, мешала Сэму.</p><p>– Уже п’шли?</p><p>– Нет еще, потерпи.</p><p>– Знаешь, куда теперь? – бодро спросил Хиггс и остановился рядом.</p><p>Сэм прищурился, оглядел небольшое плато.</p><p>– Туда.</p><p>– А карта у тебя какая-нибудь есть? – тот понюхал воздух словно какое-то большое хищное животное. – Карты, понимаешь, тоже весьма полезные изобретения человечества; говорят, очень даже помогают тем, кто заблудился в горах!</p><p>– Я ни хрена не заблудился, – отрезал Сэм и снова наклонился к Лу. Спросил уже совсем другим голосом, пытаясь смягчить тон. – Что такое? Что у тебя случилось?</p><p>– Вниз, – потребовала она, – вниз, Эм, вниз!</p><p>– Поддерживаю, – Хиггс огляделся вокруг, выбрал валун, занесенный снегом чуть меньше, чем остальные, и привалился к нему. Скинул капюшон и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо солнцу – оно как раз вышло из-за туч. – Мелкая дело говорит. Долбаные Твари, я думал, они меня сцапают!</p><p><em>Потому что ты самоуверенное хуйло,</em> хотел напомнить ему Сэм, но вместо этого стал расстегивать ремни, высвобождая Лу. Он опустил ее вниз, и Лу тут же провалилась по пояс. Тут же захихикала, потянулась, чтобы сцапать полные руки снега, но сначала Сэм ловко натянул ей маленькие варежки. Предупредил:</p><p>– Не снимай!</p><p>Она глубокомысленно кивнула и направилась вперед.</p><p>– Рядом будь, хорошо?</p><p>– Снег! Эм, снег, в’дишь!</p><p>Сэм еще раз оглядел ровную площадку в окружении скал. Пульс постепенно выравнивался, кровь переставала шуметь в ушах. Тварей он больше не чувствовал. Если они пойдут на север и никого не встретят на своем пути, то выйдут к бункеру минут через сорок.</p><p>– Очень сложное лицо, Сэмми, – поцокал языком Хиггс. – Просто признай, что мы заблудились! Ты, конечно, можешь быть хорошим курьером, но следопыт из тебя так себе. Даже если бы у нас была карта…</p><p>– Хреново все потерять, да?</p><p>Перепачканный смолой, Хиггс глянул на него и недобро прищурился.</p><p>– Первый уровень ДУМа – полное дерьмо. Ты ничего не ощущаешь кроме рези в глазах, да и та может быть от чего угодно: ветер, пыль или перепад температуры. Или просто плохие воспоминания.</p><p>Хиггс склонил голову на бок, став еще больше напоминать хищника перед броском, который разглядывал будущую жертву, пытаясь решить: сразу шею свернуть или дать еще потрепыхаться?</p><p>– Хреново быть курьером с единицей, а? – Сэм не торопясь стащил перчатки. Снял фляжку с пояса, открыл ее и напился. Хиггс облизал губы, потом громко фыркнул и покачал головой.</p><p>– Ух ты, а я даже представить не мог…</p><p>Договорить он не успел: Сэм вернул флягу на место, размахнулся и дал ублюдку в морду. Тот полетел в снег кубарем, но тут же подскочил, уставился горящими глазами. Он улыбался – совершенно безумной, радостной улыбкой, будто наконец получил долгожданный подарок.</p><p>– Наконец-то! Я так и знал, что тебе в первый раз понравилось, все никак продолжения не мог дождаться!</p><p>– Что ты несешь? – Сэм покосился на Лу. Она отошла недалеко и что-то изучала в снегу, а потом присела – очередной камень, что ли, нашла?</p><p>– Хочешь еще мне врезать? – тот будто чашку чая предлагал. Улыбка дрогнула, превратилась в оскал. – Снять напряжение? Научить меня хорошим манерам, а, Сэм? Чего тебе еще хочется? Не держи все в себе, не нужно!</p><p>– Да пошел ты, – Сэм отшатнулся, сплюнул со злостью – то ли на себя, то ли на придурка, который все-таки спровоцировал. – Теперь будешь слушать, когда я говорю, куда идти! И к Тварям лазить не смей, потому что тебе очередной проверки захотелось! Она ушла! Забрала все нахер, придется привыкнуть!</p><p>– А может, я не желаю привыкать! – рявкнул Хиггс. То есть, хотел рявкнуть, а получилось просто обиженно. Мудак.</p><p>– А ты постарайся, – посоветовал Сэм. – Сделай, блядь, одолжение, будь так любезен. Твое гребаное нытье мне уже…</p><p>Позади что-то зашуршало, сначала тихо, потом по нарастающей, раздался громкий треск. Сэм начал оборачиваться и в движении заметил, как Хиггс глянул мимо него и широко распахнул глаза.</p><p>– ЛУ!!!</p><p>Сэм не успел испугаться, не успел удивиться, только увидел, как маленькая фигурка в сером комбинезоне с розовыми вставками скользит куда-то вниз вместе со снегом.</p><p>– ЛУ!..</p><p>Он метнулся вперед, пытаясь поймать ее, плюхнулся на живот, протянул руку – и едва затормозил у края расщелины шириной в пару метров. Скала раскололась, и весь снег, что лежал у края, рухнул вниз.</p><p>Вместе с Лу.</p><p>Лу упала.</p><p>Он ее прозевал. Отвлекся на Хиггса, не заметил, не остановил.</p><p>Лу больше нет.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?</p><p>Дедмэн выронил планшет, стилус и едва не выронил очки. Возможно, с внезапным появлением Фрэджайл немного переборщила, но размышлять было некогда. Она практически ощущала, как тикают часы, отмеряя оставшиеся прыжки. В чем-то это было даже хуже, чем тогда, после дождя – но нет, все-таки не так плохо.</p><p>– Ты о чем? – Дедмэн водрузил очки на нос и уставился на нее. – Что-то случилось? На тебя напали новые террористы? Мулы ограбили? Знаешь, я не вижу ничего подобного в отчете… – он набрал пару команд на вирт-клавиатуре и с тревогой перелистнул странички логов. – Что-то случилось с Маленькой Козявкой или Лохматым Парнем? Но тогда-то я ничего не могу тебе сказать, вы посылку сами забрали, я был против, прошу заметить, это чрезвычайно опасно…</p><p>– Я о том, что у нас тут намечается очередной апокалипсис, – Фрэджайл кинула рюкзак в одну сторону, зонтик – в другую и уперла руки в боки. – И я узнаю все подробности от Хартмэна, а не от тебя, пусть даже мы видимся почти каждый день!</p><p>– Почти, – заметил он, – но все-таки не каждый! И называть сложившуюся ситуацию апокалипсисом – возмутительное преувеличение. Все ж таки мы больше не имеем дело с Шестым Вымиранием, структура больше не показывает таких очевидных признаков, как прежде, а значит…</p><p>– Иногда я думаю, ты даже хуже Хиггса.</p><p>Дедмэн замолчал, оскорбленно поджал губы и повернулся к Фрэджайл.</p><p>– А вот это, знаешь ли, было совсем нечестно!</p><p>– Нечестно, что ты заставляешь меня выпрашивать информацию вместо того, чтобы делиться, как ты делился с Сэмом!</p><p>– Сэм хотя бы слушал внимательно!</p><p>– Потому что у него другого выбора не было!</p><p>– Ты сравнила меня с Хиггсом! – возмутился он.</p><p>– А ты не сказал мне, что скоро плотность хиралия упадет до критического уровня и Берега станут недоступны!</p><p>Дедмэн покачал головой.</p><p>– И это не имеет ничего общего с апокалипсисом!</p><p>– Но это изменит всю картину мира, к которой мы привыкли! – продолжала напирать Фрэджайл. – Для меня это станет гребаным апокалипсисом! Для Хартмэна! Для всех, у кого есть ДУМ!</p><p>– Можно воспринимать это совершенно иначе – скажем, как апокалипсис со знаком минус, – предложил он в качестве извинения. – Начало совершенно иной эры, словно Большой взрыв меняющей все существующие… Ладно, – перебил он себя сам, увидев выражение ее лица, – ладно, что не так?</p><p>– Все, – отрезала Фрэджайл.</p><p>Она прошлась по комнате, с грохотом отодвинула стул и села. Дверь приоткрылась, внутрь кабинета просунулась взъерошенная голова – один из лаборантов Дедмэна.</p><p>– Сэр, тут готовы результаты по двадцать четвертому…</p><p>– Позже! – отрезал он, но тут же не удержался. – И что там?</p><p>Голова, юркнувшая было за дверь, снова появилась. Определить, кому она принадлежала: девушке или очень молодому парню не представлялось возможным. Даже голос был тонким, высоким.</p><p>– Отклонения от базовой модели в районе полутора процентов…</p><p>– Все, тогда позже! – окончательно изгнал ассистента Дедмэн, и дверь бесшумно закрылась. – Видишь, что происходит? – снова обратился он к Фрэджайл. – Отклонения полтора процента – это мизер, почти незаметно! А они есть! И что мне прикажешь с этим делать?</p><p>Она не знала, какого ответа на этот вопрос он ждет, но Дедмэн и не дал ей шанса подумать.</p><p>– Знаешь, что мне кажется? Последний год концентрация хиралия опускалась плавно, без резких пиков, а теперь припустила скачкообразно, и это при общей нейтральности поля, ты сама слышала – отклонения настолько незначительны, что их, считай, и нет!</p><p>– Что это значит? – сдалась Фрэджайл. – Я ни слова не понимаю, одни предлоги.</p><p>Он выдохнул, посмотрел на нее внимательно пару секунд, а потом пожал плечами.</p><p>– Ладно, слушай. Если листок бумаги повесить на доску и закрепить магнитами, а потом убирать эти самые магниты, что произойдет?</p><p>– Листок упадет.</p><p>Дедмэн, видимо, и правда решил объяснять ей как Сэму, наглядно и доходчиво. Фрэджайл смирилась – пусть как угодно рассказывает, только рассказывает.</p><p>– Вот! – торжествующе воскликнул он. – Вот, что происходит!</p><p>– Но я думала, что последним магнитом была Амелия.</p><p>– Все так думали, – неожиданно скривился он. – И последующий спад плотности хиралия это только подтвердил.</p><p>– А теперь? Что теперь-то случилось?</p><p>– Ты случилась, – Дедмэн стащил очки и начал протирать их платком, душераздирающе вздыхая. – И Сэм случился. Вместе вы вытащили с Берега этого полудохлого импотента, Хиггса Монагана!</p><p>Фрэджайл истерически хихикнула.</p><p>– Почему импотент? Откуда такая информация?</p><p>– Ох, да я не в том смысле говорю! Совершенно не в том! Тьфу! Я-то надеялся, что удастся исследовать седьмой уровень ДУМа – а у Хиггса и единица еле-еле по всем тестам выходила!</p><p>Она расстегнула куртку, стащила перчатки. Потерла лицо рукой – ладно, тут опять та же песня. Хиггс, еще немного Хиггса и опять Хиггс. А между тем, время она теряет.</p><p>– Милая, – Дедмэн смотрел на нее сочувственно. Такое обычно хуже всего, Фрэджайл приготовилась, выпрямилась. – Этот Хиггс каким-то образом оказался магнитом, после которого листок упал.</p><p>– То есть если бы я оставила его на Берегу, то ничего бы не произошло?!</p><p>– Рано или поздно, – пояснил он. Ткнул пальцем в какой-то график на ближайшем из дюжины вирт-окон. – Постепенно.</p><p>– Да, я помню, – медленно кивнула Фрэджайл, – без резких пиков.</p><p>– Вот! Можно, конечно, Монагана на Берег обратно притащить, – глаза у него загорелись, но тут же потухли, когда она решительно покачала головой. – Но было бы любопытно, согласись!</p><p>Любопытно – последнее слово, которое она бы использовала, но спорить с Дедмэном не хотелось. Какую-то минуту Фрэджайл покрутила в голове эту блестящую идею: прыгнуть в Убежище к Сэму, схватить Хиггса в охапку, прыгнуть на Берег, разжать руки и прыгнуть обратно.</p><p>Он бы остался там, среди выброшенных из воды китов и прочих морских созданий, и совершенно точно не просуществовал бы так долго, как в первый раз. Почему-то Фрэджайл это знала. Тогда он цеплялся за жизнь, потому что думал о мести, убивал их всех в своих мечтах, должно быть, и не по одному разу.</p><p>– Значит, Хартмэн сказал тебе, что когда Берега закроются, телепортация окажется невозможна, – Дедмэн вроде бы занимался какими-то своими делами, на нее не смотрел.</p><p>– Да. И еще он угостил меня шикарным ужином, чтобы я не сильно расстраивалась. Настоящий джентльмен, – Фрэджайл вяло улыбнулась.</p><p>– И ты как, ты в порядке? – он осторожно глянул на нее.</p><p>– Хартмэн тоже окажется отрезан от Берега, – она неопределенно дернула плечами. – И навсегда потеряет свою семью. Мы все как-нибудь переживем, наверное.</p><p>– Ну разумеется! – возбужденно воскликнул Дедмэн. – Это сулит столько новых перспектив, столько вариантов развития будущего! Возможно, мы даже на поверхность сможем выйти! Не сразу, конечно же, но через несколько десятилетий – легко! Инфраструктуру придется всю переделывать, конечно, но дело того стоит!</p><p>– Я надеюсь, – кисло сказала она.</p><p>Дедмэн вмиг растерял большую часть энтузиазма: для человека, искусственно созданного в лабораториях, физиономия у него была весьма эмоциональна, на ней отражались даже малейшие колебания настроения. И он чувствовал – иногда даже чересчур сильно – эмоции окружающих.</p><p>– Все будет хорошо, Хрупкая Леди, вот увидишь!</p><p>– Не называй меня так больше, – огрызнулась Фрэджайл, впрочем, без особого раздражения. Ей было все равно.</p><p>– Когда ты скажешь Сэму?</p><p>Она не удержалась, закатила глаза. Еще один вопрос, на который у нее нет правильного ответа.</p><p>– Он и сам скоро узнает.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Сэм на полном серьезе собирался вслед за малявкой сигануть. Хиггс его и тут обломал, поставил подножку и уложил в снег – удивительно легко получилось.</p><p>– Знаешь, как это называется? Не твори хуйни в состоянии аффекта, – назидательно сообщил он, подошел к краю расщелины и присел, заглянул вниз. – А здесь глубоко, оказывается! И полным-полно снега, кроме него вообще ничего не видно, но камней нет, и соображаешь, что это значит?</p><p>Он обернулся, глянул на гребаного Портера Бриджеса Унгера и понял – нет, ни хрена не соображает.</p><p>– Совсем клиника, да? – участливо поинтересовался Хиггс.</p><p>Придурок смотрел перед собой, вытаращив глаза, дышал слишком часто и, судя по всему, намеревался загнуться в панику через считанные секунды.</p><p>– Ну, блядь.</p><p>Хиггс подошел к одному из контейнеров, валявшихся в снегу, перевернул его, уселся сверху и попытался исправить ситуацию.</p><p>– Значит так. Делаешь глубокий вдох, задерживаешь дыхание на две секунды, потом медленно выдыхаешь. Усек? Эй, слышишь меня вообще? – он вытянул руку и пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Сэма. Тот не вздрогнул как обычно, но хотя бы моргнул. – Поехали, тупица, я в тебя верю. Я считаю, ты дышишь. Раз… два…</p><p>С первого раза не получилось, но Хиггс сдаваться не стал. Упрямство – его второе имя.</p><p>– Давай, Сэмми, дело-то плевое: сначала вдохнуть, потом выдохнуть! Ты меня обратно не потащишь, вот и я тебя тащить не собираюсь – моя спина мне еще пригодится, знаешь ли, а ты у нас не пушинка! Вдох, выдох, вот так! Мелочь твоя, может быть, еще живая. Она упала туда, правда, но внизу только снег, и она могла перепугаться, удариться, а сверху ее тоже снегом засыпало. Выдыхать сегодня будешь? Вот, правильно, и что бы ты без меня делал! Три… четыре…</p><p>Спустя какое-то время Сэм перестал изображать выброшенную на берег рыбу (ха! Отличное сравнение получилось!), кое-как прочухался и стал смотреть осмысленней.</p><p>– Вот и чудненько, – подытожил Хиггс, – дальше все сам! Дышать – сам, малявку спасать – тоже сам!</p><p>– Откуда… – прохрипел тот. Потом зажмурился, головой помотал – слова вспоминал, наверное. Хиггс терпеливо ждал. А куда торопиться? – Откуда… ты… знаешь?</p><p>– Потому что я самый умный, – участливо просветил Хиггс. И вздохнул. – Это же элементарное упражнение, чтобы кислород и двуокись углерода в крови сбалансировать, тебя должны были давно такому научить, припадочный! Что может быть проще?.. Нет, слушай, иногда очень противно быть самым умным. Большую часть времени очень даже здорово, но бывают такие моменты…</p><p>– Откуда ты знаешь, что она жива? – перебил тот. Поднялся, кое-как добрел до расщелины. Прыгать вроде раздумал, но наклонился, высматривал что-то внизу.</p><p>– Потому что, внимание: снег внизу, очень много снега, мягкая подушка. Потом снег наверху: гораздо меньше, еще не слежавшийся, может только придавить, но вряд ли убить. И потом…</p><p>– Лу! – заорал Сэм. – Лу, не двигайся, я сейчас тебя вытащу!</p><p>– Сэм! – пропищала мелочь в ответ. – Папочка! Сэм!</p><p>– …совсем скоро она придет в себя и подаст голос, – Хиггс пожал плечами. Очевидные же вещи, а с таким трудом доходят.</p><p>Он встал на ноги, снова приблизился к краю. Малявка барахталась в снегу и на первый взгляд казалась целой и невредимой.</p><p>– Я сейчас спущусь и тебя достану! – надрывался Сэм. – Потерпи немного, хорошо? Просто будь там и жди, Лу!</p><p>– Сэ-э-эм! Ой, страшно! Упала! – болтала она бойко, а значит, больше испугалась, чем поранилась. Хиггс не то чтобы волновался – вот еще не хватало! – а просто все слишком неожиданно случилось. Если бы он стоял на том месте – сам бы мог оказаться внизу.</p><p>– Очень неудобно без телепортации, отвратительно просто. И не надо все время думать, что я какой-то гребаный эгоист, – заявил он в спину Сэму, который даже не смотрел в его сторону. – Между прочим, я мог бы прыгнуть и поднять ее, секундное дело. А теперь тебе придется достать якорный крюк из рюкзака, куда ты его сам утром и положил, закрепить наверху, спуститься… из рюкзака, повторяю, – прервался он, чтобы донести информацию до Сэма. Тот бродил вокруг, создавая впечатление дрона со сбитой программой, и это выглядело довольно безумно и совсем чуть-чуть смешно.</p><p>– Так вот, – Хиггс проследил, как Сэм достает инструменты из рюкзака, снова плюхнулся на контейнер и приготовился наблюдать за операцией по спасению. – Я тебе, конечно, помогать не стану. А то мало ли что: веревка, там, оборвется, или еще что-то случится – а виноват опять Хиггс.</p><p>Он может оставить их здесь. Они замерзнут за пару часов: мелюзга быстрее, Сэм продержится дольше. А Хиггс вернется в бункер, не торопясь выберет себе снаряжение, немного самых необходимых припасов и исчезнет. Никто не станет за ним охотиться, потому что идиоты уничтожили все данные о его существовании, вытерли из системы. Он сможет стать кем угодно, заниматься, чем угодно… Фрэджайл будет искать, конечно. На Сэме ее браслет: кто знает, может и успеет. Или не успеет, и тогда ее встретят две Твари. Одна побольше, другая поменьше, чистое антивещество. Хотя, стоп, Портер Бриджес (Унгер!) же репатриант, а значит, его девчушка умрет, а он вернется. В большую такую воронку.</p><p>Хиггс достал пачку сигарет, встряхнул ее и тоскливо глянул на две оставшиеся.</p><p>– Да не бойся ты, ничего не сделаю, – пообещал он Сэму. Тот как раз уже начал спускаться: медленно, осторожно. Правильно, если упадет и башку себе разобьет, пользы от этого мало будет. – Я, в принципе, не хочу, чтобы ты умер.</p><p>Он все-таки ухватил предпоследнюю сигарету зубами, вытащил ее, а пачку спрятал. Покатал во рту, трогая языком фильтр, а потом щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся.</p><p>– Ты вытащил меня с Берега, я помню. Вы с Фрэдж приходили, возились в песке, и было похоже, будто фейерверки запускали. Такие, гм… весьма гормонально заряженные фейерверки! Вот только она все время злилась, – он поерзал на месте. Это было одновременно восхитительное и ужасающее явление – разъяренная Фрэдж. Если бы мог, облизал бы ее целиком и полностью, чтобы почувствовать вкус эмоций – насыщенный, яркий. Чистый спирт, от которого опьянеть – раз плюнуть. – А тебе было любопытно.</p><p>Вот тоже забавно: как у человека сознание разделялось на ту половину, которая выстраивала высоченные стены, создавала защиту от окружающего мира и ту, которая противным голосочком вещала «ну, если я разочек попробую, ничего же плохого не случится, да?». Крохотный Сэмов персональный дьяволенок, который, должно быть, нашептал ему «а давай Бридж-Бэби заберем, колбу разобьем и посмотрим, что она из себя представляет?».</p><p>Такие парадоксы завораживали.</p><p>– Ты назвал меня по имени, – нежно сообщил Хиггс расщелине. – Имя, знаешь ли, очень важно.</p><p>Потому что имя свое он помнил лучше всего. Повторял его вслух, чертил пальцами на песке, снова и снова. Только имя имело ценность, оно означало, что он еще жив.</p><p>– Так что, миллион тебе благодарностей, Сэм Унгер, – пробормотал он совсем тихо.</p><p>Тот его, разумеется, не услышал. Идиотина. Зато пару минут спустя наверх вылез, обнимая мелкую, а она в него руками и ногами вцепилась, верещала без умолку:</p><p>– Сэм, ты пришел! А там такое было! Снег! Падала и падала, Сэм, так страшно!</p><p>– Вот оно, счастливое воссоединение семьи!</p><p>Мелочь повернула к нему зареванную мордаху.</p><p>– Игс! Упала, и там был снег, ой, Игс!</p><p>– Да, все мы такое проходили, – Хиггс отсалютовал ей дотлевающей сигаретой. – Все мы когда-нибудь падали, вот только не со всеми рядом оказывался Великий Курьер, чтобы вытащить с самого дна!</p><p>Сэм опять не отреагировал. Как-то это уж очень подозрительно становилось.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Здесь было так тихо. Полный штиль, и вода казалась зеркалом, безупречно гладким, в котором отражалось небо, заходящее солнце и больше ничего лишнего.</p><p>Фрэджайл не знала, сколько уже просидела здесь – несколько часов, дней? Она пыталась попрощаться, но в голове было слишком пусто.</p><p>После того дождя она тоже пришла на Берег: кричала, плакала, пока не сорвала голос. В тот раз ее тело осталось неизменным – старым, морщинистым, умирающим. И пока ее разум пытался принять случившееся, прошло много времени. Она не сразу поняла, что Берег способен помочь, это случилось уже после того, как они нашли Сэма. Сначала она и не задумывалась об этом, но когда он ушел (передатчик уничтожен, утилизирован в Крематории, как и ББ-28, так сказал ей Дедмэн и отвел взгляд), стала пробовать что-то изменить. Потому что сразу не поверила, знала, что однажды они снова встретятся.</p><p>И все будет иначе.</p><p>Берег стал ее новым телом, позволил существовать вне слоев одежды. Позволил прикасаться, выбирать, принимать ласку и отдавать самой.</p><p>Если они поторопятся, то успеют еще что-нибудь.</p><p>Если Сэм не возненавидит ее потом…</p><p>Она стиснула руки, опустила голову, прижимаясь к коленям лбом. Она привязала его нитью прочной и крепкой, заманила иллюзией. Она солгала ему, и Сэм не смог сопротивляться. Как в тот раз, когда она схватила его за руку, оставив отпечаток на коже. Все решила за него, просчитала и…</p><p>Нет, они оба сделали это. Он целовал ее. Его голова была между ее бедер, и его язык… ох.</p><p>Фрэджайл застонала, согнулась.</p><p>Все она сделала правильно. Пусть даже так – коротко, мимолетно. Но у них это было, у них обоих – и Сэм отпираться не станет, она знала. Он будто сдался в какой-то момент, и ему сразу проще стало, со стороны заметно, ощутимо. Иногда нужно просто сдаться.</p><p>Но нет, не ей, это точно, и не сейчас. Немного времени все еще осталось.</p><p>Хиггс бы посмеялся, это точно. Он бы хохотал как безумный – хотя, почему как? – обзывал бы ее и дразнил.</p><p>Нет, хватит думать о них. Гораздо приятней представлять девочку – на вид ей лет двенадцать-тринадцать, светлые волосы завязаны в хвостик, и она никогда не попадет под темпоральный дождь, никогда не станет прятаться от Тварей, не увидит ни одного кошмара о конце света.</p><p>Да, вот так правильней. Лу вырастет как нормальный ребенок: будет ходить в школу, играть с друзьями и водить машину по дорогам, длинным и ровным. Она никогда не наденет рюкзак курьера, не будет знать бесконечных троп от одного Узла к другому.</p><p>Что-то странное было на Берегу, какой-то назойливый… звук? Нет, здесь по-прежнему было тихо. Свет? Солнце не сдвинулось ни на миллиметр, нет, это исключено.</p><p>Кто-то будто дергал ее за рукав, настойчиво тыкал пальцем.</p><p>Фрэджайл отмахнулась.</p><p>Ее передатчик, возможно. Кому-то из Бриджесов она понадобилась, или, возможно, срочная доставка.</p><p>Она откинулась назад, легла на спину. Закрыла глаза и то ли спала, то ли дремала, пытаясь принять неизбежное. Но еще не сегодня, не завтра это случится – скоро. Сколько ни прячься на Берегу от всех и от себя в первую очередь, выходить придется.</p><p>Ее снова дернуло что-то непонятное. Будто кто-то звал по имени, но произносил его как-то неправильно. Или, возможно, находился слишком далеко, чтобы докричаться. Или она не желала слышать, неосознанно отрезала от себя всех.</p><p>Что ж, ладно. Фрэджайл попыталась сосредоточиться, нащупала тонкую нить связи, ведущую к… нет, все еще неясно.</p><p>Она вздохнула, села прямо и настроилась четко на этот раздражающий сигнал. Кто-то хотел, чтобы она пришла. Прямо сейчас, немедленно. Что-то нехорошее происходило, и нужна была ее помощь.</p><p>Черт возьми.</p><p>Она сосредоточилась. Место было знакомым, очень даже, оно притягивало…</p><p>Она прыгнула даже не задумываясь. Но увидеть того, кто ее позвал, была совсем не готова.</p><p>– Ты?.. Какого черта?..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Есть как минимум одна хорошая новость: мелкая научилась правильно произносить твое имя! А, нет, уже две, – Хиггс заметил впереди двери бункера и вздохнул с облегчением. – Дом, милый дом!</p><p>Последний километр он тащился из последних сил: ноги болели все сильнее и сильнее с каждым шагом, а спина просто отваливалась. Зачем он подобрал чертов рюкзак, Хиггс понятия не имел, о чем не преминул сообщить раз десять за последние полчаса. Сэма будто все разом перестало интересовать – контейнеры, Твари, снег, Хиггс… Последнее, конечно, было обидней всего.</p><p>– Нет-нет, не стоит благодарности, и вовсе я не устал! Очень надеюсь, что там что-то важное, а не какая-то хрень!</p><p>Луиза – вот единственное, на что Сэм обращал внимание. Правда, с ней он тоже не разговаривал, просто схватил в охапку и понес. Одно радует, они все-таки не заблудились.</p><p>– Ладно, признаю, идея обойти по восточному склону была хреновой, – Хиггс скинул гребаные контейнеры у порога и привалился к стене, переводя дыхание. – Но ты мог сразу сказать, отговорить меня, сильнее настаивать на своем!</p><p>Сэму было похуй. Малявка дрыхла крепким сном: поначалу она еще чирикала что-то, как ей было страшно совсем одной внизу, но очень быстро угомонилась и заснула. Сэм даже в переноску ее запихивать не стал, так на руках и донес. Разблокировал дверь, не глядя на Хиггса, зашел внутрь.</p><p>– Слушай, Сэмми, это такой молчаливый бойкот или у тебя опять крыша поплыла? Мне это не нравится, я привык быть самым неадекватным в округе, а тут внезапно конкуренция! Прекращай, скажи хоть что-нибудь! Ну или порычи, а? Выдай акт немотивированной агрессии? – Хиггс приплелся за ним в жилой отсек, уселся на ближайший контейнер и пытался решить, стоит ли сейчас отмыть комбинезон от смолы или подождать, пока засохнет. Все эти чудные курьерские проблемы, он по ним много лет не скучал и начинать не собирался!</p><p>Сэм разбудил Лу. Она зевнула во весь рот, сонно глянула на Хиггса.</p><p>– Ну Сэ-э-эм, – протянул он, – прекращай дуться! Я, конечно, очень признателен, что ты решил меня не перебивать, но так ты какой-то совсем скучный! Я тоже испугался, когда она свалилась, вот веришь?</p><p>– Игс, ш-ш-ш!..</p><p>– Ну и чего ты на меня шикаешь? Я не понимаю, скажи нормально! А если не можешь – учись! Хотя, конечно, с таким папочкой, как у тебя, чудо вообще, что разговаривать умеешь! Ладно, ладно, не мне судить – мой вообще был полным дерьмом, если хочешь знать!</p><p>Сэм переодел ее, накормил и уложил в кровать, и все это по-прежнему без единого слова, будто на автопилоте, механически.</p><p>– Жуть какая-то, совсем уже не смешно, – признался Хиггс. Комбинезон он все-таки стянул, бросил в углу и потянулся к банке с криптобиотами. Есть же хотелось, а сегодня обед из трех блюд ему точно не светил. – Не хочешь со мной разговаривать – ладно, но она-то в чем провинилась? А… то есть у нас сегодня такой тихий час? – догадался он, когда Сэм тоже улегся на свою постель, свернулся на боку и натянул одеяло на голову. – Ладно, я понял.</p><p>На самом деле, ничего подобного. Хиггс прошелся по комнате, стащил еще немного еды – а что, он с голоду умирать не готов! И, раз уж никто не собирается выставлять его в пустой отсек, почему бы не воспользоваться случаем.</p><p>– Знаешь, как мне на полу спать надоело? – заявил он Сэму, усаживаясь рядом. – И нет, та подстилка, которую ты принес, ничего общего с матрасом не имеет, уж поверь моему опыту!</p><p>Хиггс еще чуть помедлил и улегся рядом с Портером Бриджесом Унгером… тьфу! С задницей этой, короче. Тоже на бок, спиной к спине прижался. Лопатками, позвоночником и ягодицами, если точнее. Зажмурился неосознанно – чужим телом будто обожгло сквозь все слои одежды, восхитительно приятно, до мурашек. Как это может не нравиться? Почему он шарахается?</p><p>– Ты идиот, Сэмми, – подытожил Хиггс и придвинулся еще ближе. Тот был теплый, об него и греться удобно, и заснуть рядом – плевое дело. Но Хиггс не засыпал, боролся, раз за разом глаза открывал: так хорошо ему уже давно не было. С самого Берега – но тш-ш-ш, тут уж точно т-ш! потому что Берег совсем в другой стороне, а у него тут за спиной теплая тушка, которая дышит размеренно, дрыхнет крепко и понятия не имеет, кто к нему прижимается.</p><p>Вот очнется – сюрприз будет. Точно молчать не станет.</p><p>Однако и тут Хиггс ошибся. Что-то ему в последнее время на долгосрочные прогнозы не везло.</p><p>Проснулся он первым, но лежал тихо, пытался понять – что не так? Спиной по-прежнему к спине Сэма, вот только вместо приятной грелки рядом вдруг обнаружилась раскаленная печка.</p><p>– Это шутка такая, а?..</p><p>Он уселся на кровати, взглянул на Сэма. Фрэдж мерила температуру, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу: смеялась, мол, что ее мама так научила, самый надежный способ. Хиггс глупостями заниматься не стал, прижался сразу лицом к лицу Сэма. Щекой, губами и потерся немного, сделал глубокий вдох. Что б наверняка.</p><p>Сэм был неотзывчивый, горячий, он моргал, но полностью глаза никак открыть не мог, а еще его волосы в нос лезли. Он вообще знает что-нибудь о ножницах? Про триммер лучше и не заикаться, наверное. Хиггс отстранился, критически оглядел распростертое тело.</p><p>– Да ты никак сдохнуть решил? Ну охренеть теперь!</p><p>Он нашел какую-то тряпку, намочил в холодной воде и уложил Сэму на лоб.</p><p>– Знаешь, это вообще нечестно. Еще недавно я тебя убить собирался, а не сиделкой тут подрабатывать! Если ты помрешь, кто будет меня развлекать?..</p><p>Как-то это не очень стыковалось, но Хиггс логикой не заморачивался. Он нашел начатую пачку печенья, какую-то незамеченную раньше книжку и устроился рядом на кровати: читал, жевал, время от времени менял компресс. Лучше Сэму не становилось, наоборот – температура еще выше подскочила.</p><p>– Ты это нарочно делаешь, да?.. Чтоб мне подгадить?</p><p>Пришлось отправляться на поиски аптечки. Хиггс открыл ее, поворошил немного и громко фыркнул. Кроме кучи детских лекарств, пачки ибупрофена и мази от растяжений там больше ничего не было.</p><p>– Да ты оптимист, Сэмми!</p><p>Ну не собственными витаминами же его кормить?</p><p>Пока Хиггс пытался растолочь ибупрофен и засыпать его в воду (глотать таблетки целиком Сэм напрочь отказался), мелкая проснулась. Вылезла из свой кроватки, побродила по комнате.</p><p>– Игс, а, Игс?</p><p>– Тебе чего? – резко отозвался он. Ну почему, почему все неприятности случаются одновременно? – Иди спать давай!</p><p>– Я не хочу, – заявила эта паршивка. – К’нфета, Игс?..</p><p>– Нет тут никаких конфет! – он присел рядом с Сэмом, неловко попытался приподнять его голову, наклонил кружку. Мелочь встала рядом, смотрела внимательно, будто контролировала. Хиггс под ее взглядом занервничал еще сильнее, чуть всю воду не пролил.</p><p>– Слушай, шла бы ты отсюда, а?</p><p>– Не хочу, – она помотала головой, нахмурила лоб. Потыкала Сэма пальцем в руку. – ’ставай, Сэм?..</p><p>– Блядь, – выдохнул Хиггс. Правильно он детей всегда избегал, интуиция – дело серьезное. Одна такая малявка целого отряда Тварей стоила. – Твой папочка того и гляди сковырнется, если не выпьет это гребаное лекарство!</p><p>– …нырется?..</p><p>Очень было трудно с детьми, очень. С полудохлыми курьерами ненамного легче: Хиггсу кое-как удалось заставить Сэма сделать несколько глотков воды. Потом, спустя какое-то время – еще чуть.</p><p>Правда, ни хрена это не помогало. Он добросовестно повторил несколько раз: растолочь таблетки, размешать в воде, попытаться напоить Сэма. Обматерить Сэма, послать мелочь подальше, отобрать у мелочи ибупрофен, намочить компресс, намочить мелочь, обматерить всех.</p><p>В конце концов он просто плюхнулся на пол, залпом выглушил воду из кружки, скривился от горечи и сердито уставился на гору одеял.</p><p>– Ну, знаешь ли, это уже перебор! Понятия не имею, как тебя лечить! Обязательно нужно было помирать рядом со мной? Не мог Фрэдж дождаться? Она бы вокруг тебя нормально побегала, она умеет, вот однажды, помню, я съел какую-то хрень, а потом блевал двое суток, так она…</p><p>Он остановился. Фрэдж.</p><p>– Игс, п’чму Сэм не просыпается? – всхлипнула мелкая.</p><p>– Подожди-ка, – Хиггс залез под одеяло, ухватил Сэма за руку и стащил шнурок браслета с запястья. – А почему, собственно, и нет? Пусть приходит, сама разбирается, и я надеюсь, отпиздит тебя как следует за этот полевой набор, в котором даже антибиотиков нормальных нет…</p><p>Он сжал микангу в кулаке, зажмурился. Потом вспомнил кое-что, открыл глаза и посмотрел на мелочь. Она сидела рядом с Сэмом, шмыгала носом и выглядела очень несчастной.</p><p>– Не реви. Все с ним будет в порядке.</p><p>Ну, по крайней мере, никто не сможет упрекнуть Хиггса, что он ничего не предпринял. Это было даже забавно – если придурок прочухается, будет ему жизнью обязан. Ха!</p><p>Сразу, конечно, не получилось. Он пытался представить Фрэджайл, беззвучно повторял ее имя, звал, кричал, даже сам пытался телепортироваться – абсолютно бессмысленно, разумеется. От усилий только голова разболелась. Приходить она не хотела, или не могла, или еще что-то.</p><p>– Давай, дорогуша, где ты бродишь…</p><p>Он даже не почувствовал, когда она откликнулась. Что ж, еще один пункт в список проебанных вместе с ДУМом вещей.</p><p>Но хотя бы не вздрогнул, когда появилась, удержался как-то.</p><p>– Привет, красотка! – громко поприветствовал ее Хиггс и поднялся навстречу. – А у меня тут тело! – и ткнул в сторону закопанного под одеялом Сэма.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ура, пятница!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как она ему в глаз не засветила прямо с порога, Фрэджайл не представляла. Удержалась, наверное, потому что кто-то до нее эту физиономию уже украсил: на левой скуле у Хиггса красовался свежий кровоподтек.</p><p>И потом, думать что-то, соображать времени не осталось. Она метнулась вперед, к Сэму, положила пальцы ему на шею, нащупывая пульс, замерла – и только через пару секунд выдохнула.</p><p>– Он жив, – выплюнула она.</p><p>– Ну а я что говорю! – воскликнул Хиггс. Он был весь какой-то возбужденный, встрепанный, а Лу вцепилась в руку Фрэджайл, громко хлюпая носом, начала лепетать что-то невнятное.</p><p>– Я упала, Ай! Страшно, очень, а потом Сэм пришел и не просыпается!..</p><p>– Что случилось? – спросила Фрэджайл, быстро ощупывая Сэма. Его кожа была горячей, как при высокой температуре, но никаких других повреждений она не обнаружила: ни сломанных костей, ни открытых ран, ничего. Она подняла его руку, чуть прихватила пальцами кожу и нахмурилась.</p><p>– Тебе короткую версию или длинную? А… понял. В общем, наш легендарный курьер пошел к Терминалу, чтобы забрать заказы, и великодушно предложил мне сопровождать его. В дороге нам пришлось преодолеть массу опасностей и встретить неожиданных врагов!</p><p>Фрэджайл прищурилась.</p><p>– Сейчас я возьму тебя и прыгну на Берег. А потом прыгну обратно и буду выяснять сама, что случилось с Сэмом. Это, конечно, будет долго, но все же гораздо быстрее, чем твоя короткая версия.</p><p>Хиггс побледнел от ее угрозы, но тут же возмутился.</p><p>– Откуда мне знать, что с ним! Мелочь свалилась в расщелину, он вытащил ее и перестал разговаривать! Потом мы вернулись в бункер, он завалился спать и все, конец истории!</p><p>Лу тихонько хныкала, подтверждая все сказанное, и размазывала слезы по лицу.</p><p>Фрэджайл не стала ни ее утешать, ни Хиггса больше слушать – она телепортировалась.</p><p>В лабораториях кипела работа даже несмотря на поздний час: или на восточном побережье уже наступило утро? Неважно. Фрэджайл помнила, где был шкаф с лекарствами, и это главное. Под аккомпанемент воплей техников (пора бы им привыкнуть, не первый же раз) она сгребла в сумку все, что посчитала необходимым, оставила гору лайков взамен и вернулась обратно.</p><p>Она могла поклясться, что Хиггс вздрогнул. Тут же выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост, уставился на нее с вызовом и продолжил говорить как ни в чем не бывало.</p><p>– Что случилось – понятия не имею! Мы остановились на совершенно ровном пространстве, все было занесено снегом…</p><p>– Все будет хорошо, слышишь? – Фрэджайл подхватила Лу и спустила ее на пол. Та плакать вроде перестала, только смотрела огромными синими глазищами и тянула в рот большой палец. – Я ему помогу, обещаю!</p><p>Луиза закивала, не вынимая изо рта пальца. Ну, с этим они потом будут разбираться.</p><p>– …и никто из нас не заметил ничего подозрительного! – продолжал вещать Хиггс. – Тварей больше вокруг не было, все тихо и спокойно!</p><p>– Вокруг убежища нет Тварей. И на дороге из Терминала их тоже никогда не было.</p><p>Фрэджайл привычно затянула жгут, с первого раза загнала иголку капельницы в вену. Сэм чуть пошевелился, простонал что-то бессвязное, но даже не заметил ее присутствия. И это, наверное, к лучшему. Она может трогать его, как хочет, не опасаясь реакции – удобно.</p><p>– Что ж, никогда не было, а на восточном склоне, оказывается, есть! Что в капельнице?</p><p>– Соляной раствор. У него обезвоживание, – она покосилась через плечо на Хиггса. Тот пожал плечами:</p><p>– Ну, я пытался! Сделал все, что мог, но он слишком упрямый!</p><p>Судя по мокрым пятнам на одеяле и одежде – правда пытался.</p><p>– К’нфета, Ай?.. – жалобно сказала Лу. Черт возьми, и сколько же они так просидели? Она есть хочет, наверняка.</p><p>– Хиггс, ты знаешь, где белковая смесь?</p><p>– Предположим, – с опаской отозвался тот.</p><p>– Тогда приготовь еду и накорми Лу, – церемониться с ним Фрэджайл не собиралась.</p><p>– Исключено, – заявил ублюдок. – Я не умею готовить – раз, я не умею готовить для детей – два, и если вдруг я приготовлю что-то неправильно, Сэм меня убьет!</p><p>Фрэджайл выбрала ампулу и воткнула в нее иглу, набрала лекарство в шприц и только после этого спокойно сказала:</p><p>– Если ты сейчас же не накормишь Луизу, то убью тебя я. Честное слово, Хиггс. Клянусь. Мое терпение на пределе.</p><p>Что он дальше делал, Фрэджайл понятия не имела. Наверное, стоял и пытался прожечь ее взглядом, а еще бормотал под нос какие-то угрозы, но ей было неинтересно. Она закрепила капельницу, сделала Сэму укол сначала жаропонижающего, потом антибиотика, а потом еще и температуру измерила – принесенный из лаборатории термометр пригодился. Почти сто четыре, но больше она ничего сделать не могла, только ждать.</p><p>Сэм на все ее манипуляции почти не реагировал: пару раз пытался приоткрыть глаза, но тут же сдавался. Его безрукавка промокла от пота, и Фрэджайл кое-как стянула ее, обтерла его полотенцем, которое нашла рядом.</p><p>– Хиггс?</p><p>– Что? – он повернулся к ней. Судя по звяканью посуды, которое доносились от стола последние четверть часа (и изрядно перемежалось проклятиями), готовить он все-таки кое-как умел. Или чтобы залить кипятком сухую смесь, размешать ее и подождать, пока чуть остынет, особых навыков не требовалось. Как же, такое низкое испытание его высочайшему интеллекту!</p><p>– Я правильно поняла: ты как-то уговорил Сэма вернуться от Терминала другим путем, по дороге вы нарвались на Тварей, а потом Лу упала куда-то и Сэм полез ее доставать?</p><p>– Ну, сначала он попытался устроить маленькую тихую истерику: такую, знаешь, «моя жизнь кончена!» и «больше ничего не осталось!», а затем…</p><p>– Игс, – Лу напомнила о своем существовании, едва не подпрыгивая у края стола. – Игс, ‘то делаешь?..</p><p>Он глянул вниз, в кастрюлю, где размешивал кашу, поморщился и достал тарелку.</p><p>– Забочусь о своем благополучии, а ты что подумала?</p><p>По крайней мере, он воспринимает угрозы всерьез. Фрэджайл встала, подошла к контейнерам, где Сэм держал вещи, и откинула крышку у первого попавшегося. Внутри оказалась одежда Лу, но Фрэджайл на всякий случай копнула глубже и обнаружила темно-синюю толстовку, которую однажды позаимствовала у Сэма.</p><p>– Иди сюда, поможешь мне его переодеть.</p><p>– А ничего, что я тут пытаюсь накормить ребенка?! – воскликнул Хиггс. Фрэджайл сосчитала до десяти, вздохнула и скомандовала:</p><p>– Посади ее за стол и отдай ложку. Лу уже может есть сама.</p><p>Хиггс недоверчиво посмотрел на Луизу, и она громко заявила:</p><p>– Сама!</p><p>– Ладно, как скажешь!</p><p>Он колебался пару секунд, но потом наклонился, поднял Луизу и перенес на вытянутых руках, усадил на высокий стульчик. Придвинул тарелку и вручил ложку, а потом с облегчением повернулся к Фрэджайл.</p><p>– Ну, что еще?</p><p>Она моргнула – Хиггс корчил рожи, пока держал Лу, но спорить больше не стал, – и наклонилась к Сэму. Легонько похлопала его по щеке, пытаясь привести в чувство.</p><p>– Привет, слышишь меня?.. я сняла с тебя грязную одежду, а теперь собираюсь надеть чистую. Ты со мной, Сэм?..</p><p>Он снова попытался открыть глаза, облизал пересохшие губы. Фрэджайл не удержалась, погладила его рукой по лицу. Потом подняла взгляд и наткнулась на Хиггса, который голодными глазами уставился на ее ладонь, на Сэма. Будто он ненавидел их обоих больше всего на свете, будто отдал бы все что угодно за такое прикосновение.</p><p>Это вдруг отозвалось болью в груди – сильной, резкой. Фрэджайл сжала зубы покрепче, сдернула одеяло и приказала:</p><p>– Подними его.</p><p>И мысленно извинилась перед Сэмом: узнает об этом и не обрадуется. Но выбирать не приходилось. Хиггс выглядел таким же недовольным, как и с Лу.</p><p>– Знаешь, все эти отметины вблизи выглядят гораздо хуже! Ты уверена, что это не заразно? – он поморщился, придерживая Сэма за плечи, пока Фрэджайл натягивала толстовку.</p><p>– Тебе точно не грозит.</p><p>Он снова скривился, когда волосы Сэма смазали его по лицу, мотнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть их. Фрэджайл чувствовала, что Хиггс играет какую-то мудреную пьесу – только для нее одной, но почему-то очень старается.</p><p>– И шрам мерзкий. Фу, гадость! От чего он вообще, ты спрашивала? Кажется, будто его пытались освежевать давным-давно, вот только что-то пошло не так, и теперь…</p><p>– Я же не спрашивала о твоих шрамах, – Фрэджайл поправила капельницу, уложила Сэма поудобнее и накрыла его одеялом.</p><p>– Ага, – тут же согласился Хиггс, – слишком долго не спрашивала. Пришлось мне самому тебе все рассказать!</p><p>Она все-таки не удержалась, закатила глаза. Перестать волноваться о Сэме было невозможно, но Хиггс как-то оттягивал внимание на себя, отвлекал… помогал.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Она села рядом с Сэмом – конечно же! – но только после того, как вытерла малявке перепачканную кашей мордашку и старательно объяснила, что Сэм плохо себя чувствует и поэтому все время спит, но совсем скоро проснется, уже завтра.</p><p>– Она ни хрена не понимает.</p><p>Презрение во взгляде Фрэджайл Хиггсу точно не почудилось.</p><p>– Она понимает абсолютно все.</p><p>– Да ладно! Это маленький ребенок, что она может понимать, если тут даже я не понимаю – какого черта с ним случилось? – он мотнул головой в сторону Сэма. Время от времени Фрэджайл клала курьеру руку на лоб, проверяя температуру, иногда пыталась уговорить выпить немного воды – ей это удавалось лучше.</p><p>Хиггс наблюдал за ними с пола. Мелкая паршивка дрыхла в своей кровати: Фрэджайл как-то умудрилась ее спать уложить, уболтала – ночь же на дворе!</p><p>– Уже придумала, куда девать тело, если наш легендарный курьер умрет?</p><p>На этот раз она на него даже не посмотрела. Перебирала пальцами темные волосы, водила пальцами по лицу Сэма, что-то беззвучно говорила ему. Ее губы двигались, но Хиггс так ни слова и не расслышал, хотя очень старался.</p><p>Он не мог понять, кому завидует больше – это жутко бесило. Ну вот, признался, должно ж было стать легче? Но ни хрена.</p><p>– Я, конечно, знал, что он псих, но никогда бы не подумал, что настолько! Это было действительно стремно, когда он замолчал и на все перестал реагировать: я думаю, в этой голове что-то окончательно перемкнуло, а от температуры оставшиеся нейроны только поджарятся…</p><p>– Прекрати.</p><p>– Что прекратить?</p><p>Фрэджайл посмотрела на него – наверное, впервые за последнее время действительно посмотрела, так, чтобы увидеть.</p><p>– Делать вид, что тебе все равно. Ты бы не стал заботиться о Сэме до моего прихода, если бы тебе было наплевать, выживет он или умрет.</p><p>Он поразмыслил над ее словами как следует – секунды три – а потом широко улыбнулся и сообщил:</p><p>– Я всерьез подумывал перерезать веревку и оставить их обоих в той расщелине. Получился бы красивый кратер.</p><p>Она тихонько фыркнула:</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>– О, черт, да с тобой тоже бессмысленно говорить! – Хиггс откинулся на стену, поднял банку с арахисовым маслом и засунул в нее палец, вымазал остатки и с удовольствием облизал. Это было гораздо лучше отвратительного самогона. – Ты втрескалась в него по уши и теперь абсолютно ничего не соображаешь! Возмутительно дурной у тебя вкус, Фрэдж!</p><p>– Знаю, – согласилась она и снова погладила Сэма по лбу. – Сначала ты, потом он. Просто везет на всяких придурков.</p><p>– Значит, ты признаешь, – от ее слов вдруг так приятно стало. Хиггс еще арахисового масла зачерпнул: надо сказать Сэму, как оклемается, пусть еще закажет.</p><p>– То, что ты придурок? – она дернула плечом. Интересно, что у нее под этой водолазкой? Какое-то белье, плотно обхватывающее грудь, поднимающее вверх. Выглядит довольно эффектно несмотря на то, что под низом. Он знает, он видел.</p><p>– Не-а! То, что у нас с тобой были веселые деньки.</p><p>Ну вот, опять этот взгляд. Чувствовать себя идиотом Хиггсу очень не нравилось – но она раз за разом его заставляла. Будто он не такой умный, как пытается казаться, будто не понимает чего-то важного.</p><p>– Слушай, Монаган, – Фрэджайл начала говорить еще тише, чтобы Сэма и мелкую не разбудить, – мне ничего не стоит признаться в том, что я тебя любила. С моей головой все в порядке, спасибо, – она улыбнулась и указала на собственное лицо. Вот только улыбка была острой, будто лезвие ножа.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – автоматически отозвался он. – Мне тоже нравится. Нисколько не жалею о своем выборе!</p><p>Она проигнорировала или сделала вид, что не обратила внимания на последнюю шпильку. Снова наклонилась над Сэмом, приподняла его голову и прижала кружку к губам.</p><p>– Вот так, глотни… все в порядке, у тебя отлично получается.</p><p>– А из тебя отличная сестра милосердия вышла, – Хиггс с тоской посмотрел в опустевшую банку и отставил ее в сторону. – Заботливая такая, нежненькая. Кто бы мог подумать!</p><p>Она молчала, обтирала мокрой тряпкой лицо Сэма. Вот с этим, кстати, и Хиггс нормально справлялся, что может быть проще?</p><p>Прикасаться к Сэму. Сначала лежать с ним рядом, а потом придерживать за плечи тяжелое неподатливое тело, ощущать мускулы под горячей кожей, запах его пота…</p><p>Возбуждение накатило так резко и так неожиданно, что Хиггс едва не охнул. Наклонил голову, тихо захихикал.</p><p>– Что опять? – вздохнула Фрэджайл.</p><p>Он колебался – сказать и увидеть ее лицо было заманчиво, но сохранить в секрете – еще более волнительно.</p><p>– Чудесно смотритесь вместе. Глаз не могу оторвать! Знаешь, еще немного и я точно начну возносить молитвы всем известным богам, только чтобы курьер не окочурился! Когда еще я увижу вас обоих столь тесно прижатых друг к другу?</p><p>Хиггс подтянул к себе ноги, поставил локти на колени и уперся подбородком в сложенные руки.</p><p>– Была бы поумнее – воспользовалась бы его состоянием. Мало ли что в бреду привидится!</p><p>На подначки она не реагировала. Обидно. Только достала термометр, снова засунула Сэму в рот и проверила экран после сигнала.</p><p>– Ну и что там?</p><p>– Сто три и четыре. Лучше, чем было, но все еще не хорошо.</p><p>Хиггс смотрел, как она хмурится, поджимает губы и убирает мокрые от пота волосы со лба Сэма. Когда-то давно – примерно десять тысяч Берегов назад – Фрэджайл так же прикасалась к нему. Успокаивала, утешала, была нежной.</p><p>Или, возможно, все это ему привиделось.</p><p>Он вытянул левую руку перед собой и начал теребить бинты: у запястья они совсем разлохматились, потемнели от грязи. Швы чесались ужасно, и он не забывал напомнить об этом Сэму несколько раз в день.</p><p>– Где ты была?</p><p>Фрэджайл глянула вопросительно: будто она экономила слова, общаясь с ним, как экономила прикосновения, оказываясь рядом. Хиггс даже обижаться не мог – за такую жестокость только уважать можно было.</p><p>– Когда я звал тебя, ты не сразу услышала – а говорила, это обычно действует быстро!</p><p>Она скользнула по нему взглядом, остановилась на руках.</p><p>– Отдай браслет.</p><p>– А ты попроси вежливо. Скажи «пожалуйста, Хиггс!». Придумай какую-нибудь важную причину, по которой ему нужнее, чем мне! Ой, ладно, не надо так переживать, – он закатил глаза, стянул микангу и швырнул ее Фрэджайл. – Забирай! И не переживай ты так! Он поправится рано или поздно и вы потрахаетесь как нормальные люди – в темноте под одеялом, торопливо и невкусно, решите, что дело того не стоило, вздохнете с облегчением и будете жить дальше!</p><p>Как он ни старался, подсознание почему-то сочло описанную картину очень даже привлекательной.</p><p>Фрэджайл вздохнула и устало спросила:</p><p>– Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?</p><p>– Я же беспокоюсь! Совсем недавно ты упрекнула меня в отсутствии сострадания, ну так вот оно, я демонстрирую! – Хиггс прижал руку к груди и изобразил драматичный поклон. Насколько это было возможно сидя на полу и изо всех сил пытаясь справить с эрекцией.</p><p>Зачем они ему сдались, зачем? Мироздание продолжало издеваться над ним, наказывая какими-то совсем безумными идеями.</p><p>– И вообще – ты могла бы поблагодарить меня за спасение этого идиота. Одного поцелуя будет вполне достаточно!</p><p>Фрэджайл не глядя продемонстрировала ему оттопыренный средний палец.</p><p>– Так тоже сойдет, я неприхотливый! Ты хочешь сначала засунуть мне его в рот или…</p><p>Подушку, которая в него полетела, Хиггс поймал на лету, подложил под голову и устроился поудобнее. Ночь обещала быть длинной.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Они так смотрели, будто у него вторая голова выросла. Ну или все лицо сыпью покрылось. Сэм на всякий случай потер щеку рукой – вроде бы нет, все как обычно. Одна Лу долго не пялилась, взвизгнула и прижалась к нему, обняла и тихонько сидела, пока Сэм пытался в себя прийти.</p><p>Голова была тяжелая, но кое-какие воспоминания всплывали: Лу играет в снегу, потом наклоняется, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то, а потом соскальзывает вниз, он хочет задержать ее, но все бесполезно. Она падает, он падает, а дальше все смутно.</p><p>– Хочешь пить? – Фрэджайл предложила ему кружку с чем-то горячим – чай, что ли? Пахло какими-то травами, не противно, но как-то странно. Сэм отказался.</p><p>– Потом.</p><p>Он держал Лу в руках, гладил ее по спинке и баюкал, пока она всхлипывала. Совсем тихо, никто кроме него и не слышал.</p><p>– Все в порядке, Лу. Честное слово, со мной все теперь будет хорошо, волноваться не о чем. Испугалась, да? Я тоже испугался, когда ты упала…</p><p>– Сэмми! – радостно заявил Хиггс. – Ты чуть не умер!</p><p>Фрэджайл зажмурилась, слегка покачала головой. Хиггс ее уже достал, судя по всему. Как она тут очутилась, интересно? И пробыла… сколько, целую ночь? Больше?</p><p>– Страшно, Сэм, – Лу наконец оторвалась от него, вскинула голову, разукрашенную потеками слез.</p><p>– А уж как я испугался! Я просто в ужасе был! – Хиггс снова решил напомнить о себе. – Я знал, конечно, что ты чокнутый псих, но чтобы настолько!</p><p>– На себя посмотри, – буркнул Сэм. Подобнее перехватил Лу и попытался встать – но Фрэджайл его тут же остановила.</p><p>– И куда ты собрался? – она вытянула руку, не касаясь его, но предупреждая.</p><p>– Она так мило заботилась о тебе все это время. Уколы делала, компрессы меняла… Думаю, ты должен отблагодарить ее как следует!</p><p>Уколы? Если бы не слабость, Сэм бы точно запаниковал. А так он просто опустил Лу на пол – даже держать ее сейчас было трудно, – и пожал плечами.</p><p>– Надо ее покормить. Луиза голодная, она наверняка…</p><p>– Уже сделано! – похоже, Хиггс наслаждался его замешательством.</p><p>– Все в порядке, мы о ней позаботились, – успокоила Фрэдж. – Кормили ее и укладывали спать, так что не волнуйся.</p><p>Кормили и укладывали – то есть это не один раз было, и сколько же времени он провалялся? Сэм глянул на Лу: она не выглядела умирающей от голода, была умыта, переодета и уже тащила ему чертового Фиолетового Выродка.</p><p>– Ай ск’зала, ты устал и спишь!</p><p>– Очень устал, – согласился Сэм. Больше всего ему хотелось снова лечь, натянуть одеяло на голову и проспать пару суток. Но сначала было важное дело.</p><p>Он снова попытался встать, и на этот раз ему удалось.</p><p>– Что принести? – Фрэджайл по-прежнему стояла рядом, готовая помогать – и наверное, если бы он попросил ее о чем-то, прыгнула бы не раздумывая, достала что угодно. Очень неловкое ощущение.</p><p>– В туалет, – буркнул Сэм и на всякий случай рукой махнул на дверь.</p><p>– Ладно, – кажется, она слабо улыбнулась.</p><p>– Подержать? – ехидно предложил Хиггс. – Я имею в виду подержать тебя, Сэмми-бой, чтобы ты не свалился мордой на пол и не разбил свою и без того помятую физиономию! Будет же очень печально, я расстроюсь, она расстроится, а потом еще…</p><p>Что там будет потом Сэм уже не дослушал, дверь закрыл. Приятно было для разнообразия остаться в тишине.</p><p>Он закончил свои дела и привалился плечом к стене, чтобы передохнуть. Одежда на нем пахла Фрэдж – та самая толстовка, которую она надевала однажды. И Хиггсом тоже, потому что Хиггс был рядом все время, он прижимался, трогал руками… кажется. Все было довольно нечетко, в тумане. Большую часть Сэм не помнил, а об остальном, наверное, следовало забыть поскорее.</p><p>Он вернулся обратно – Хиггс тут же вскинул на него водянистые голубые глаза, оскалился и спросил:</p><p>– Ну как, память прояснилась? Мы договорились, что я теперь тоже буду спать на кровати!</p><p>Фрэджайл фыркнула. Она сидела у стола рядом с банкой, где плавали криптобиоты. Кажется, там еще немного оставалось: Сэм старался пополнять их запас. Для себя и для Лу, конечно, а с тех пор, как Фрэдж стала приходить регулярно – для нее тоже.</p><p>– Такое я бы точно запомнил.</p><p>Он взял кружку, выпил из нее залпом – теплое и горько-сладкое, противное, но весьма отрезвляющее.</p><p>– Между прочим, это я донес контейнеры, – все никак не унимался Хиггс. – Чудовищно устал, но не бросил!</p><p>– Могу его выкинуть, – предложила Фрэджайл, жуя криптобиота.</p><p>– Пусть будет, – Сэм снова завернулся в одеяло и попытался держать глаза открытыми. Лу возилась с игрушками, но нет-нет да поглядывала в его сторону.</p><p>– Ты не можешь так просто взять и выкинуть кого-то, детка! – пропел Хиггс, не сводя взгляда с Фрэдж. – Особенно если этот кто-то – весьма полезный!</p><p>Сэм вопросительно глянул на нее, и Фрэджайл пожала плечами.</p><p>– Это он меня позвал. И до этого момента, должна признать, справлялся не так плохо.</p><p>– Угу, – Сэм хотел поблагодарить ее, но разговаривать было лень. Двигаться тоже, поэтому он просто сполз на подушку и лежал с открытыми глазами, слушая их болтовню. Точнее, больше всех болтал Монаган – кто бы сомневался!</p><p>– Ну, так что? Потащишь его к Бриджесам? Представляю, как они обрадуются! Не так сильно, конечно же, как из-за меня, но вокруг нашей Легенды тоже побегают!</p><p>– Нет, – спокойно отозвалась Фрэджайл.</p><p>– То есть как это нет? Ты вообще слышала, что я тебе тут рассказывал? Ты видела – какая у него температура была? Я не хочу заразиться и сдохнуть от неведомой инфекции!</p><p>– Никакой инфекции нет.</p><p>Вот именно. Было что-то необъяснимо приятное в том, чтобы слышать ее голос – разъясняющий все так правильно и верно, как самому бы Сэму никогда не удалось.</p><p>– Можешь не волноваться о своем драгоценном здоровье, тебе ничего не грозит. Если уж ей ничего не угрожает, – тут Фрэджайл сделала паузу, наверное, указала на Лу, – то и тебе подавно.</p><p>Лу. Сэм опять заставил себя открыть глаза, отыскать ее и убедиться – Лу была здесь, рядом. Она не собиралась исчезнуть, пока он не смотрит, здесь ей не могли навредить ни Твари, ни внезапные трещины в скалах. Был еще Хиггс… Сэм не был уверен, стоит ли вносить его в список опасностей, но рядом была Фрэдж, а значит, беспокоиться не о чем.</p><p>– Ты никуда не уйдешь? – спросил он заплетающимся языком.</p><p>Они все замолчали. Через секунду Хиггс хихикнул, начал говорить первым:</p><p>– Это так трогательно, я даже и не знаю, что…</p><p>– Не уйду, – Фрэджайл вдруг оказалась рядом с ним. Сэм протянул руку – все высокая температура виновата, не иначе, – и коснулся ее руки. Просто чтобы знать, что ему это все не мерещится. Мало ли что. Просто чтобы быть уверенным – в ней. Фрэдж любит Лу, она ее не оставит. Может быть она даже и не поняла, что он не для себя просил – для Лу.</p><p>Но объяснять было долго и муторно, так что Сэм снова глаза закрыл. И краем сознания отметил: Берега не было. Он проваливался в темноту без снов, видений и голоса Амелии.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Твою мать! Осторожнее можешь?.. Что за дерьмо, красотка, просто сделай это аккуратно!</p><p>– Заткнись, Хиггс.</p><p>Она подцепила пинцетом следующую пластиковую скобку и аккуратно вытащила ее – Хиггс шипел и дергался, но она вцепилась в руку и держала крепко. Сам напросился: его нытье уже так достало, что Фрэджайл отыскала в аптечке все необходимое, притащила Хиггса в ванную комнату и принялась снимать швы.</p><p>Возможно, не стоило заниматься этим после бессонной ночи. Хиггс время от времени еще задремывал, а она не могла глаз закрыть – вдруг прозевает Сэма? Вдруг ему станет хуже, а она пропустит этот момент? И вот еще: раньше она прикасалась к нему без всяких проблем, а тут вдруг совесть начала мучать. Он не видел ее, не осознавал – она, значит, воровала весь этот кожа-к-коже контакт. Потом расскажет, конечно, или он сам догадается, когда обнаружит следы от капельницы и от уколов, да и вообще – а какой у нее был выбор?</p><p>Сэм, правда, как-то странно покосился на рукав синей толстовки: странно, раньше вроде бы говорил, что любимая?</p><p>– Черт возьми, больно! – зашипел Хиггс, и Фрэджайл непроизвольно поморщилась.</p><p>– Потерпи.</p><p>– Я и так уже терплю твои двойные стандарты! С нашим милейшим курьером ты нежнее обращалась! – Хиггс, кажется, смотрел с обидой.</p><p>Она могла бы рассказать ему о двойных стандартах – например про то, что в медицинской лаборатории раны на его руках могли не скреплять скобками, а склеить более аккуратно. Но это бы заняло больше времени, и кто бы ни занимался этим, он решил, что на фоне остальных отметин на его теле пара новых шрамов ничего не изменит. И в общем-то был прав.</p><p>Она бы могла рассказать, что означает ненавидеть кого-то, а потом вычерпать эту ненависть до конца и не чувствовать ничего. Наслаждаться восхитительной пустотой на том месте, где горело и болело – сначала от любви, потом от слепящей ярости.</p><p>Но Хиггс смотрел на ее руки.</p><p>Это почему-то раздражало, и у Фрэджайл снова дрогнули пальцы, она ткнула острым концом пинцета в розовый, едва заживший рубец. Он прикусил губу вместе с криком, недовольно фыркнул, но взгляда не отвел.</p><p>О, должно быть ему ужасно противно. Ее старые руки на его гладкой коже, и стоит только начать возмущаться еще и по этому поводу, она пошлет ублюдка подальше – пусть хоть зубами выдирает скобы.</p><p>Фрэджайл заставила себя расслабиться, взяла салфетку, пропитанную антисептиком, и неторопливо протерла оставшийся участок. Как, интересно, можно было постараться, чтобы распахать себе руки ржавым гвоздем?</p><p>– Ну хоть какой-то прок от этого выступления – теперь в нашей аптечке не только детский сироп от кашля!</p><p>Нашей. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза в очередной раз. С Хиггсом вообще их в принципе можно было не опускать. «Наш курьер», «наша аптечка», а еще «наш прелестный ребенок» и «наши весьма разнообразные запасы провианта».</p><p>– Ты не принесла ему антидепрессантов на всякий случай? А то, я не знаю, начнет рыдать ни с того ни с сего, что тогда делать…</p><p>– Боюсь, с антидепрессантами всегда есть опасность – попадут не в те руки, кто-то может использовать их не по назначению, – в тон к нему отозвалась Фрэджайл.</p><p>Хиггс захлопал глазами в притворном изумлении.</p><p>– Ты, разумеется, ребенка имела в виду? Потому что поверить не могу, чтобы кто-то подумал про меня, что…</p><p>– Тихо, – шикнула она, – разбудишь Лу!</p><p>Ей пришлось взять в свои руки все заботы о Луизе – после первого раза Хиггс наотрез отказался ее кормить. Зато не отказался от еды, которую приготовила Фрэджайл, когда поняла, что умирает от голода.</p><p>– Не боишься, что я отравлю тебя? – она не удержалась, подразнила.</p><p>– Не-а! – беззаботно отмахнулся Хиггс. – Сама отравишь – сама вылечишь, Флоренс!</p><p>Тогда она поймала себя, что улыбается в ответ. Старые привычки умирают трудно.</p><p>– Ты же знаешь – я бы никогда не стал употреблять никакую наркоту! – продолжал возмущаться он, но хоть голос приглушил. – Косячок-другой не в счет, но когда это было, да ты сама, кажется, особо не возражала, насколько я помню! Однако с тех пор все изменилось! Торчать на какой-то дряни в наше время – ужасная глупость!</p><p>– Жаль, – непритворно вздохнула Фрэджайл. – Это бы объяснило если не все твои выходки, то хотя бы большую их часть.</p><p>– То, что ты называешь моими выходками, – начал Хиггс, опасно сузив глаза, – было на самом деле тщательно спланированной программой, призванной расставить на свои места естественный порядок вещей, миллиарды лет существующий на нашей планете и еще ни разу не дававший сбоя, а еще… черт, больно же!</p><p>– Не ври. Царапать, наверное, больнее было.</p><p>Пока Хиггс пытался испепелить ее взглядом – на удивление молча, – Фрэджайл вытащила еще две скобки. Татуировки на его руках испортились, буквы смешались – прочитать, что там было написано изначально, на каком языке, стало невозможно.</p><p>– Что ты думаешь, когда смотришь на себя в зеркало? – неожиданно спросил ублюдок. – Есть какие-то интересные мысли? Ну, кроме всей этой тягомотины про «мое тело изуродовано, никто не полюбит меня теперь!» и «может, мне следовало умереть?». Что-нибудь действительно свежее и незатасканное?</p><p>Она как следует обдумала вопрос. Проигнорировала самую очевидную реакцию – вмазать ему, да побольнее, воткнуть пинцет в руку и провернуть как следует. Для провокации как-то чересчур топорно, тем более для Хиггса. А чего он добивается – это вопрос хороший.</p><p>– Я стараюсь не смотреть в зеркало.</p><p>– Ой, ла-а-адно! – протянул он, и Фрэджайл снова шикнула.</p><p>– Тише!</p><p>Хотя, конечно, беспокоиться не о чем – Лу хоть и не была родной дочерью Сэма, но явно унаследовала его крепкий сон. Она могла спать под их разговоры, так что и вопли Хиггса из соседней комнаты как-то потерпит.</p><p>– А как же тщеславие? – Хиггс облизал губы языком. – Ни за что не поверю, что эти красивенькие стрелки ты на ощупь рисовала!</p><p>– Я могу делать на ощупь много вещей. Но да, ты прав – для стрелок нужно зеркало. И тут без проблем: с лицом-то у меня все в порядке! Все, – она вынула последнюю скобку и еще раз протерла его руку антисептиком, – теперь готово!</p><p>Хиггс впился в нее взглядом, на что Фрэджайл только вздернула бровь.</p><p>– У тебя отрасли весьма милые маленькие клычки, Фрэдж, – тихо сказал он после паузы.</p><p>– Спасибо тебе большое, – отрывисто выплюнула она, собирая использованные медикаменты в отдельный пакет.</p><p>– Не-а, – Хиггс медленно покачал головой. – Это тебе спасибо, моя драгоценная.</p><p>И потом, прежде чем она успела сообразить, что происходит, прежде чем успела отшатнуться – он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку.</p><p>Всего лишь быстрое прикосновение, без языка, без всяких попыток облизать ее и оставить на коже свою слюну, пометить, будто они были какими-то животными в брачном танце – нет, он просто дотронулся до ее щеки.</p><p>Губы у него были сухие, обветренные.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Все болело. Абсолютно все тело, будто ему кости переломали, мышцы выдрали, а потом собрали в какой-то неправильной последовательности. Как после репатриации, только наизнанку не выворачивало, на том спасибо.</p><p>Сэм попытался сосредоточиться. Вспомнил почему-то только Фрэджайл: прохладная ладонь на лбу, тихий голос. Она говорила что-то, но смысл ускользал, как он ни прислушивался, ни пытался разобрать, и в конце концов смирился, позволил остаться только звуку, простому и понятному.</p><p>Это он помнил, а дальше?.. Копаться в собственной памяти было нелегко, будто громоздкие контейнеры ворочать, доставать из вязкой смолы, поднимать и заново складывать.</p><p>А потом на бок ему шлепнулась чья-то рука, и Сэм подскочил на месте.</p><p>– Какого хрена?!</p><p>– И тебе доброе утречко, – пробормотал Хиггс, смачно зевнул и повернулся на спину. – Как спалось, Сэмми?</p><p>Хиггс Монаган. В его постели.</p><p>Сэм попытался убраться от него как можно дальше и быстрее, в итоге запутался в одеяле, чуть не грохнулся на пол и разбудил Лу, которая буквально выпрыгнула на него.</p><p>– Папочка!</p><p>– Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>– В настоящий момент рассматриваю способы решения проблемы с утренней эрекцией, – гад перекатился по кровати, подминая одеяло, и задумчиво уставился на Сэма. В кои-то веки снизу вверх.</p><p>Буквально секунду, наверное, они пялились друг другу в глаза. Сэм с трудом поборол острое желание подхватить Лу и спастись бегством в ванной – но, эй, это было его Убежище? Его комната, его постель, его одеяло, в конце концов, на которое вконец оборзевший Хиггс закинул ногу, сверкнув босой пяткой.</p><p>– Сэм! – отвлекла Лу, дергая за штаны. – Сэм, Сэм, Сэм!</p><p>Он присел рядом с ней, оглядел тщательно – вроде бы помнил, как убедился раньше, что на Лу не осталось синяков после падения, но проверить еще раз стоило. Он ощупал ее маленькое тельце, заставил поднять руки, наклонить голову, и все это время она болтала обо всем на свете. Как Ай кормила ее криптобиотами. Читала сказку, заплетала волосы, учила мыть посуду. Серьезно? Кажется, Лу была слишком мала для этого – но, может быть, она все выдумала, а они только играли.</p><p>– Где Фрэджайл?</p><p>– Приемная мамочка ушла на работу, пока ты дрых, – заявил Хиггс. С кровати он, судя по всему, вставать не собирался.</p><p>– Ай ‘шла! – прощебетала Лу. И протянула Сэму браслет – кожаный шнурок с одной-единственной бусиной. – Подарок, Сэм!</p><p>Сэм не помнил, когда снял браслет. Кто-то сделал это вместо него?..</p><p>– Знаешь, такого рода вещи не для красоты носят, тупица, – почти ласково сообщил Хиггс.</p><p>Наверное, это он позвал Фрэджайл. Мысль немного тревожила, и Сэм постарался отодвинуть ее подальше. Лу надо было умыть и накормить, и сделать целую кучу рутинных ежедневных дел, и он собирался со всем справиться. Ну, может быть, чуть медленнее чем обычно.</p><p>– Откуда на тебе взялись эти чудные следы рук?</p><p>Ах да, еще и Хиггса надо было как-то выставить из комнаты, напомнить, что вообще-то у него собственные отдельные апартаменты имеются. Вот только Сэм очень сомневался, что сможет с ним справиться в теперешнем своем состоянии.</p><p>– Не твое дело.</p><p>Сэм на всякий случай проверил – на нем по-прежнему была толстовка с длинным рукавом. И чего привязался?..</p><p>Хиггс смотрел – про такие взгляды видимо и говорят «пожирал глазами». Откусывал куски и проглатывал не жуя.</p><p>– Мне просто любопытно, вот и все! Я видел их раньше, но все время забывал спросить – а теперь такой подходящий момент подвернулся! Ой, ладно, не хочешь и не надо, чертов зануда! А мы тут за него волновались, переживали! Ладно, я, разумеется, больше за себя переживал, но красотка от ужаса тряслась, чуть не поседела, а ей только этого не хватает ко всему прочему, ты же понимаешь…</p><p>– Есть иди, – Сэм в общем-то смирился. Хиггсовское бормотание было сродни белому шуму: разговаривает – значит не замышляет очередную хрень. По крайней мере, он очень надеялся, что это правило распространяется и на ублюдка. Или, может быть, демонстрировал новый пример своей доброты и невообразимой глупости.</p><p>– А может, завтрак в постель?.. – тот захлопал глазами, но тут же добавил, когда Сэм повернулся. – Ну нет так нет, я не привередливый!</p><p>– Это моя кровать.</p><p>– Тебя в детстве не учили, что надо делиться? – Хиггс снова зевнул во весь рот, соизволил наконец встать и плюхнулся на контейнер возле стола. – Моя, мое!.. В нашей вселенной осталось очень мало вещей, которые могут действительно принадлежать тебе одному!</p><p>– Игс, завтрак, – Лу аккуратно потянулась за хлебцами, вытянула один из пачки и торжественно вручила Хиггсу.</p><p>– Спасибо, Луиза, – чопорно поблагодарил тот и не преминул заметить. – Она вот соображает!</p><p>Спорить с ним не хотелось. Просто разговаривать и то было довольно утомительно: Сэм позволил себе помечтать, как снова вернется в постель и проспит остаток дня. И плевать, что там теперь пахло Фрэджайл и даже Хиггсом, запасное одеяло было, но его пока найдешь… Он может потерпеть, это не страшно, даже не очень противно…</p><p>– Эй, ты вообще с нами? – Хиггс протянул руку и пощелкал пальцами. Сэм инстинктивно отшатнулся – движение было знакомое, тот раньше уже так делал?.. – Доедай кашу, Сэмми, энергия тебе точно не помешает!</p><p>– Отвали, – пробормотал он, старательно пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми.</p><p>– Сэм, играть?.. – Лу просительно заглядывала ему в лицо. – Пожалуйста?</p><p>– Да, позже.</p><p>Сэм доплелся до двери, распахнул ее и махнул Хиггсу.</p><p>– Твоя комната дальше по коридору.</p><p>– Хорошо подумал? – тот вальяжно расхаживал по кухне. Поставил воду нагреваться, достал кофе и кружки. – На ногах ты держишься не особенно устойчиво, да и выглядишь как кусок дерьма – уж прости за откровенность! Будто тебя какая-то Тварь пожевала и выплюнула, да и то, наверное…</p><p>– Чего ты хочешь? – выдохнул Сэм, теряя терпение.</p><p>– О, хм, – Хиггс задумался, потер щетину на подбородке. – Мир во всем мире даже не вариант. Апокалипсис – дело муторное и, как показывает практика, совершенно бесполезное. Небольшой домик в красивом месте было бы неплохо, а еще сгонять в Старый Свет, посмотреть на ту штуку, которая ускоряет крохотные частицы и превращает их в…</p><p>– Я не про это! – прорычал Сэм. Дверь выскользнула у него из руки и захлопнулась, Лу поморщилась от резкого звука.</p><p>– Громко, Сэм!</p><p>– Прости, больше не буду, – покаялся он.</p><p>Хиггс к процессу приготовления кофе подходил почти так же тщательно, как Фрэджайл, только на банке с сухим молоком чуть притормозил, открыл ее и задумчиво уставился внутрь.</p><p>– Чего я хочу?.. Ладно, с метафизическим смыслом проехали, все равно слишком сложно. Я хочу… ну, скажем, найти что-то важное. Что-то действительно стоящее, как у тебя или Фрэдж. Что-то, что помогло бы мне поверить, что эта гребаная вселенная еще чего-то стоит.</p><p>Сэм в замешательстве смотрел на него, и Хиггс заметил это, тряхнул головой.</p><p>– А, опять метафизика. Ладно, чего я хочу? – он снова заглянул в банку. – Попить кофе с молоком было бы неплохо.</p><p>– Фу, – Лу сморщила нос, – только молоко!</p><p>– Прости, – Хиггс сообщил ей с сожалением – то ли опять играл, то ли правда раскаивался, Сэм уже ничего не понимал, – кажется, молоко закончилось.</p><p>Вместе с арахисовым маслом. А Фрэдж абсолютно точно пила только черный кофе.</p><p>Сэм крепко зажмурился, потер лицо рукой. Ссориться с Хиггсом в очередной раз не хотелось. Он говорил странные вещи, однако большая часть из них казалась на удивление понятной.</p><p>– В контейнерах, которые я последний раз забрал из Терминала, было молоко. Вот только я понятия не имею, где…</p><p>– А, – перебил Хиггс и ткнул пальцем в коридор, – так они же там! Я их принес!</p><p>Иногда его энтузиазм просто зашкаливал. Сэм привалился к стене и заметил, что Лу пялится на Хиггса с восторгом. Предательница.</p><p>– Ну так пойди и найди гребаное молоко! – велел он ублюдку.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Спасибо за ваши комментарии и кудосы! Я написала эту историю для себя (ну и немного для <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova">Vanda_Kirkova</a>, которая во всем виновата), но мне очень приятно, что ее ещё кто-то читает!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Подержи-ка, – Локни вручила Фрэджайл длинную коробку из которой пахло возмутительно вкусно. Вроде бы ваниль, а еще сдобное тесто и что-то сладкое…</p><p>– Что там?</p><p>– Яблочный пирог, – как само собой разумеющееся сказала та. – Я обещала его испечь – я это сделала! – И тут же забеспокоилась. – Это не слишком для тебя? Сможешь перенести меня с вещами? Если нет, то возьми только пирог, а я уж как-нибудь в следующий раз…</p><p>– Нет, все в порядке! – Фрэджайл улыбнулась. Луиза такого точно не пробовала, ей должно понравиться. Сэм, конечно, не обрадуется нежданной гостье, но это уже его проблемы.</p><p>– Чуть не забыла! – Локни щелкнула пальцами, и браслет на ее руке расстегнулся. Она положила его на полку и протянула руки. – Теперь готова! Что за место?</p><p>– Далеко в горах, – Фрэджайл приняла ее руки в свои и шагнула вперед, касаясь лбом головы Локни. – Вокруг лежит снег и нет ни одной живой души.</p><p>И это единственное место, где она бы хотела сейчас находиться.</p><p>Берег пропустил ее с уже привычной заминкой, будто она пыталась шагнуть, но споткнулась у порога – однако все равно попала в нужное место.</p><p>В Убежище, по крайней мере, больше ничего не случилось. Лу, стоило ей только увидеть Фрэджайл, вскочила на ноги, подбежала и обняла, уткнувшись мордашкой в колени.</p><p>– Ай пришла-а-а! Привет, Ай!</p><p>Сэм тоже поднялся навстречу, окинул тревожным взглядом Локни, но сначала все равно повернулся к ней первой.</p><p>– С тобой все в порядке? Я не слышал, когда ты ушла, прости, надо было меня разбудить...</p><p>Он не слышал и того, как пришла, но Фрэджайл не стала напоминать об этом. Сэм неловко вскинул руки, будто хотел обнять ее, но остановился в последний момент, нерешительно замер. Локни воспользовалась этим и вручила ему коробку.</p><p>– Привет, Ма… Локни, – он тряхнул головой, любопытно принюхался. – Что это?</p><p>– Это компенсация за то, что я без предупреждения, – усмехнулась та и опустила взгляд. – Ну привет, Луиза.</p><p>Лу вдруг застеснялась, спряталась за Фрэджайл и опустила голову, знакомым жестом пытаясь спрятаться за волосами.</p><p>Сэм смотрел на нее несколько секунд, а потом тихонько произнес:</p><p>– Лу, не бойся. Ты можешь подойти и познакомиться. Она не кусается.</p><p>Локни присела, но не стала трогать Лу, просто смотрела на нее и слабо улыбалась.</p><p>– Давай, подойди, можно.</p><p>Фрэджайл была приятно удивлена. Она ожидала, что Сэм постарается спрятать Лу, не подпустит ее к Локни, а тут такой сюрприз.</p><p>– Ух ты.</p><p>А вот по нему Фрэджайл точно не скучала.</p><p>– Какой у тебя интересный ДУМ, – протянул Хиггс, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы рассмотреть Локни. Он втянул воздух носом, точно какое-то хищное животное. – Подожди-ка, вас же там двое… и обе такие сильные…</p><p>– Хиггс Монаган, – Локни оторвалась от Лу, смерила его взглядом. Ее голос стал чуть более жестким, а выражение лица неуловимо изменилось. – Кажется, ты утратил все свои великолепные способности?</p><p>Он оскорбленно поджал губы.</p><p>– Чтобы рассмотреть твои разноцветные глаза, много не нужно. Два удивительных программиста Бриджесов в одном теле, надо же!</p><p>Локни снова повернулась к Лу – решила, видимо, что на этом ритуал знакомства можно считать завершенным. Достала из кармана небольшую игрушку – вроде бы лошадка, сделанная – из дерева? Интересно, и где ей дерево удалось найти…</p><p>– Смотри, – Локни протянула Лу, – <a href="https://shabby-decor.ru/shvedskaya-loshadka-dala/">это Дала</a>. Я не раскрасила ее, потому что не знала, какой твой любимый цвет.</p><p>– Фи’летовый, – шепотом сказала Лу и сделала крошечный шаг вперед. Протянула руку и ухватила лошадку.</p><p>Фрэджайл глянула на Сэма – кажется, он выдохнул. Она аккуратно подтолкнула его вперед, к столу, заставила опустить коробку – в которую тут же засунул свой нос Хиггс.</p><p>– Что тут у нас, сдобные пирожки с… ой! Не понимаю, зачем драться, – проворчал он и потряс в воздухе рукой, по которой ударила Фрэджайл.</p><p>– Потому что слов ты не понимаешь.</p><p>– Все дело в том, какие слова применять, дорогуша, – он улыбнулся ей самой мягкой из своих улыбок. – Можно же постараться и все сделать цивилизованно…</p><p>– Есть проблема, – заметил Сэм, глядя на то, как Лу показывает Локни свои игрушки. – Я не рассчитывал никого приглашать в гости.</p><p>– Об этом я подумала вместо тебя, расслабься, – Фрэджайл скинула рюкзак и извлекла из него еще две кружки вдобавок к тем двум, что уже были у Сэма.</p><p>Жилой отсек неожиданно показался слишком маленьким, когда они все наконец расселись за столом, спасибо хоть локтями не толкались. Вот кто был счастлив абсолютно и бесповоротно – так это Лу. Она очень неохотно позволила Сэму заменить новую игрушку, которую сжимала в руке, на ложку, но когда проглотила первый кусочек пирога, ее глазенки смешно распахнулись.</p><p>– Сэм, вкусно! Очень вкусно!</p><p>– Я говорила, никто не может остаться равнодушным к нашему яблочному пирогу, – Локни подмигнула Фрэджайл.</p><p>– И ваш с сестрой главный секрет в том, что это вкуснее кресс-салата? – протянул Хиггс, облизывая ложку. Его тарелка опустела примерно за десять секунд, и он уже поглядывал на оставшийся кусок. – Потому что, знаешь ли, меня уже достало жрать эту мерзость каждый день, а у Сэмми она вроде талисмана: если не положит в еду, то никакого удовольствия!</p><p>– Кресс-салат принесла я, – уточнила Фрэджайл, мимоходом изумляясь, откуда ублюдок все знает. А впрочем, ничего удивительного, это же Хиггс.</p><p>Он только набрал в рот воздуха, чтобы выпалить очередную гадость, но Локни оказалась первой.</p><p>– Я все думала, почему Фрэдж стала редко появляться, но теперь все понятно – она просто хочет немного побыть в тишине!</p><p>Сэм фыркнул. Он не принимал участия в разговоре, старательно работая челюстями, и Фрэджайл его понимала: пирог был невозможно вкусный. Если бы можно было сравнить его с какими-то другими домашними пирогами, она бы сказала, что это был самый вкусный пирог из всех. Но поскольку Фрэджайл не особенно помнила вкус каких-то других пирогов, то этот был просто – единственный существующий и идеальный.</p><p>– Знаешь, даже к нему можно привыкнуть. Типа плеера на рандоме с отбитым регулятором громкости.</p><p>– У него просто все отбитое, – не удержалась Фрэджайл.</p><p>– Да? – Локни с любопытством глянула на Хиггса. – Я вижу, кто-то уже занимался рихтовкой.</p><p>Хиггс стащил еще кусок пирога и с невозмутимым видом объявил:</p><p>– Это в качестве компенсации за все ваши оскорбления.</p><p>Фрэджайл глянула на Сэма и обнаружила, что он тоже повернулся к ней в тот же самый момент. Они обменялись улыбками, будто какой-то секрет разделили – а всего-то в очередной раз удивились происходящему.</p><p>– Игс любит играть! – объявила Лу.</p><p>– Не надо наговаривать, – тут же ощетинился он. – С тобой – ни в коем случае, а вот с двумя симпатичными близняшками… мы могли бы придумать много увлекательных игр!</p><p>Локни фыркнула, и одновременно у Фрэджайл вырвался громкий смешок</p><p>– Извините, – она прикрыла рот рукой, опустила голову и очень постаралась думать о чем-то другом.</p><p>Не получилось.</p><p>Он был совсем глупый, неопытный. Он понятия не имел, что делать со своими чересчур длинными руками и ногами, он даже целоваться нормально не умел! Он болтал в два раза быстрее чем обычно, нервно улыбался, и ей пришлось практически схватить его за загривок, чтобы остановить мелкую дрожь, сотрясавшую все его тело. Все это Фрэджайл схоронила глубоко в памяти и не собиралась откапывать никогда. А тут вот, получите.</p><p>– Мы с Игсом играли, пока Сэм спал, – заявила Лу. – И в гости, и потом еще птички…</p><p>– Ее нужно было чем-то развлекать! – воскликнул Хиггс в свое оправдание, но было поздно. Сэм изо всех сил прятал улыбку, Локни хихикала, а Фрэджайл… что ж, это было лучше, чем воспоминания о сексе.</p><p>Так что она просто перестала сдерживаться и рассмеялась в голос.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Фрэджайл привела Локни. Сэм больше не удивлялся – после Хиггса, наверное, в принципе не стоило. Или удивляться всему, в том числе своим собственным решениям, или просто забить и принимать как должное. Он выбрал второе.</p><p>Локни принесла яблочный пирог. Сэм молча поразился, где она яблоки взяла, но решил не спрашивать – однажды Фрэдж апельсины для Лу достала, значит, просто места знать надо.</p><p>И они пили чай. Его собственный, для разнообразия, не ту травяную гадость. Сэм так и не успел поблагодарить Фрэдж за все, что она сделала – только обнаружил использованные пакеты из-под капельницы и ампулы от антибиотиков. Что за хрень с ним приключилась – непонятно, но она уже прошла, на том спасибо. Хиггс, правда, теперь дразнить не прекращал, но Хиггсу только повод дай.</p><p>У него очень забавно краснели уши, Сэм аж засмотрелся. Фрэджайл изо всех сил старалась не хихикать, а вот Хиггс бесился, злился, и наблюдать за этим было увлекательно. Он едва на месте не подпрыгивал, и при этом очень старался не взорваться, и все из-за того, что играл с Лу, оказывается…</p><p>И еще потому, что неудачная шутка про секс почему-то насмешила Фрэдж.</p><p>Как у них это все было? Что-то особенное или так себе? Ей нравилось, точно нравилось, а иначе бы не стала повторять. И как Хиггс после этого посмел сделать то, что сделал?</p><p>– Сэм, – позвала Локни, и Сэм понял, что она повторила его имя уже несколько раз. Лу сидела у нее на коленях, и он даже не заметила, как это вышло. – Ты не возражаешь, я надеюсь?</p><p>– Нет, – он покачал головой, досадуя на самого себя. Лу сама решает, к кому ей идти, а он слишком задумался о всякой фигне. – Если она не против, ты можешь… ну… играть с ней и еще… что угодно.</p><p>– Ужасно навязчивый ребенок, – поморщился Хиггс.</p><p>– А ты много детей видел, – голос у Фрэдж был спокойный, но глаза хитро блестели. – Прекрасно в них разбираешься!</p><p>– Никогда этого не утверждал! – отрезал тот. – Это Сэмми у нас специалист по мелким!</p><p>– С чего это вдруг? – изумился он. – Дети отдельно, Лу отдельно.</p><p>– Звучит любопытно, – протянула Локни, не сводя взгляда с Лу. – Моего ребенка вы с Луизой сразу почувствовали.</p><p>Там были некоторые особенности, но Сэм благоразумно проглотил все, что мог сказать по этому поводу. Зато вот Хиггс не постеснялся.</p><p>– У какой из вас был ребенок? – он потянулся за третьим куском пирога, но Фрэджайл исподтишка погрозила ему кулаком, и Хиггс резко передумал. – И куда вы его потом дели? Или это и есть причина того, что близняшка номер два резко отправилась погулять?</p><p>Надо было все-таки запереть его. Сэм ощутил какое-то странное смущение – будто гребаный без костей язык у засранца был в какой-то мере его ответственностью. Но Молинген только кивнула спокойно.</p><p>– Теперь я понимаю, откуда синяки.</p><p>– Какие синяки? А, – заморгал Хиггс, облизнул пальцы и потрогал след от удара на скуле. – Это все моя непревзойденная способность привлекать внимание!</p><p>– Игс упал, – серьезно заявила Лу, – надо под ноги смотреть!</p><p>Сэм вдруг ощутил горячее желание провалиться куда-нибудь очень глубоко. Он ударил Хиггса, правда, потому что тот сказал очередную гадость, и тогда это казалось единственным выбором. Но Хиггс все время провоцирует словами. Не нападает первым, не касается лишний раз без особой причины… хотя, кто его разберет.</p><p>По крайне мере, Сэм проснулся сегодня утром не так, как в недавнем сне. Было бы совсем неловко.</p><p>Он покосился на Хиггса: ублюдок громко размышлял – о гуманизме, охренеть! – и то, что его никто не слушал, ему абсолютно не мешало. Локни спустила Лу на пол, сама уселась рядом и серьезно кивала, пока Луиза знакомила ее со всеми своими игрушками – знак бесконечного доверия.</p><p>– Прости, что без предупреждения, – шепнула Фрэджайл.</p><p>– Не страшно, – покачал головой Сэм. – Лу нужно общаться с людьми.</p><p>И чем больше их, тем, наверное, лучше, вот истина, с которой не поспоришь. Даже Хиггс, болтливый гавнюк без фильтра между мозгом и языком, может научить ее чему-то полезному. Он действительно умный, вот в чем парадокс.</p><p>– Как ты вообще? – спросила она так же тихо. – Я ушла без предупреждения, знаю…</p><p>– Все в порядке, – он удивленно покосился на Фрэдж. С чего ей оправдываться? Сэм вообще не думал, что она придет из-за такой ерунды, они же договаривались, что браслет – только на крайний случай.</p><p>– Ненавижу это говорить, но я благодарна Хиггсу, что он меня позвал.</p><p>Сэм поднял голову и обнаружил, что Монаган все-таки заткнулся и внимательно смотрит на них обоих.</p><p>– Не хотел, чтобы ты обвинила меня еще и в его смерти, красотка.</p><p>– Ага, а кто-то натравливал на меня Тварей всю дорогу до западного побережья.</p><p>Хиггс криво ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.</p><p>– Ты должен был умереть где-то по пути, я должен был умереть на Берегу. Ничего из этого не произошло, так к чему ворошить былое?</p><p>Ворошить былое. Он такие словечки и обороты нарочно употреблял, интересно, чтобы простые смертные сильнее свою неполноценность ощущали, или потому что в его книжках других не писали?</p><p>Сэм убрал оставшийся кусок пирога – Лу обязательно вспомнит о нем, как проголодается, – и Хиггс, который гипнотизировал тарелку взглядом, тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>– Эй, близняшка! А пиццу ты готовить умеешь? Такую, как делают на Темпоральной ферме, с толстой корочкой и много начинки?</p><p>– Эй, террорист, – в тон к нему отозвалась Локни, – у меня есть имя, между прочим!</p><p>– Даже два, насколько я понимаю, – Хиггс подмигнул Сэму и скользнул на пол рядом с ней. – Так как насчет пиццы?..</p><p>Лу тут же вручила ему игрушку.</p><p>– Сироп!</p><p>Игрушка была в виде котенка. С придумыванием имен у нее всегда проблемы были. Сэм покосился на Фрэдж, но она тоже улыбнулась.</p><p>– Прости, что не прибрал заранее, – пробормотал он и кивнул на Хиггса.</p><p>– Он играет с Лу, – она наблюдала за ними с каким-то странным выражением на лице – вот тут уже Сэм спасовал, даже гадать не стал, что бы это означало. – Хотелось бы надеяться, что не очередная уловка.</p><p>Конечно уловка, чего сомневаться. Все ради того, чтобы вот так запросто шляться по Убежищу, пить чай с пирогом и мило улыбаться Локни, выспрашивая, что такое брусничный соус и почему не стоит даже пытаться сделать фрикадельки из белковой массы. Чтобы таскать еду, книги, дрыхнуть на кровати и…</p><p>Спасать Сэму жизнь. Даже если ничего особенного не случилось.</p><p>– Если бы хотел, уже давно что-то предпринял бы.</p><p>– Или это долгосрочный план.</p><p>– Хм. Скорее всего.</p><p>– Изумительно смотритесь вместе, – пропел Хиггс со своего места на полу. Лу одной рукой держалась за Локни, другой дергала его за рукав и выглядела при этом абсолютно счастливой.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Фрэдж, дорогуша, мне кажется, тебе нужен бойфренд без нарколепсии!</p><p>– Что? – она повернулась к Хиггсу, не расслышав толком что он говорил. Ублюдок ткнул пальцем на Сэма: тот поставил локти на стол, да так и заснул, уложив голову на руки. – Он не мой бойфренд, с чего ты решил? – это вырвалось быстрее, чем Фрэджайл успела подумать. Бойфренд – словечко из старых времен, слишком легкомысленное и не отражающее ни малейшей части всего того, что происходило между ними с Сэмом.</p><p>– Это называется иначе, – даже Локни покачала головой. Лу сидела, прижавшись к ней, и слушала сказку из толстой книжки с картинками. Планшеты – это хорошо, но старую добрую бумагу еще никто не отменял, и Луиза, кажется, испытывала необъяснимую любовь к этой книжке. Сэм как-то упоминал, что в младенчестве она пыталась ее грызть – один уголок так и пострадал.</p><p>– Бойфренд, – настаивал Хиггс, – потому что вы делаете все эти милые вещи без особого рейтинга. Поцелуи с языком, объятия, третесь друг об друга, переглядываетесь, когда вам кажется, что никто не видит… Главное, чтобы он не заснул на тебе в самый неподходящий момент!</p><p>– Хиггс, – в голосе Локни прорезались стальные нотки. Обычно это означало, что в игру вступила Молинген, но в этот раз Фрэджайл была уверена – злились обе. С Хиггсом по-другому невозможно было. – Я думаю, тебе лучше не продолжать.</p><p>– Как скажешь! – покладисто согласился он. – Я умею признавать свои ошибки – особенно когда мне на них указывает кто-то настолько симпатичный! Кстати, что ты делаешь завтра вечером?</p><p>Локни закатила глаза, они с Фрэджайл обменялись одинаково изумленными и утомленными взглядами.</p><p>– Работаю на Бриджесов, – Локни аккуратно отодвинула Лу, которая сонно моргала уже последние полчаса, и поднялась на ноги. – Как думаешь, мне нужно рассказать им, что ты уже совсем выздоровел и вполне годишься для тестов?</p><p>Он поразмыслил пару секунд, потом кивнул.</p><p>– Угрозы. Настоящие, взрослые и отвратительные. Близняшка, ты мне все больше и больше нравишься!</p><p>– Не привязывайся слишком сильно, – она протянула руку и – неожиданно, что и говорить! – щелкнула его по носу. Хиггс дернулся, потом попытался ухмыльнуться и одновременно сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но потерпел поражение и выдавил одну лишь кривую улыбку.</p><p>Фрэджайл наблюдала за этой лавиной эмоций у него на лице – то ли пыталась обнаружить что-то новое, хищное, обличающее ту версию Хиггса, которая убивала людей с циничным равнодушием; то ли наоборот предавалась ностальгии по старым временам. Так в итоге и не определилась, повернулась к Локни и обняла ее.</p><p>– Это вместо Сэма. Не стану его будить, может, в следующий раз сам поблагодарит…</p><p>– Нарколепсия! – назидательно сообщил Хиггс. Значит, уже оправился – лезть к другим людям, чтобы лизнуть их, ущипнуть или укусить, оказывается, совсем не то же самое, что внезапное прикосновение к своему лицу. – Я давно говорю, что с головой у него не все в порядке! Фаза быстрого сна наступает слишком быстро, а там и до сонного паралича недалеко!..</p><p>Локни сочувственно посмотрела на Фрэджайл – и Молинген тоже, она это почувствовала.</p><p>– Тебе понадобится очень много терпения.</p><p>– Я знаю.</p><p>Она прыгнула в Горный Узел и собиралась отпустить Локни, но та вцепилась еще сильнее.</p><p>– Спасибо. Спасибо, Фрэдж. Я не знала, что это будет настолько хорошо.</p><p>Лу она понравилась, это точно. А все, что нравилось Лу, автоматически получало пропуск в сердце Сэма. Интересно, поэтому он Хиггса терпел?.. Фрэджайл зацепилась за эту мысль, пообещала себе разобраться – но Локни уже смотрела на нее, ехидно склонив голову.</p><p>– Я думаю, он прав.</p><p>– Кто?..</p><p>– Монаган, разумеется. Ты заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего как никто другой. Все, беги!</p><p>В некотором замешательстве Фрэджайл вернулась в бункер и обнаружила там безмятежную картину: Лу спала в кровати, Сэм за столом, а Хиггс оттирался возле стеллажа. Он поморщился, когда увидел ее, но отступил назад и развел руками, показывая, что не успел еще ничем поживиться.</p><p>Фрэджайл распахнула дверь и махнула рукой.</p><p>– Давай, твой люкс дальше по коридору.</p><p>Хиггс решил, что сопротивляться себе дороже, спорить не стал, но вышагивал до комнаты так медленно, что Фрэджайл готова была разозлиться. Но почему-то не стала.</p><p>– Близняшки – шикарные! И почему мы раньше не познакомились? Мне были нужны талантливые программисты, столько интересных вещей можно сделать при нужных знаниях… Ты видела эти чертовы наручники с хиралевым лезвием?! Даже на демо-голограмме они выглядят восхитительно! У меня было отличное лезвие, славный керамбит, очень удобно им было… – он прервался, заглянул ей в лицо и растянул губы в широкой улыбке. – О, милая, опять слишком много мыслей!</p><p>– Слишком много слов, – Фрэджайл остановилась перед пустым отсеком, разблокировала замок и кивнула Хиггсу. – Внутрь.</p><p>Ага, как же. Он привалился к стене, сложил руки на груди и смотрел сверху вниз.</p><p>– Чего тебе? – устало спросила Фрэджайл. Надо было перехватить пару-тройку криптобиотов между прыжками, но она почему-то не подумала об этом. Расслабилась, перестала постоянно пополнять свой запас, привыкла, что у Сэма они были всегда.</p><p>– Ты бы проследила за чокнутым, – он лениво мотнул головой. – У него чуть паническая атака не случилась…</p><p>– Я в курсе, – сухо сказала она. – Что-то еще? С чего вдруг такая забота?</p><p>Хиггс оскалился. Склонил голову набок, и волосы свесились неряшливой волной.</p><p>– Меня поражает, как этот идиот до сих пор не помер. Знаю, знаю, репатриация и все такое, но ты сама подумай – такие добрые столько не живут!</p><p>Фрэджайл моргнула. Беззвучно посчитала до десяти, засунула свое удивление поглубже.</p><p>– Это все?</p><p>– Ага! Нет, ну если ты еще что-то хочешь, я бы мог…</p><p>Она втолкнула его в отсек и дверь захлопнула, отсекая все возможные предложения. Покачала головой, все еще пытаясь уложить в сознание – Хиггс. Беспокоится. Нет, с тем Хиггсом, которого она знала раньше, это еще как-то можно было соотнести. А вот новый только настораживал еще сильнее…</p><p>Все еще недоумевая, она вернулась в жилую комнату. Сэм спал по-прежнему очень крепко, и ей потребовалось как следует потормошить его, прежде чем он наконец проснулся и уставился на нее стеклянными глазами.</p><p>– Что… куда все делись… я заснул?</p><p>– Да, и мне пришлось тебя разбудить, – она набрала в кружку воды и протянула ему. Сэм благодарно кивнул и в пару глотков расправился с водой. А потом вскочил на ноги.</p><p>– Где Лу?!.. Я не… черт возьми…</p><p>Он шатаясь отошел от ее кроватки, снова сел и потер лицо рукой.</p><p>– Локни?..</p><p>– У себя дома, благодарит тебя за возможность увидеть Луизу.</p><p>Он простонал что-то невнятное, что, наверное, должно было означать извинения.</p><p>– Да ладно, – Фрэджайл уселась рядом и легко подтолкнула его плечом. – Вот кто точно не станет обижаться, так это Локни! Она готова что угодно отдать за возможность читать Лу сказки, кормить ее пирогами и укладывать спать!</p><p>Сэм хмыкнул – а вот это уже больше было похоже на «и кто ей позволит»?</p><p>– А Хиггс?..</p><p>– Заперт в отсеке.</p><p>– Отлично, – пробормотал он и положил голову на плечо Фрэджайл. Она задержала дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть, и Сэм продолжил говорить. Язык у него заплетался, глаза были закрыты, но, тем не менее… – Вещи, которые ты брала. На них остался твой запах. Я нарочно их не трогал, не знаю даже почему. Обычно это проблема: нужно выбросить, если кто-то прикасался. Но я их оставил.</p><p>Фрэджайл с трудом поняла, что он говорит о толстовке. Выбросить? Вот черт, она даже предположить не могла. Думала, постирает и этого будет достаточно.</p><p>– Пахнет приятно, – в конце концов завершил свою тираду Сэм и, кажется, снова заснул. У нее на плече.</p><p>Очень тихо, почти не дыша, Фрэджайл переместила его в горизонтальное положение и накрыла одеялом.</p><p>И даже не поцеловала на прощание, удержалась. Зачем воровать то, что, кажется, теперь можно получить совершенно спокойно?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Дай торцевой ключ на десять, – Сэм не глядя протянул руку, взял предложенный инструмент, а когда глянул на него, едва не заорал. – Блядь, Хиггс! Это ебаная отвертка!</p><p>– И что? Не можешь закрутить долбаную гайку долбаной отверткой? – флегматично отозвался тот. Потом тяжело вздохнул и в очередной раз спросил. – Я все еще не понимаю, почему не напечатать эту хрень на хиральном принтере?</p><p>Сэм уже заебался рассказывать, что хирального принтера у него нет и не предвидится в обозримом будущем, а просить у Бриджесов он не собирается, потому что так они точно узнают, где живет Лу, и тогда все будет очень, очень плохо. Поэтому, если хочет помогать с ремонтом трицикла («Честное слово, я могу быть полезным, ты сразу же поймешь, что я – неоценимый помощник!»), лучше ему держать свое слово.</p><p>– Торцевой ключ, – повторил Сэм, пытаясь оставаться терпеливым. – Такая круглая штука…</p><p>– Совсем меня за идиота считаешь? – возмутился Хиггс. – Вот твой ключ, возьми! Ты хоть знаешь, что прикручивать распределительный мост надо обращая внимание на вкладку внутреннего потока, что бы это ни значило? – процитировал он инструкцию.</p><p>– Знаю, – буркнул Сэм. Чертова вкладка норовила выскользнуть в сторону, как он ни прижимал ее пальцем. Хиггс не помогал. Он валялся на полу в отсеке, который Сэм с самого начала приспособил под мастерскую, и занимался чем угодно кроме помощи. Листал инструкции и время от времени зачитывал понравившиеся куски, выложил из шурупов неприличное слово, травил байки из своей жизни (одна половина из них была возмутительным враньем, подозревал Сэм, а другая – еще более возмутительной правдой), пытался измазать Лу в мазуте, потом пытался оттереть мазут с ее лица, жаловался, что хочет есть, курить и вообще уже устал.</p><p>Сэм хотел его придушить большую часть времени. Но, конечно, терпел, пытался заставить хотя бы инструменты подавать – что в этом такого сложного?</p><p>– Это ж рухлядь, – Хиггс крутил между пальцев проржавевшую свечу, – почему ты хранишь здесь всякую дрянь?</p><p>– А куда мне ее девать? – огрызнулся Сэм.</p><p>– Ну, не знаю, – задумчиво протянул тот. – Отправить на переработку? Послать производителю с рекламацией на пятьдесят страниц и потребовать поменять? Выкинь под дождь и забудь, Сэмми! Эта херня абсолютно бесполезна!</p><p>– Херня, – громко повторила Лу.</p><p>– Плохое слово, – буркнул Сэм.</p><p>– Серьезно? – развеселился Хиггс. – Ты это мне говоришь или ей? Потому что, знаешь ли, если кто-то тут является чемпионом по количеству произнесенных плохих слов, это точно не я! Эвфемизмы, мой дорогой курьер, придумали именно для того, чтобы избежать подобных неловких ситуаций! Тренируйся называть полный пиздец неловкой ситуацией, залупу – женским репродуктивным органом, а собственный хрен…</p><p>– Лучше заткнись.</p><p>– …огурцом? Видишь, вполне невинное слово! Не нравится? Как насчет кожаной палки? Бессмысленного придатка, о главном предназначении которого ты давно забыл? – разошелся он не на шутку.</p><p>– Что за повышенный интерес у тебя к моему члену? – Сэм поднялся, глянул на Лу – она была занята, раскладывая инструменты на полу и что-то тихонько мурлыкая себе под нос.</p><p>Хиггс валялся у стены, вытянув длинные ноги, и наблюдал за Сэмом из-под прикрытых ресниц. Заметив реакцию, ублюдок довольно улыбнулся, скользнул языком по губам.</p><p>– Что-то имеешь против? Я беспокоюсь о твоем здоровье, Сэмми! – засранец даже руку к груди приложил эффектным жестом. – Неудовлетворенный курьер – неэффективный курьер!</p><p>Вообще-то изначально фраза звучала как «немотивированный курьер – неэффективный курьер», и, по-видимому, использовалась во всех компаниях без исключения.</p><p>– Может, это у тебя от недотраха припадки? – продолжал выдвигать предположения Хиггс. – И Фрэджайл тебя неправильно лечит? Тут не капельницы и уколы нужны, а очень глубокий, такой, знаешь, смачный… – он поднес правую руку ко рту и подвигал ее туда-сюда вполне однозначным движением, точно сосал невидимый член.</p><p>Фрэдж, конечно, выбрала самый неподходящий момент, чтобы прыгнуть. Или наоборот, точнее не подгадаешь.</p><p>– Ай! – воскликнула Лу, бросила плоскогубцы и кинулась к ней, обняла, утыкаясь в ноги, куда достала.</p><p>– Ну, продолжай, – Фрэджайл потрепала ее по волосам и с интересом глянула на Хиггса. – Что-то интересное я здесь перебила, да?</p><p>– Моя дорогая! – поприветствовал Хиггс, но руку не убрал. Только перевернул ее и повторил те же самые движения, будто невидимый минет превратился в невидимый стояк. – Как же я рад тебя видеть! А уж как Сэм счастлив, никогда не догадаешься!</p><p>Ну что за дерьмо. Каждое появление Фрэдж было похоже на праздник – жаль, что Сэм не мог так же как Лу радоваться, прыгать вокруг нее, обхватить руками, поцеловать. Иногда очень нужно было, чтоб вот так, запросто. Хиггс этого ощущения перебить не мог, как ни старался – однако Сэму очень бы хотелось послушать пламенный монолог до конца. Или, может быть, причмокивал ублюдок очень смачно, поглядывая то на него, то на Фрэджайл.</p><p>– Так о чем разговор? – она спустила с плеч рюкзак, достала из него небольшую коробку и протянула Сэму, а потом подхватила Лу и расцеловала ее в обе щеки. – Кто соскучился? Кто тут сидел совсем один со вчерашнего дня в компании этих унылых людей?..</p><p>– Иза! – громко подтвердила та и рассмеялась. – Ай, щекотно!</p><p>Она выучила новое слово – Сэм опять не заметил, как и откуда. Вот уже два дня, когда кто-то притрагивался к Лу, она взвизгивала и хохотала. Пыталась и к нему подкрасться, но Сэм натравил ее на Хиггса. Выслушал, конечно, в связи с этим очередную порцию воплей – на удивление непродолжительных.</p><p>– Попрошу не обобщать – я унылым никогда не был! А вот как бы ты назвала того, кто пытается починить трицикл с помощью гвоздей и молотка?</p><p>– Оптимистом, – спокойно произнесла Фрэдж.</p><p>Сэм как раз открыл коробку и обнаружил внутри новенькую сияющую головку цилиндра на трицикл.</p><p>– Ух ты… черт… ты запомнила!..</p><p>Она покачала головой и улыбнулась.</p><p>– Ты сам рассказывал мне об этой чертовой штуке целую неделю!</p><p>– Спасибо, – выдохнул Сэм, – спасибо, это охрененно важная запчасть, я и не думал…</p><p>Он не думал, это точно. Просто сгреб ее в объятия и приподнял – буквально на миг! – а потом сразу же опустил.</p><p>– Опять началось, – протянул Хиггс.</p><p>Лу восторженно завопила, так что Сэму пришлось ее тоже взять на руки и подкинуть в воздух.</p><p>– Это так мило, что у меня сейчас диабетическая кома случится! О… и еще немного сахара, конечно же.</p><p>Фрэджайл вручила Лу разноцветный леденец на палочке и объяснила, прежде чем Сэм успел открыть рот:</p><p>– Знаешь, иногда сладкое все-таки необходимо.</p><p>Ладно. Он тоже ей шоколадку принес, так что все было в порядке.</p><p>Но на этом подарки не закончились. Фрэдж достала из кармана пачку сигарет и кинула Хиггсу. Он на секунду замешкался, но поймать успел, уставился пораженно.</p><p>– Ух ты! С чего вдруг такая щедрость?.. Нет-нет, не отвечай, лучше не стоит, – он разодрал упаковку, вытащил сигарету и понюхал ее, прикрыв глаза. – Ох, черт! Какая же восхитительная дрянь!</p><p>Сэм глянул на Фрэджайл, и она пожала плечами в ответ.</p><p>– Лучше не спрашивай! Могу я иногда сделать что-нибудь безумное?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Раньше она совершала безумные вещи гораздо чаще, чем теперь. Небольшое сожаление, вот так – без остальных воспоминаний он с радостью обойдется, спасибо!</p><p>Хиггс засунул сигарету в рот, поднес зажигалку – и тут Сэм мать его Портер Бриджес выдрал и то и другое у него из рук – и изо рта тоже, вот гад! – подкурил и затянулся, а зажигалку кинул Хиггсу на колени.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, можешь не благодарить…</p><p>Пришлось доставать другую сигарету, и все это время Хиггс посматривал на Фрэдж и Сэма. Чудесные, добрые люди. Такие наивные, что аж ненавидеть их долгое время не получается. Хотя он пытался, честное слово, изо всех сил!</p><p>Трахнуть их обоих было бы неплохо.</p><p>Мысль была такой внезапной, что он чуть дымом не подавился. Закашлялся, наклонился вперед, пытаясь перевести дыхание.</p><p>– Не торопись так, обратно не заберу, – съязвила Фрэдж. Ну или ей хотелось думать, что съязвила, потому что Хиггс быстро запрятал сигареты в карман: хочет отобрать – пусть обыскивает!</p><p>Или может Сэма попросить. При мысли о широких ладонях, шарящих по телу, он чуть опять не закашлялся.</p><p>– Сколько времени займет? – Фрэдж кивнула на трицикл.</p><p>– Не знаю, может пару недель. Чтобы все собрать.</p><p>– Какие-то еще детали нужны?..</p><p>Они обсуждали чертов велосипед, будто важнее темы не было. Хиггс мог бы сразу парочку подкинуть, если бы не был занят восхитительной математической задачкой: сразу или по отдельности? И если Сэмми трахается так же, как курит – прикусывая фильтр зубами, затягиваясь глубоко и чуть прикрывая глаза на выдохе, – то должно получиться славно.</p><p>И вот еще, что интересно: если подкатить к нему с таким предложением, ударит в лицо или в живот? И так и так больно, вот только ходить с разбитой физиономией уже надоело. Хотелось каких-нибудь новых ощущений!</p><p>Что Фрэдж взбесится, можно не гадать. Сожмет губы, сузит глаза, и ноздри у нее будут раздуваться от гнева. Отчитает сухим тоном, а вот бить будет или нет – это уже загадка. Если Хиггс как следует расстарается и расскажет в деталях, как и куда будет иметь ее, пока Сэм будет иметь его самого, то скорей всего даже удара не заслужит. Только брезгливый взгляд.</p><p>Ну что за придурки, даже потрахаться не могут нормально!</p><p>Он наблюдал за ними сквозь ресницы, сквозь восхитительный туман от никотина в голове. На Берегу ничего подобного не было – ни сигарет, ни фантазий об обнаженных телах. Даже представить что-то подобное было сложно, пусть воображение у Хиггса всегда работало отменно. Даже когда он следил за Сэмом, обклеивал его фотографиями стену в старом бункере, слал письма, подписываясь Питером Инглертом, то видения предстоящего апокалипсиса затмевали все низменное, недостойное.</p><p>Такое, например, как чужая рука, хватающая за волосы.</p><p>Ох.</p><p>Хиггс ощутил, как по спине прошла волна мелкой дрожи, встрепенулся, выкинул дотлевший окурок и сделал то, что обычно помогало.</p><p>– Фрэдж, ты бы давно могла ему моцик по частям перетащить, что тут сложного? Или целый грузовик – хотя, конечно, в таких ебенях только на грузовике и ездить, с горы кубарем. А ты, Сэмми-бой, вот эти неловкие обнимашки – это по-твоему спасибо? Если это действительно была охрененно нужная запчасть, то мог бы разложить красотку на полу и трахнуть в качестве благодарности! Честное слово, вы просто хуже детей! – он повернулся к Луизе, которая старательно облизывала свою конфету. – Иногда мне кажется, что даже у нее мозги лучше работают!</p><p>– Наверное, – вместо того чтобы спорить, Сэм пожал плечами. – Она считает, что ты такая хитрая игрушка. Ходит, разговаривает, а соображает не больше Фиолетового Выродка.</p><p>– Лучше не трогай, – вздохнула Фрэдж.</p><p>Она была какая-то расстроенная, уставшая. Хиггс разглядывал ее и не мог понять, в чем причина: то ли действительно попал по больному месту и не одному Сэму нужна терапия в виде горячего секса, то ли что-то еще.</p><p>– Тебя Бриджесы обижают, что ли? – в конце концов высказал он свое предположение. – Заставляют лизать черный зад нашему новому президенту? Носить эту уродливую униформу? Не держи в себе, малышка, поделись с нами!</p><p>Сэм повернулся к ней, будто впервые увидел, оглядел из-под сбившейся челки. Вот же гадость-то, а? Кто в своем уме будет такие патлы носить? Курьер долбаный!</p><p>И тупица, первостатейная тупица, потому что не заметить, что Фрэдж из-за чего-то бесится, мог только слепой. Ну или вот этот идиот.</p><p>– Ничего страшного, я клянусь, – очень гладко соврала она. Потом покачала головой, очень стараясь не смотреть на Хиггса – он ухмылялся во весь рот, представление было захватывающее. – Просто устала, наверное.</p><p>Вот это уже было похоже на правду.</p><p>– Ты можешь остаться на пару дней, – Сэма в кои то веки посетило озарение. – Ты можешь остаться на сколько угодно – на месяц, на год, хоть навсегда.</p><p>Хиггс готов был ему поаплодировать, даже руки поднял, но тут Фрэдж покачала головой.</p><p>– Нет, не думаю. Целая куча работы, и мне нужно сделать ее до конца месяца. Надо успеть разнести все срочные посылки самой, а еще проверить, как справляется южный филиал «Фрэджайл Экспресс», у них были какие-то проблемы в конце прошлого года, а потом еще продлить фрахт двух судов в Озерном Узле…</p><p>Она, что – оправдывалась? Хиггс вздернул бровь, глянул на Сэма – не, не дошло.</p><p>– Тогда, может, в следующем месяце?.. – с надеждой спросил придурок.</p><p>Хиггс не выдержал, застонал, прикрывая лицо рукой.</p><p>– Игс?.. – тихонько спросила Луиза. – Что с'чилось?</p><p>– Твой папочка только что доказал, что человеческая глупость не имеет границ! Мои поздравления, Легенда Америки!</p><p>Фрэджайл закатила глаза.</p><p>– Признаться честно, я уже подумывала не продлять контракт с Бриджесами.</p><p>– Твою-то мать! – завопил Хиггс. – Серьезно?!</p><p>– Мать мою не трогай, – фыркнула она, – а так – абсолютно серьезно. Как-то это все начинает утомлять, да и потом, быть главой собственной компании мне все-таки нравилось больше, чем начальником отдела экспресс-доставки в чужой.</p><p>– Бриджесы, – сказал Сэм, будто это все объясняло.</p><p>– Раньше думать надо было, – назидательно произнес Хиггс, – корпорации – это зло!</p><p>– Особенно смешно слышать про «раньше надо было думать» от такого, как ты, – Фрэджайл покачала головой. – Ох, ладно. Сэм можно тебя на минуточку?</p><p>Хиггс фыркнул.</p><p>– Предположим, я этого не слышал. Или слышал, но не понял, чем вы будете эту минуточку заниматься. И вообще – что там можно успеть, а? Это же совсем не интересно, так быстро и некачественно!</p><p>Сэм грохнул дверью, и Хиггс пожал плечами.</p><p>– Ладно, как скажешь.</p><p>Через секунду дверь снова открылась, Сэм просунул голову внутрь и позвал:</p><p>– Лу! Присматривай тут за ним, ладно?</p><p>Она вскинула перемазанную мордочку от своего леденца и с готовностью объявила:</p><p>– Ага, да!</p><p>Хиггсу достался настороженный мрачный взгляд, и Сэм исчез. На этот раз обошелся без угроз и обещаний, что сделает, если с головы у Луизы хоть волос упадет: Хиггс в последнее время даже спорить устал и дразнить Сэма тоже надоело, выслушивал все покорно, кивал и игнорировал мелкую.</p><p>А вот она его нет. Подошла и села напротив, снова облизала конфету.</p><p>– Игс.</p><p>– Чего тебе?..</p><p>– К’нфета, Игс?.. – она вынула изо рта обслюнявленный леденец и протянула ему.</p><p>– Ой, да иди ты!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Да, знаю, сегодня не пятница. Сюрприз! Это последняя глава второй части - со взрослым рейтингом за гет и слэш. Я предупреждала)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Минутки не хватило, Хиггс оказался прав. Фрэджайл решительно отодвинула эту мысль подальше и снова прижалась к Сэму. Он водил пальцами по ее коже: то опускался по бедру, вычерчивал какие-то линии и круги, то поднимался на бок, проводил вдоль ребер и снова возвращался вниз.</p><p>Волны с тихим шелестом накатывали на песок, но воздух был неподвижен. Ни единого дуновения ветра, замершая пустота.</p><p>Остаться бы здесь.</p><p>– О чем ты думаешь? – Сэм истолковал ее улыбку по-другому, но винить его не стоило. Подобные глупости могли прийти в голову только от отчаянья.</p><p>Фрэджайл фыркнула, потерлась носом об его руку.</p><p>– Пытаюсь решить, было ли твое щедрое предложение еще и необдуманным.</p><p>Он сосредоточенно свел брови, пытаясь понять, о каком предложении она говорит.</p><p>– Ты пригласил меня в Убежище, глупый! Мало тебе одного Хиггса?</p><p>– Иногда бывает слишком много, – согласился Сэм, – но ты лучше него. Ты не ноешь. И не говоришь гадости. И Лу тебя обожает.</p><p><em>А ты,</em> хотела закричать Фрэджайл, <em>а что думаешь ты сам?</em></p><p>Но вместо этого она снова улыбнулась и весело спросила:</p><p>– Поставишь для меня кровать в пустом отсеке? На полу спать не буду, моим старым костям такое не понравится!</p><p>– Не-а, – пробормотал Сэм и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать. – Ни в коем. Случае.</p><p>Он трогал ее губы своими губами: то совсем невесомо, едва ощутимо, то увеличивая нажим, заставляя открыться навстречу, толкаясь языком внутрь и тут же отстраняясь. Поцелуев всегда было мало: даже когда губы начинали гореть, расцарапанные и воспаленные, Фрэджайл ждала, что Берег выбросит ее с этими отметинами на память, но ничего подобного не случилось.</p><p>– Будешь спать в моей кровати? – для предложения это звучало слишком нерешительно. Сэм смотрел на нее, и в глазах у него отражалось заходящее солнце. Золотыми бликами, вдруг поняла Фрэджайл, и сердце у нее сжалось.</p><p>Она подняла руку, погладила его по щеке и кивнула.</p><p>Сэм прочистил горло.</p><p>– Это да или нет? Я иногда храплю. И мне снятся кошмары, ты знаешь…</p><p>– Мне тоже.</p><p>Надо было сказать ему. Предупредить заранее, пока еще не слишком поздно, но его рука на бедре сбивала, мешала. Потом, время еще есть. Успеется, не так страшно.</p><p>В этот раз на Берегу у Фрэджайл не осталось одежды. Зачем она нужна, когда все равно придется снять. Ее лучшее платье было на ней, самый прекрасный наряд.</p><p>– А еще я пинаюсь ночью, – шепотом призналась она.</p><p>Сэм как следует обдумал этот факт и сообщил совсем уже внезапное:</p><p>– Если не больше, чем Хиггс, то сойдет. И можешь не бояться, у меня кровать широкая…</p><p>– Нет, подожди-ка, – Фрэджайл прижала палец ему ко рту, останавливая, – когда это ты спал с Хиггсом?</p><p>Сэм замер на мгновение, а потом помотал головой.</p><p>– Я не спал с ним, он сам залез под одеяло, когда ты ушла!</p><p>– Ублюдок, – она снова поцеловала его. Медленно и чувственно, а потом аккуратно прихватила зубами нижнюю губу и потянула. Сэм застонал в ответ, его дыхание ускорилось, но тут Фрэджайл снова вспомнила кое-что, разжала зубы и предупредила. – Могу украсть у тебя одеяло ночью.</p><p>– Не проблема, у меня их много, – выдохнул Сэм, опустил голову и обхватил ртом ее сосок. Фрэджайл охнула от неожиданности, но тут же замолчала, пытаясь запомнить каждый миг – он обвел языком ареолу, втянул в рот, чуть пососал и тут же выпустил, лизнул рядом, чуть подул и снова прижался губами.</p><p>В ответ она закинула на него ногу, двинула бедрами – сквозь все слои одежды не ощутить, возбужден он снова или нет, но она точно возбудилась, а иначе зачем все эти заигрывания с языком?.. Долг Фрэджайл ему отдаст позже, Сэм поймет, должен понять, а пока это все – только ее, только о ней.</p><p>Два его пальца вошли в нее легко, проскользнули по влажному входу и уперлись в стенку. Большим пальцем Сэм нащупал ее клитор, чуть придавил и потер – Фрэджайл то ли выдохнула, то ли всхлипнула, толкнулась вперед – больше! Она вцепилась в него, жадно, не думая ни о чем, зажмурилась, слепо тыкаясь губами куда попало. Прихватила кожу на челюсти, возле уха, царапнула зубами и застонала, когда он провернул пальцы внутри нее.</p><p>– Не останавливайся… – выдохнула на грани слышимости, снова куснула за шею. Он был чуть соленый от пота, и он пах так здорово, теплом и дешевым шампунем, и еще машинным маслом – должно быть, унюхала, пока стояла в этом его импровизированном гараже.</p><p>Сэм застонал – она не услышала, а ощутила вибрацию его горла и прижалась ртом, чтобы поймать затихающий звук, и стиснула бедра, зажимая его руку в капкан, молясь, чтобы не останавливался.</p><p>Ох. Фрэджайл очень надеялась, что он скажет, если она начнет давить слишком сильно. Если ему станут неприятны ее прикосновения, навязчиво ее постоянно желание. Он же должен объявить о таком?..</p><p>Может, терпит, пока они к главному не перешли. Все <em>милые вещи,</em> как сказал чертов Хиггс, <em>без особого рейтинга, поцелуи с языком, обжимания… </em></p><p>Она подумала о Хиггсе – он же не может подсматривать за ними, теперь точно не сумеет! – о его длинных пальцах, о том, что он забрался под одеяло к Сэму, о запрокинутом подбородке и презрительно сощуренных глазах – гребаный ублюдок!..</p><p>Удовольствие было болезненным, резким и каким-то виноватым.</p><p>Сэм обнял ее, гладил по плечу и молчал – и Фрэджайл была благодарна ему за это. Как и за все остальное тоже.</p><p>Ей понадобилось пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя. И еще немного – чтобы изгнать раскаяние из собственного разума.</p><p>– Ты можешь остаться в любой момент. Когда захочешь. Хоть прямо сейчас. Фрэдж, – он немного замялся, – я давно хотел сказать, про это все, – Сэм обвел взглядом Берег, – это все, Фрэдж, оно…</p><p>– Не нужно, – она прижала руку к его губам. – Мы поговорим как-нибудь, я тебе обещаю. Просто не сейчас. Ладно?</p><p>Он прикусил губу и кивнул.</p><p>– Я все объясню, – пробормотала Фрэджайл, – честное слово, Сэм, поверь.</p><p>Будет не очень приятно, но лучше так, в один момент – будто срываешь корочку с поджившей раны, а не отковыриваешь по кусочку.</p><p>– А ты поверь, что я все хорошо обдумал, – заявил Сэм. – Знаешь, иногда Хиггс не так уж и ошибается, когда называет меня тупицей. Я все время какую-то херню говорю и делаю. И тогда, в Столичном, я тебе соврал. Сказал, что не хочу привязываться, а сам уже привязался! Сначала к Лу, потом к тебе, и даже гребаный Хиггс не так бесит, оказывается!</p><p>– Ага, – она не знала, смеяться или плакать. Хотелось и то и другое одновременно, а еще Берег выталкивал, выдавливал в реальность.</p><p>Фрэджайл ухватилась за Сэма и прыгнула – в коридор Убежища, лишенный каких-либо цветов кроме серого, светлого и потемнее.</p><p>– Никогда не думал покрасить здесь стены? – она оперлась на Сэма, пытаясь переждать головокружение, и ощутила его руки у себя на талии. – Надо Лу попросить!</p><p>Он чуть отвернулся и склонил голову – прислушивался, наверное, что происходило в отсеке, где они оставили Хиггса, – и спустя миг пробормотал:</p><p>– Если довериться Лу, тут будут одни фиолетовые пятна.</p><p>– Я не против, – пожала плечами Фрэджайл.</p><p>И все-таки поцеловала его еще раз прежде чем снова прыгнуть.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Чертова гребаная холодина наступила внезапно. Еще с вечера ничего не предвещало, а потом Хиггс проснулся посреди ночи от стука собственных зубов.</p><p>Он завернулся в одеяло с головой, подтянул колени к груди и попытался заснуть, но ни хрена не получилось. Вместо этого зачем-то начал вспоминать, когда ему было так же холодно и противно. Случаев – масса. Довспоминался до той гадости, которую лучше не трогать, плюнул, перевернулся на другой бок и решил думать о чем-нибудь приятном.</p><p>Задачка была не из легких. Во-первых, что следовало считать приятным? То, что приносило ему удовольствие без привкуса разочарования в итоге, как-то так.</p><p>Как сладкий кофе с молоком. Или горячая пицца. Или молниеносные прыжки из одной части континента в другую – но нет, нет, прыжков больше не было, запретная территория.</p><p>Он сосредоточился на простых, примитивных вещах, и они согрели ненадолго, но потом холод все равно вернулся.</p><p>Что было еще, что?</p><p>Удовольствие от первых курьерских доставок? Свой собственный логотип на капюшоне? Встреча с Амелией? Ощущение огромной власти, ослепляющее, кружащее голову?</p><p>Нет, не подходит. Он начал дрожать еще сильнее, пока пытался пробиться сквозь пелену, закрывшую доступ к приятному в этих воспоминаниях.</p><p>Прикосновение руки к волосам? Поцелуи? Запах чужого тела, текстура кожи на языке, солоноватый привкус пота? Боль, острая и резкая, восхитительная, возвращение с Берега?</p><p>Что еще?</p><p>Дразнить Сэма и Фрэдж, наблюдать, как они стараются привыкнуть и все равно продолжают спорить с ним? Делать вид, что он игнорирует маленькое смешное существо, которое коверкает его имя и смотрит любопытными глазами?</p><p>Тот дикий, яростный поцелуй Фрэджайл? Горячий как печка Сэм, его спина с отпечатками ладоней?</p><p>Хиггс не выдержал, сел и завернулся в одеяло, мрачно уставился в темноту. Что за чертовщина, почему так холодно? Он потер лицо руками, попытался согреть дыханием кончик носа, но все было тщетно.</p><p>– Какого хера?..</p><p>Он поднялся на ноги, подошел к стене и провел рукой по сенсорной панели, чтобы включить свет – если заснуть не удается, то можно хотя бы почитать.</p><p>Ничего не произошло. Хиггс похлопал по панели еще несколько раз, стараясь не обращать внимания на тошнотворное ощущение в желудке, которое усиливалось с каждым новым бессмысленным хлопком. Свет не включался.</p><p>Холод внезапно стал наименьшей проблемой. Хиггс пнул дверь ногой и заорал:</p><p>– Сэм!!!</p><p>Нужно было рассуждать логически: если навернулась внутренняя проводка, то с электронными замками на дверях тоже стоит попрощаться. По крайне мере до тех пор, пока Сэм не обнаружит, что произошло, и не откроет замок вручную.</p><p>И поскольку Хиггс ничего сейчас сделать не мог, нужно было расслабиться и подождать.</p><p>– Сэм! – проорал он, колотя в дверь руками и ногами. Интересно, насколько герметичен этот отсек? А что если вентиляционная система тоже отказала? Насколько хватит кислорода одному человеку в помещении размером примерно три на четыре метра?</p><p>Он попытался посчитать, но сбился, тут же начал задыхаться и едва убедил себя, что пока воздух есть и надо использовать его с умом.</p><p>Насколько тут хороша звукоизоляция? Почему этот придурок его не слышит? Дрыхнет слишком крепко или уже окочурился от холода?</p><p>– Сэм!!!</p><p>Хиггс повернулся к двери боком и попытался выбить ее плечом абсолютно вопреки всем доводам здравого рассудка – с таким же успехом он мог пытаться вынести бетонную стену рядом. Плечо тут же обожгло болью, Хиггс взвыл и в отместку врезал по двери пяткой.</p><p>Абсолютно бессмысленно. Тут сталь толщиной в фут, а то и больше, вокруг бетон и неизвестно сколько горной породы снаружи. Никто понятия не имеет, где находится гребаный бункер, никто их не найдет, если Фрэдж не телепортируется раньше.</p><p>Хиггс схватился за запястье в отчаянной надежде, что миканга осталась – но нет, он же сам отдал ее обратно, идиот!</p><p>Нечестно. Пару дней назад он смог успокоить психа чокнутого, у которого чуть истерика не случилась, а теперь всего-то и нужно уговорить себя немного потерпеть – дверь откроется, точно откроется, ему не придется сидеть тут вечно, задыхаться в темноте…</p><p>– Сэм! Открой чертову дверь!</p><p>Хиггс зажмурился, отступил на шаг, а потом снова открыл глаза. Здесь стало еще темнее, или ему кажется? Если Сэм умер, то куда делась мелкая?</p><p>А может быть, ему действительно все это мерещится. Сейчас моргнет и окажется на Берегу: серый песок, туши мертвых китов и ледяная вода. Никакого кофе с молоком, никаких прикосновений, никакого имени.</p><p>Может быть, дверь и не открывалась никогда. Ему все привиделось в последние секунды перед смертью, растянулось и длится неделями, пока сознание исчезает в небытие. Пляж рушится и рассыпается, солнце садится, и вода такая холодная…</p><p>– Сэм! Немедленно открой гребаную дверь!</p><p>А может, так и задумано. Они хотят избавиться от него, придумали отличный способ, проще не бывает, очень действенно, просто элементарно…</p><p>В замке что-то щелкнуло, брызнуло искрам, и дверь распахнулась. Свет ударил Хиггсу в лицо, но Сэм тут же отвел фонарик в сторону, опустил вниз.</p><p>– Генератор накрылся. А ты чего орешь?</p><p>Хиггс оттолкнул Сэма и вылетел в коридор, рявкнул на ходу:</p><p>– Не смей закрывать меня в темноте! Никогда!</p><p>Здесь было так же холодно, если не хуже, и так же непроглядно темно, если не считать фонарика в руке у Сэма и мигающей где-то в глубине красной лампочки. И тем не менее, дышать здесь было легче. Хиггс наклонился, упираясь руками в колени, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, пытаясь справиться с внезапным и необъяснимым желанием схватить этого придурка и прижаться к нему. Совсем ненадолго, пары секунд вполне бы хватило.</p><p>И очень даже объяснимо – почувствовать тепло человеческого тела, убедиться, что Сэм ему не привиделся. Что это вот все – настоящее, пусть даже чертовски холодное.</p><p>Сэм стоял молча, ничего не говорил. Плотная куртка на нем была застегнута до самого подбородка, но изо рта вырывался пар вместе с дыханием.</p><p>– А где малявка?.. – спросил Хиггс быстрее, чем успел подумать. Сэм впился зубами в нижнюю губу и мотнул головой.</p><p>– Спит. У меня было несколько химических грелок, обложил ее. Пытался запустить генератор, но одному там не справиться.</p><p>– И только после этого про меня вспомнил? – Хиггс выпрямился, глянул на него сверху вниз. Конечно, все правильно. Сначала о девчонке позаботился, потом попытался все исправить, и только потом вспомнил, что где-то тут еще кто-то живой есть.</p><p>– Температура снаружи за ночь опустилась почти на двадцать градусов. Генератор не выдержал напряжения, платы поджарились.</p><p>Свет от фонарика бродил по стенам, поднимался на потолок. Сэм выглядел злым, а еще несчастным и очень замерзшим.</p><p>– Хреново, – бросил Хиггс, сложил руки на груди и привалился к стене. Так было холоднее, но меньше заметно, что его все еще трясет от страха. Меньше, чем раньше, но все равно ощутимо. Он подобрал одеяло, завернулся в него, даже несмотря на противные липкие струйки пота, что катились по спине. – А от меня-то тебе чего надо, Бриджес-Унгер?</p><p>– Помоги заменить платы, – Сэм глянул на него из-под челки, опять крутанул фонарь в руке. – Пожалуйста.</p><p>– А что, великому инженеру самому не справиться?</p><p>Он тянул время, сам не понимая зачем. То ли ждал, когда Сэм взбесится и начнет приказывать вместо того чтобы просить, то ли просто пытался прийти в себя.</p><p>– Все четыре платы полетели. Я могу сам, но если вдвоем, то быстрее будет…</p><p>– Ладно, – великодушно прервал его объяснения Хиггс. – Я согласен. Где твой генератор?</p><p>Он ожидал какой-то древней рухляди, ржавой и громкой, и, возможно, не очень чистой, но вместо этого генератор оказался стальным ящиком, встроенным в стену в одном из отсеков. Сэм вручил Хиггсу инструменты, второй фонарик и отправил снимать внешнюю панель. С другой стороны он сам уже все разобрал и теперь возился, вытаскивая старую плату.</p><p>– Почему сразу не позвал? – выкручивать шурупы оказалось не так сложно, к третьему у Хиггса даже пальцы дрожать перестали. Он почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности к Сэму – изрядно приправленной раздражением, разумеется.</p><p>– У тебя ж вроде раньше не было клаустрофобии.</p><p>Хиггс высунулся из-за генератора и направил фонарик в лицо Сэму.</p><p>– Сэмми, ты совсем ебанулся? Это нерегулярная половая жизнь на тебя так плохо влияет или недостаток витаминов? Если бы у меня была клаустрофобия, я бы в первый же день тут все стены своими мозгами украсил!</p><p>– Ну да, а ты всего-навсего кровищей порисовал, – тот наклонился ниже, прячась от света, и продолжил работать.</p><p>Хиггс фыркнул. Потом покачал головой и вернулся к своей части генератора.</p><p>– Я был уверен, что заснул в снегу. С тобой такое когда-нибудь случалось? Однажды я завел таймер – всего на двадцать минут, что может случиться? – и закрыл глаза. Спать хотелось просто ужасно, я был уверен, что не смогу и шага пройти, если не отдохну! И вот, двадцать минут прошло, я просыпаюсь и вижу…</p><p>История была дурацкая, но сейчас он почему-то вспомнил ее очень ярко. Может быть потому, что это произошло в первый год работы курьером: Фрэдж ждала в Южном Узле, он слишком торопился увидеть ее и не рассчитал силы.</p><p>– …я дал ей кусочек рациона, и эта хрень его сожрала!.. Сначала покрутила мордой, но потом все-таки соблазнилась – голодная, наверное, была!</p><p>– Серая лисица, – Сэм заканчивал со второй платой, а Хиггс только первую на место установил. Ну ладно, в конце концов, он все равно чем-то помог? Пальцы снова дрожали – на этот раз от холода, и каждые несколько секунд ему приходилось подносить то одну, то другую руку ко рту, чтобы хоть как-то согреть их дыханием. И все равно не особенно помогало.</p><p>– Да ты что! Я знаю, как она называется, просто не хотел смущать тебя в очередной раз, – ослепительная улыбка пропала зря, Сэм в его сторону даже не смотрел.</p><p>– У Лу есть энциклопедия. Виртуальный справочник флоры и фауны Северной Америки… теперь уже в большинстве своем бесполезный, но она любит разглядывать картинки. Подвинься, – Сэм встал, обошел генератор и присел рядом, чтобы заменить последнюю плату.</p><p>Хиггс сделал вид, что не услышал всей этой ерунды про «подвинься», и только завернулся в одеяло поплотнее.</p><p>– Ладно, юный натуралист, ты меня практически убедил, что это всего лишь маска. Довольно удобная, тут не поспоришь, но иногда надоедает. Я имею в виду, ты не такой тупица, каким пытаешься казаться, и…</p><p>Генератор тихо загудел, и лампа под потолком мигнула пару раз перед тем, как загореться ровным светом.</p><p>– Получилось! – возликовал Хиггс. Толкнул Сэма плечом и восторженно повторил. – У нас все получилось!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>От Хиггса особой помощи ждать не приходилось, Сэм это знал. Хиггс болтал о всякой ерунде, жаловался на холод и рассказывал о какой-то тощей серой собаке, которая решила подзакусить его рукой, но согласилась и на брикет сухого рациона. Хиггс чего-то испугался, пока сидел в темноте, из своего логова вылетел, будто за ним что-то пострашнее Тварей гналось, и трясся потом еще какое-то время. Сэм тоже боялся, вот только рядом с Хиггсом его страх затих, будто его прикрутили до упора на какой-то невидимой шкале. Обычно такого не случалось или же все происходило наоборот рядом с другими людьми.</p><p>Он даже не сказал Хиггсу, что если им не удастся запустить генератор, то скорее всего они замерзнут очень быстро: дело, может быть, вовсе не в платах, а в контуре, и так запросто его не починишь. Но нет, сработало. Когда свет включился, будто сразу же и теплее стало. Иллюзия, конечно – на то, чтобы жилые отсеки нормально прогрелись, еще пара часов уйдет, если не больше.</p><p>– Беру свои слова обратно – ты шаришь в этом инженерном дерьме лучше простого курьера! Я, конечно, тоже старался в меру своих сил, Сэмми-бой, но ты чертовски хорош! – Хиггс снова прижался к нему левым боком.</p><p>Сэм промолчал, прикручивая на место внешнюю панель. Места было мало, неудобно, но чертов засранец будто не замечал, что они локтями цепляются, отодвигаться в сторону и не думал.</p><p>– Знаешь, если бы не ты, мои яйца точно бы отмерзли! Теперь хочешь-не хочешь, а я должен отплатить тем же – ненавижу быть кому-то должен! Ну и потом, что может быть прекраснее старого доброго «мы выжили, надо отметить» секса? Адреналин – шикарная штука, очень бодрит!</p><p>Что он там молол, Сэм не особо вслушивался, но когда Хиггс выпростал руку из-под одеяла и потянулся к поясу его штанов, инстинкты сработали быстрее. Сэм вздрогнул, уходя от прикосновения, попытался встать на ноги, но колено неловко подвернулось, и он плюхнулся на пол.</p><p>Хиггс смотрел на него без улыбки.</p><p>– Собираешься проткнуть меня отверткой, если я пошевелюсь?</p><p>Сэм разжал пальцы, и отвертка с грохотом выпала из руки. Во рту вдруг пересохло, все тело окатило жаром.</p><p>– Ну вот, так гораздо лучше. Теперь я действую, наблюдай: очень медленно, совсем не больно, расслабься и получай удовольствие.</p><p>Хиггс положил руку ему на бедро и провел вверх, завозился с застежкой. Усмехнулся в процессе – не надо было, наверное, на него так пялиться, но Сэм ничего с собой поделать не мог. В голове сделалось очень пусто, даже самая важная мысль промелькнула мимолетно.</p><p>– Нужно проверить, как там Лу… – пробормотал он и сделал последнюю попытку подняться.</p><p>– Да все с ней в порядке! – уверил Хиггс, и Сэм почему-то даже сомневаться не стал. – А теперь прекрати дергаться и позволь наконец тебе отсосать…</p><p>Померещиться такое не могло, исключено. К тому же Хиггс как-то умудрился разобраться с застежками на его штанах, стянул трусы и теперь наклонялся вниз, неотвратимо приближаясь ртом к члену.</p><p>– Нет! – собственный голос Сэм едва признал, больше было похоже на полузадушенный хрип. Он попытался отодвинуться, отстраниться, и вдруг оказалось, что Хиггс и не держит его, никогда не держал. Сэм отъехал на коленях подальше, вытянул руку перед собой, чтобы тот вдруг не набросился.</p><p>Хиггс разочарованно вздохнул.</p><p>– Слушай, я ж не собираюсь тебя пытать! Не хочешь – так и скажи, я настаивать не буду, что я, варвар какой-то, и вообще…</p><p>Что там было дальше Сэм не дослушал. Он двинулся вперед, будто в холодную воду прыгнул, прижался ртом ко рту Хиггса и заставил того челюсти раскрыть, вминаясь губами, языком – и тут же замер в ужасе, остановился, пока до сознания не дошло – отвечает. Язык коснулся его языка, чужой вкус хлынул на все вкусовые рецепторы сразу, чужая щетина царапнула губы. Хиггс умудрился как-то фыркнуть ему в рот, не разрывая поцелуя, а когда наконец отстранился, щеки у него порозовели, а зрачки расширились так, что почти закрыли радужку.</p><p>– Нет, я, конечно, не против поцелуев тоже, – охрипшим голосом сообщил тот и скосил шальные, блядские глаза куда-то вниз. Сэм не сразу понял, куда, так и пялился ему в лицо, пытаясь сообразить, что только что произошло. – Точно уверен, что не хочешь… – Хиггс облизал губы, и Сэм снова двинулся вперед, только гораздо аккуратней, чем прежде. Прошелся языком там же, где мгновение назад был язык Хиггса, осторожно прихватил его нижнюю губу и пососал, пытаясь вспомнить, как это делала Фрэджайл.</p><p>Тогда ему было очень приятно, а теперь вдруг захотелось и Хиггсу передать хотя бы часть того удовольствия – вот только зачем? Это же был Хиггс, он вторгался в чужое пространство, чтобы досадить, он наверняка любил кусаться, трахаться жестко и причинять боль.</p><p>Наверное, его тоже можно было укусить в отместку, встряхнуть посильнее, ударить. Но почему-то не хотелось.</p><p>– Ладно, ладно, я понял, – выдохнул Хиггс между поцелуями неожиданно ласково, будто ему было дело до Сэма и всего хаоса, что творился у Сэма в башке. – Только предупреждаю – руки холодные!</p><p>К чему это было?</p><p>Сэм понял через секунду, когда прохладные пальцы обхватили его член. Каким-то чудом не вздрогнул, только затаил дыхание и поджал живот, ожидая, что будет дальше. Еще секунду назад казалось, что он не был возбужден, но все менялось довольно быстро, стоило только Хиггсу пару раз провести рукой по всей длине. Сэм даже представить не мог, что все окажется так просто – довериться ему на чистом инстинкте, пустить так далеко без раздумий и страха. А может, на это все просто времени уже не осталось.</p><p>Со своими руками Сэм понятия не имел, что делать. В качестве эксперимента сгреб отросшие светлые волосы Хиггса, подцепил их пятерней снизу, с затылка, и сжал – несильно, только чтобы попробовать. Тот охнул, прикрыл глаза и потянулся за рукой, будто приклеенный, обнажая горло.</p><p>Это было красиво. Жаль, что сосредоточиться надолго не получилось – Хиггс сгреб его член в кулак, размазывая выступившую влагу с кончика до основания, двигаясь сбивчиво, почти хаотично. И наверное, после очередного толчка Сэм окончательно потерял разум, потому что полез к Хиггсу в штаны.</p><p>С ответным, так сказать, визитом.</p><p>Член у Хиггса был восхитительно горячим, твердым и шелковистым одновременно, и несколько секунд Сэм просто держал его в руке, понятия не имея, что делать дальше. И то, что его собственные яйца готовы были в любой момент взорваться, совсем не помогало.</p><p>– Блядь, – Хиггс кусал губы и моргал слишком часто, будто ему в глаза что-то попало. – Блядь, Сэм. Может, ты уже что-нибудь сделаешь, раз начал?..</p><p>– Твою мать, – ругнулся в ответ Сэм, пытаясь как-то донести до Хиггса, что если тот не остановится, то все слишком быстро и закончится. Хиггс, правда, сообразил, обхватил у основания его член и стиснул пальцами. От его руки тепло расходилось волнами, согревая, обжигая, лишая остатков контроля. Хиггс больше помогать не торопился, он со стоном уронил голову на плечо Сэму и толкнулся бедрами.</p><p>Его член дернулся в руке у Сэма, скользнул так знакомо и в то же время совершенно непривычно. Угол был неправильным, а еще тяжесть, длина и ощущение ужаса пополам с восторгом, от которого собственное возбуждение только усилилось. Хиггс повернулся, попытался снова ткнуться в губы, но промазал, проехался ртом по челюсти и остановился где-то у Сэма на шее, выдохнул щекотно.</p><p>Сэм провел рукой по его члену, не зная толком, что дальше делать – дрочить, как самому себе? Осознание чужой уязвимости прокатилось мурашками по коже, задавило желание оттолкнуть, в сторону шарахнуться. Хиггс снова застонал – низкий, хриплый звук, от которого у Сэма внутри все перевернулось, – и опять рукой заелозил, дергано, без всякого ритма, на ходу пытаясь поудобнее член перехватить.</p><p>Сэм со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, сообразил, что сам делает то же самое – лапает чужой член, мнет его в пальцах, трогает то головку, то соскальзывает вниз, подхватывая у самой мошонки. Он обнаружил, что снова целует Хиггса, обнаружил язык того у себя во рту и руку с ледяными пальцами у себя на бедре. Было как-то ужасно неудобно, неловко, Сэм треснулся локтем об стену и зашипел от боли, но тут же прикусил губу, когда Хиггс прижался к нему, сгреб оба их члена в одну руку и…</p><p>Вот оно. Оказывается, так давно нужно было. Сэм зажмурился, прижался лбом ко лбу Хиггса и кончил, резко и почти болезненно. Будто электричеством долбануло, и на какой-то миг все окружающее просто вырубилось – картинка, звуки, запахи, ничего не осталось.</p><p>– Блядь, – выдохнул Хиггс, и на этот раз Сэму померещилось отчаянье в его голосе. Хиггс оттолкнул его руку – или, возможно, она сама соскользнула, – обхватил свой собственный член и дернул его раз, другой. Сэм не видел, но ощущал эти движения, и то, как обмякло тело Хиггса секунду спустя.</p><p>Какое-то время он ничего не слышал кроме собственного прерывистого дыхания, ударов сердца и шума крови в ушах.</p><p>Потом пришлось отодвинуться: колени не выдержали, заныли от боли, и Сэм повалился вниз, едва успев руки подставить. Перекатился на бок, глянул на Хиггса – тот сполз по стене и тоже, судя по всему, не особенно на ногах держался. На черных штанах у него подсыхало белесое пятно спермы – то ли собственной, то ли Сэма, какая теперь разница.</p><p>Хиггс поймал его взгляд, растянул узкие губы в улыбке.</p><p>– Знаешь… – голос у него сорвался, Хиггс откашлялся и начал заново. – Знаешь, о таком я даже и не мечтал никогда. Нет, признаю, кое-какие фантазии были, но все они ни в какое сравнение не идут с действительностью!</p><p>– Заткнись, а? – попросил Сэм.</p><p>Нужна была передышка. Какой-то перерыв, чтобы сообразить, что только что случилось и как с этим теперь дальше жить.</p><p>Хиггс, удивительно, послушался.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Договорится о продлении фрахтового контракта не составило труда – Фрэджайл получила только мимолетное удивление в ответ на запрос, ничего больше.</p><p>– Просто пытаюсь позаботиться обо всем заранее, – сообщила она владельцу, добавив мягкую улыбку. Волноваться не о чем, просто очередное заверение в собственной надежности. На «Фрэджайл Экспресс» можно положиться, им можно доверять, и она сделает что угодно, лишь бы упрочить авторитет своей фирмы. Даже на фоне Бриджесов, которые продолжали свою политику глобализации.</p><p>Интересно вот еще – сколько продержится хиралевая сеть после падения Берегов? Обвалится в один момент или еще будет функционировать годы, пока они не отыщут достойную замену?</p><p>Это бы спросить у Амелии…</p><p>Фрэджайл тихонько фыркнула, закинула зонтик на плечо и оглядела гавань. Вода спокойна, вот и ей волноваться не о чем. Амелии надо было задать сотни вопросов, но вряд ли сука дала ответ хотя бы на один.</p><p>Злиться на нее было бессмысленно: как на землетрясение или торнадо, или солнечное затмение, но Фрэджайл все равно время от времени ловила себя на мысли, что ненавидит сучку слепой, очень глупой такой, женской ненавистью. Будто та была соперницей, которая попыталась лишить ее мужчины (или двух, и с одним это вполне удалось), да еще и изуродовать в процессе.</p><p>В Озерном Узле сегодня было довольно оживленно: небо третий день оставалось чистым, да и прогноз на окончание недели не предсказывал осадков. Фрэджайл даже потратила некоторое время, чтобы подобрать несколько ракушек для Лу. Они были не особенно красивые, с бледной, чуть розоватой внутренней поверхностью, – на побережье, возле океана, можно было без всякого труда найти гораздо более привлекательные экземпляры.</p><p>Фрэджайл жалела, что не подумала об этом раньше. Она пыталась удивить Лу какими-то сложными вещами и совсем забыла о простых – тех, что могут интересовать ребенка, сидящего взаперти большую часть времени.</p><p>Сэм как-то показал ей коллекцию камней. Сам ругался, повторял, что это полная хрень, но камни все равно не выбрасывал – они принадлежали Лу.</p><p>Кроме ракушек еще была бутылка виски – надо было только попросить Сэма припрятать ее получше от Хиггса, чтобы не получилось, как в прошлый раз.</p><p>Она фыркнула. Избавиться от заносчивого гавнюка оказалось гораздо труднее, чем подружиться с ним – тогда Фрэджайл хватило одного-единственного «Привет!» и дружелюбной улыбки. Пару недель спустя он уже ходил за ней как привязанный, заглядывал в лицо и пытался угодить всеми доступными способами.</p><p>Может, у них у всех – у Сэма, Хиггса и нее – был какой-то особый ген, отвечающий за глупость? Именно поэтому они обречены закончить все так: вместе, в одном бункере и в какой-то мере – в одной постели?</p><p>Тогда стоит предусмотреть, что Лу тоже подвержена подобному вирусу.</p><p>Беззвучно хихикая над столь ужасной перспективой, Фрэджайл подхватила рюкзак, закинула его на плечо и раскрыла зонтик. Сосредоточилась, вспоминая внутренний интерьер Убежища во всех подробностях, попыталась представить, чем занимается Сэм – снова возится с трициклом? У нее было чем порадовать его: несколько запасных деталей, название которых Фрэджайл не могла произнести самостоятельно, и поэтому заставила Сэма записать названия и параметры. Вот сюрприз будет, если ржавая развалюха все-таки заведется!</p><p>Она вспомнила кровать, сложенную из тяжелых контейнеров, разбросанные по полу игрушки Луизы, запах кофе. Недовольное бурчание Хиггса, ловец снов на кожаном шнурке, новый стеллаж, который построил Сэм…</p><p>Берег не отзывался. Фрэджайл открыла глаза, тряхнула головой, игнорируя участившийся пульс, и попробовала опять. Потянулась к тому месту, где всегда находила покой. Куда сбегала, где пряталась, где могла быть собой.</p><p>Берега не было. Вообще.</p><p>Возможно, ей показалось. Настройки сбились, хиралевое поле и так было довольно нестабильно.</p><p>Хартмэн сказал, что однажды такое случится.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – прошептала Фрэджайл. Слезы выкатились из-под ресниц, отвратительные, предательские.</p><p>Она должна была прыгнуть. Еще один раз, пусть он станет последним, но сейчас ей было необходимо вернуться к Сэму. Может быть, она плохо сконцентрировалась. На Сэме был ее браслет, связь прочная и нерушимая, нужно было потянуться к нему и…</p><p>Ничего.</p><p>Берег не появился ни на мгновение, и когда Фрэджайл открыла глаза, увидела причалы Озерного Узла, бесконечные контейнеры, готовые к погрузке, и прозрачную корочку льда на мелководье. Она пробовала еще несколько раз, отчаянно представляя различные места – Столичный Узел, лабораторию Дедмэна, и Горный, то место, где они последний раз виделись с Локни.</p><p>Все было бессмысленно.</p><p>В конце концов Фрэджайл попыталась просто телепортироваться на Берег. Выбрала его окончательной целью, а не промежуточной точкой, попыталась прыгнуть к песку и заходящему солнцу, на ту узкую границу между жизнью и смертью. Знакомую лучше всяких бункеров и холмов, изученную по крупинке, ставшую частью ее самой.</p><p>Не получилось.</p><p>Тогда она просто села и разрыдалась. Будто что-то лопнуло внутри, щелкнуло и наконец сломалось, и это было ужасно, но и несло облегчение тоже. Будто плотину прорвало, и все, что копилось столько времени, в конце концов хлынуло наружу.</p><p>Кто-то подходил к ней, спрашивал, что случилось, пытался успокоить, но Фрэджайл даже говорить не могла. Слезы текли без остановки – и в кои веки не от проклятой аллергии. Она не пыталась сдержаться, не пробовала взять себя в руки, быть сильной и не показывать слабость. К черту это все.</p><p>Иногда, наверное, нужно было позволить себе сломаться. Разлететься на тысячу кусочков, оплакать Берег, который помогал: прыжки, поцелуи с Сэмом, прикосновения к своей коже, гладкой и не поврежденной дождем. По крайней мере, она успела хоть что-то. И ее предупредили заранее, она смогла хоть как-то, но приготовиться.</p><p>Это больно, но не смертельно. Она уже пережила темпоральный дождь, пережила предательство Хиггса, пережила несостоявшийся апокалипсис, чуть не потеряла Сэма…</p><p>– Фрэдж, эй, Фрэдж, ты меня слышишь?.. – кто-то настойчиво повторял ее имя.</p><p>– Кто-нибудь, принесите ей воды!</p><p>– И криптобиотов!</p><p>– Зачем криптобиоты, придурок, просто отойди и перестань нависать над ней!</p><p>– Правильно, дайте ей немного воздуха! Фрэджайл?..</p><p>– Воздух тут ледяной! Лучше бы одеяло принесли!</p><p>Ей пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вместе со слезами это стало бы настоящей истерикой – но нет, она и так потеряла слишком много времени. Фрэджайл здесь, в Озерном, а Сэм черт знает где, в бункере в горах.</p><p>Она шмыгнула носом, проморгалась как следует, оттерла слезы рукавом.</p><p>– Платок! Кто-нибудь дайте ей платок!..</p><p>Ее маленькая команда, курьеры «Фрэджайл Экспресс» суетились вокруг. Она могла назвать всех по именам: Маркус и Джейн, Викки, Александр, кто-то еще, кажется Шон… Половину из них она знала с детства, вторую половину принимала на работу сама. У них случались проблемы, разногласия и недопонимания, но все-таки они были семьей.</p><p>До того как она встретила Сэма и Лу.</p><p>Фрэджайл попила воды, вытерла лицо платком и глубоко вздохнула. Поиграла браслетом наручников на руке, а потом решительно его расстегнула.</p><p>– Что ж, ладно. Кто-нибудь знает, где здесь можно достать трицикл и нормальную карту?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Уффф, половина пройдена, а впереди еще две части - весенняя и летняя. Продолжение через несколько дней.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Обновление - каждую неделю.<br/>Stay connected! (c)<br/>:p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>